


Notting Hill

by MoorWoon



Series: Notting Hill [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kyusung_fest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoorWoon/pseuds/MoorWoon





	Notting Hill

1  
四年的时间对于一个人来说，算得上是很长时间了，四年的时间可以读完2个学位，可以学会一门谋生的手段，可以在一个城市或者一个行业立足。可是同时四年对于一个人来说，又是短暂的，短暂到不足以忘记一个人，至少金钟云是这样觉得的。  
金钟云在英国生活已经有六年了，读书，之后工作跟生活。一个人，无牵无挂，至少现在是无牵无挂。工作之后的他变成了空中飞人，不知道什么时候会被派去哪里谈项目，也不知道什么时候要去哪里做项目，总而言之一句话，工作时间不规律，所以生活时间也不是很规律。  
幸好，金钟云对这种生活状态还是很满意的，来任务就做，没任务就宅在家里或者出去走走，当然是白天的时候，总比规规矩矩的上下班、挤着人满为患只能夹缝求生存的地铁好，毕竟欧洲人对于他来说，都是大块头。  
第一次来到诺丁山的那天是初秋雨后难得放晴的清晨，金钟云准备搬家换个房子住。前一天跟房主约好9点见面，却提前一个小时就到了地方，在附近转悠，也是在明亮的白色日光下，金钟云一下子就爱上了这个地方。 诺丁山是伦敦附近的一片区域，说是山，其实称为高地比较合适。早上的波特贝露市场一个个摊床已经搭起，卖古董、卖鲜花的各色商贩都开始迎接着客人光顾，街边上的各色小店也已经开门营业，店主们相互之间熟稔的打着招呼，或者三三两两的聚在一起喝着咖啡，看着今天的报纸。来来往往的游客背着大包在摊子前面驻足或在橱窗前面站定，探究的看着自己心意的物件商品，店主们也不着急卖东西，一边跟客人攀谈着雨后出来的太阳和湛蓝的天空，一会儿聊着客人的手链充满了异域风情不知道是什么材质……一切的一切都充满了人情味，这跟他之前住着的街区很不一样。这样的人情味道看得金钟云心里一暖，似乎是长久以来很少体验到的。  
他决定要租下来这一间房子，要在这里住下来。  
房东太太是个举止高雅年近50的典型英国夫人，举手投足间亲切和善，交谈之间恰到好处又不让人产生负担。她对眼前亚洲面孔的年轻人莫名喜欢得很，他的儿子两年前去中国留学认识了一个中国姑娘并且迅速坠入爱河，这让她对眼前的年轻人充满了好感。  
夫人一边带着金钟云参观房子一边给他讲着附近的情况，说起了海德公园里的绿地还有之前那部经典电影的拍摄故事。金钟云看的认真听的也很认真。这位夫人的房子有很多年的历史了，是三层独栋的结构。一层是玄关会客厅还有厨房餐厅的混合体，卧室在二楼和三楼各有一间，三楼连着着顶层的露天小阳台，放着一柄巨大的遮阳伞、两个藤制的椅子还有一个小茶几，天气好的时候，无论是上来放空还是喝茶都是非常好的选择。  
金钟云最终租下了二层的房间，第二天就搬了进去。房东太太还在找三层的住户，索性就把三层的钥匙直接给了他，方便出入搬家。

2  
一周之后，金钟云的楼上迎来了新邻居，房东太太打电话请他下来帮忙顺便把三层的钥匙拿给室友的时候，他正处在刚刚睡醒还在缓神的状态，反应了半分钟才明白室友已经到楼下了。金钟云马上从床上爬起来，慌乱之间穿了件背心和短裤就跑下楼，结果在楼梯转角处差点跟新室友撞了个满怀。他抓着楼梯扶手抱歉得抬头想要道歉，却在四目相对的一瞬间僵直在原地，一动不动，就像被雷劈中了一样。  
曺圭贤。  
是曺圭贤…… 金钟云这辈子都没有想过，这大千世界，还能跟曺圭贤见面，还是以这样的方式见面。  
曺圭贤，是金钟云的初恋男朋友，也是到目前为止唯一的一个男朋友。  
两个人在大学新生舞会上认识，那时候金钟云还不像现在这么喜欢宅在家里，是个开朗又明媚得俏皮性格，还没入学就认识了一堆未来的新同学。俗话说得好，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋的。所以，初来咋到得金钟云也就阴差阳错地认识了一个长得不怎样偏偏还执着的要死的富二代。一场舞会东躲西躲，最后跑了出来跑到了礼堂后边的小花园里，撞破了刚跟前任分手一个人耍孤僻的曺圭贤。  
“等会有人来找我你把他支走啊！”  
金钟云的小手一巴掌就拍在了曺圭贤身上，还没等他反应过来就躲在了旁边树丛里，屏住呼吸不出声。  
没过一会儿，金钟云躲的人就追来了。  
“兄弟，你看到一个长得很好看的男孩子吗？”  
“你说差点掉湖里那个笨蛋？”  
“湖里？”  
曺圭贤目光望湖边一瞥说：“刚才有个小个子望湖边冲，差点掉水里，然后沿着湖边跑走了。”  
“谢谢你啊兄弟。”那人说着往湖边的方向跑过去。  
曺圭贤看着那人的背影跑远消失在夜色中，才转过身，对着树丛的方向说：“出来吧，他走了。”  
金钟云蹭的从树丛里冒出来，身上都是树叶子，曺圭贤一边帮他捡一边借着灯光看清了眼前这个比自己矮了那么一点的男孩子。皮肤白皙又滑嫩，细长的眼睛勾了眼线明亮又惑人，粉色的唇在路灯的照射下反着莹莹亮亮的光。  
「真的个好看的男孩子……」 曺圭贤想。  
那天晚上，两个人在校园里溜达了一圈又一圈，真真的是从“诗词歌赋”聊到了“人生哲学”。从这天开始，金钟云旁边多了一个叫曺圭贤的男生，时时刻刻，形影不离，挡开了各种莺莺燕燕花花草草。  
那时候金钟云还是个很怂的人，仗着自己一张清秀好看的脸到处撩拨，撩完就跑还不负责任，把那些被撩过之后无处安放的寂寞灵魂一股脑儿的全都扔给了曺圭贤。曺圭贤任劳任怨的担任着扫尾的工作，假装着金钟云的伴侣解决着各种棘手的痴男怨女。可是话从嘴里说的多了，曺圭贤也就知道，这个“假装”里面“真实”成分占比越来越大了。深知金钟云是个喜欢撩了又不负责的主，他就只能按耐着心里的情绪，毕竟到时候可能连假的都做不了。  
但是金钟云又不是死的，谁会这么心甘情愿不求回报的一直在自己身边做这种苦差事啊，偏偏自己一颗趋向萌动的心在那个晚上不着调的蹦了一下，于是两情相悦这种事儿不在乎谁先开口，就那么稀里糊涂的两个人就在一起了。一年之后，两个人分手。金钟云转到了爱丁堡，曺圭贤继续留在伦敦。 从那之后，金钟云再也没有听说过关于曺圭贤的任何消息。他毕业之后，又回到了伦敦，进了投行，一个人独自生活直到现在，没有新的恋情也没有新的的恋人，两年前养的一只名叫melo高地长毛猫是他现在唯一的生活伴侣。

3  
当年的金钟云被伤害得心都凉透了，生着气发着誓说再也不想看见曺圭贤，没想到，四年之后，同一幢房子里，他们不仅重逢，根据房东太太得话，他们还要在同一个屋檐下生活三年。  
“钟云啊，这就是新房客，你们一个国家好好相处吧。”  
房东太太的及时出现打破了两人之间尴尬的氛围。  
“嗯……好。”金钟云看向房东太太回答着,又从裤子兜里摸出了三层的钥匙塞在了房东太太手里，说了句“等下我去上班”就转身一溜烟逃回了房间。  
曺圭贤看着金钟云跑走的背影，又回头看看拿着钥匙的房东太太。  
“你别误会，钟云不是那么不好相处的人，不知道今天这是怎么了。”  
曺圭贤微笑着点头应答着，回头看着二楼关起来的门，不知道在想些什么。  
曺圭贤当年分手之后哭过闹过恨过，像发了疯一样地想把金钟云找出来，甚至想到了报警，直到分手后第三个月，不知是谁发给他邮箱里一张照片，上面一个张扬精致的男人搭着金钟云的肩膀，两个人关系亲密的在超市里选着要用来做面的橄榄油。  
无限得担心和慌乱变成了怨怼，恨金钟云的心狠，恨金钟云离开的坚决，也恨他没把自己放在心上。 气愤至极。  
怒极反笑。  
但是生活还得继续，结束了就是结束了。在那之后，曺圭贤也交交往过各色男男女女。四年来，他努力让自己从每天想一次金钟云到每周一次，到每月一次，到想不起来金钟云。他以为遗忘这件事他做的很好，他也以为事情真的已经过去。但是今天，在这栋房子里，曺圭贤发现，在与他再次重逢的一分钟内，他唯一可以确定的是，他一刻都没有忘记过他，忘记过那双眼睛，忘记过那个人。  
金钟云跑回房间瘫坐在床上，直到melo蹭着他的胳膊要填粮食，才缓过神来。melo吃完东西回来靠着金钟云坐着，金钟云转身把它抱在怀里。  
“Melo啊，我又见到他了，四年了。”  
“他应该还记得我吧……”  
“你要是以后在家里遇到他要替我挠他知道吗？”  
“你知道他之前都对我做过什么吗？”  
“Melo啊……为什么我的心里那么难受呢？”  
金钟云想起来了分手那件事儿。  
捉奸在床。  
没有什么比捉奸在床更让人愤怒。  
金钟云临时回家，看见本来说了要去朋友家的曺圭贤的鞋放在玄关，看见那双鞋旁边放了一双高跟鞋。  
金钟云看见一个女人骑在曺圭贤身上，听见那女人腻人的呻吟声。  
还需要解释吗？  
金钟云这辈子最恨的事情就是欺骗和背叛，曺圭贤一次性满足了两条。  
金钟云只觉得脏，说不清是哪里脏，但是似乎就连门把手都是脏的，碰都不愿意碰。一瞬间得夺门而出，却根本不知道要跑去那里。在街上流连到了半夜也无法平息心中的胀痛感，他还是回了家，只整理着对自己来说重要的东西，又把但凡跟曺圭贤有关的都扔进了垃圾桶，最后留了张写着“我从今天开始在你的世界里消失”的纸条，带着行李离开了曺圭贤。  
陷入回忆中的金钟云听着楼上咔嗒一声合上门的声音才回过神来，看看天花板，又看了看外面放晴的天空，叹了口气，还是放下了melo。脑海里依旧乱成一锅粥，试图整理思绪却连根源都不知道在哪里，他心不在焉得整理着公文包，又换好衣服。司机已经在楼下等着了，他拉开房门走了出去。不管发生了什么，生活是他自己的，总是要继续。

4  
曺圭贤的行李很少，收拾了2个小时便接近尾声。  
打开房门得时候整个房子都是安安静静的，他拿着水杯下楼，刚走到楼梯转角，就发现了蹲在饭桌上舔爪子的melo。  
“你是他的猫？”曺圭贤自顾自的到了杯水，拉开椅子坐在melo对面。  
melo放下爪子平视着坐在对面的曺圭贤。  
“你好啊，我叫曺圭贤，我认识他的时候你还不在呢。”说着曺圭贤伸出手。  
“啊！”修长的食指被melo一下子咬在嘴里，在把手收回去的一瞬间那只猫似乎是吃准了他的意图，眼睛都不眨的咬了下去。然后高贵的仰着小脑袋一路小跑着跑回了金钟云的卧室。  
曺圭贤跟着它前后脚进了金钟云的房间。  
平时为了让melo有更多的活动空间，金钟云都会开着房间的门，而今天，金钟云走的匆忙又慌乱，怕是忘记了房子里住了新人的事了。  
金钟云的房间收拾得干净整洁，深棕色的床品跟白色的墙面搭起来异常的高贵典雅，黑色的铁艺大床边上搭了白色的简约床头桌，上面放着白色的小夜灯和放戒指饰品的金色金属圆盘，写字台上放了四个相框，有金钟云自己，有他跟另外一个男孩子——他四年前在邮箱里那张照片上的男生。还有一张是金钟云的硕士毕业照，另外一个相框被他扣了下去，曺圭贤小心翼翼的走过去想把它拿起来看看，犹豫了又犹豫，最终还是放弃了。  
曺圭贤走到门口，看了看这干净的房间，他真的是变了，跟四年前的他一点儿都不一样。  
那时候收拾家务的主力是曺圭贤，金钟云虽然说是处女座，但却是“我自己可以乱但是你必须得干净”的奇怪处女座。他的东西乱的跟狗窝一样却能奇迹般的找到每一样他需要的东西，两个人在一起之后曺圭贤彻底看不下去了，把屋子整理的金钟云都不好意思破坏。  
曺圭贤站在房门口，看着金钟云窗户上的绿植发呆，他看见金钟云的猫跳到了窗户上，冲着他抬起了爪子，然后亮出了尖锐的指甲。  
曺圭贤摸摸鼻尖，刚才被咬的痛感还停留在指尖上，于是默默冲melo摆摆手，回到了客厅。  
「这猫为什么这么讨厌我？」  
曺圭贤靠在沙发上，浏览者附近的商铺，打算买回来一些好吃的贿赂贿赂melo、顺便买点食材弄点吃的。毕竟以后都住在一个屋檐下了，总要缓和一下关系才好。

5  
金钟云的新项目即将进入运作阶段，本想着回公司开个短会说明一下项目交流的细节，没想到不知不觉就到了下班时间。进家门的时候已经晚上七点了，在玄关换了拖鞋往里走，就闻到了饭菜的香味。继续往里走，就看见melo蹲在饭桌上背对着大门，顺着它的视线望过去，金钟云就看见曺圭贤围着碎花围裙拿着木头锅铲一脸惊讶的看着自己。  
四目相对。  
相顾无言。  
曺圭贤知道，如果自己不说话，金钟云是死都不会先开口说第一句的。  
“哥……你……回来了？”  
“嗯……”金钟云点了点头走到客厅，放下背包和电脑走到餐桌前。melo看见金钟云回来了，就优雅的转过身走到他身边蹭着他的衣角，而他也下意识的把手放在它的头上一下一下轻轻抚摸。  
“这是你的猫吗？”  
“是。”  
“他叫什么？”  
“melo。”  
每个问题都不超过2个音节，曺圭贤有些郁闷。  
“你吃过饭了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“一起吧。”  
“不了。”  
“我做多了，不吃扔掉很浪费的。”  
金钟云有点犹豫，一天没吃饭倒是饿的很，但是……  
“就当是我的乔迁宴吧……”  
“行吧。”  
金钟云看着曺圭贤朝着自己走过来修长的手要拉自己的胳膊，电光石火间，记忆一下子就回到了四年前的那天。  
不动声色的避开那只伸过来的手：“我去洗手。”金钟云转身进了卫生间。  
留在桌子上的melo或许是感受到了主人的情绪起伏变化，冲着曺圭贤狠狠的呲着牙，灰绿色的眼睛透露着深深的敌意。  
金钟云在卫生间不停的用力洗着自己的双手，洗手液挤了又挤，小手搓了又搓，只是觉得脏，必须要洗干净，情绪一度失控到崩溃，心脏撕裂的感觉从胸口传来，压抑的他喘不过气，他只能努力的用手捂住嘴巴，不让冲破胸腔传出来的痛感在嗓音中转化成沉重的哀呼。  
大口喘着气平复着情绪，又用指尖抹掉情绪崩溃流出来的生理泪水，他双手撑在洗手池边，怔怔的望着眼前快速流动的水柱，想了好久，最终还是拿起手机拨通了电话。  
“怎么了？”电话那边传来了至亲的声音，金钟云莫名觉得自己放松了下来。  
“希澈啊，是我……“  
“你出什么事了吗？怎么声音这样？”  
”我又遇到曺圭贤了，我该怎么办，我觉得……我……”  
金希澈是金钟云的至交，在爱丁堡定居，心理学家。  
金钟云离开曺圭贤的时候就直接去投奔了金希澈，在他的卫生间把自己洗了一个小时才出来，出来之后依旧不停的洗手，把金希澈吓了一跳。等到他镇静下来，经过不停的引导金希澈才明白发生了什么。  
那时候的金钟云太在乎曺圭贤了，甚至把他视作自己身体的一部分，本来就是极度缺乏安全的他，在看到那些画面之后受到了巨大的冲击，感觉自己深爱的曺圭贤被别人“玷污”之后就是自己变得不再干净了。  
理智做出了受到欺骗和背叛的判断与圭贤分了手，但是心里受到的创伤却根深蒂固的留了下来。这次见到圭贤，把已经治愈了三年的心病勾了回来，金希澈有点头疼……  
“你别急，深呼吸……你很干净，非常干净……你们已经没有关系了。”  
“他现在跟你没有关系了。他是正常人，你也是，你很干净……深呼吸。”  
“好了，现在整理一下自己，冷静一下。”  
“没关系的，想出去吃饭就去，不想就直接回房间。”  
“你没有必要对他负责。”  
在希澈不停的安慰下，金钟云似乎找回了些平静。  
“好了，我没事了。”  
“嗯……你一个人好好的，我冬天去看你。”  
“嗯……你放心。”  
“钟云啊……”  
“嗯？  
“记得抹点护手霜，对自己好一点……”  
“我知道……谢谢你……”  
“不用跟我说这些的……”  
挂掉电话，金钟云看着被自己搓得通红的手，苦笑着叹了一口气，挤了柜子里跟自己身上一样味道的护手霜轻轻涂着，抬起头又看看镜子里的自己，推开门出了卫生间。  
饭桌上的气氛有些奇怪，曺圭贤无数次欲言又止，看的金钟云也很难受。  
“你有什么要说的吗？”  
金钟云喝了一口橙汁开口询问。  
“哥……这几年过的好吗？”  
“工作还是私生活？”  
“都……”  
“还好。”  
“哥现在一个人吗？”  
“是。”  
“我们以后好好相处吧。”  
“好。”  
“哥，明天早上一起去晨跑吧。”  
“我明天出差去瑞士，一周之后回。”  
“这样啊……”  
“你工作忙么？”  
“我工作主要在家的。”  
“那你帮我照顾melo吧。”金钟云看看蹲在自己旁边闭着眼睛的猫说。  
“它好像不是很喜欢我……”曺圭贤有些委屈。  
“嗯？”  
“它今天咬我来着，冲我亮爪子还呲牙，我明明什么都没做……”  
金钟云愣了一下，低头看着旁边的melo，可是melo的表情比曺圭贤还委屈。金钟云心下明白，这是在给自己报仇呢。  
他伸手给它挠挠眉毛和胡子，又照着脑门亲了一口才转过头说：“它怕生。”  
“我不想寄养，怕它受委屈，能帮忙吗？”  
曺圭贤想了想，点点头。  
“我吃完了，谢谢你，东西放桌子上吧，我明天收。”金钟云告了别，拿着背包和电脑上了楼，melo也从饭桌上跳下去跟着他回了房间。

6  
夜深人静，金钟云躺着床上回想着这可以被称作是“兵荒马乱”的一天，melo靠着他的手臂，他握着melo的小爪垫。  
“你今天是给我报仇来着？”  
melo往他的方向蹭了蹭。  
“我今天看到他，想起来过去的事情呢……”  
“本来以为会恨的要死，却还是心软了……”  
“我明天就走了，你跟他暂时好好相处一下吧……”  
“他还是个挺好的人的，至少四年前是……”  
“我跟你带新鲜的三文鱼啊，这次要去瑞士和挪威呢……”  
melo的小脑袋蹭了蹭金钟云的面颊，找了个舒服的姿势，两个人都睡着了。  
可是楼上的曺圭贤却失眠了。  
多年未见，他真的想问清楚当年为什么不告而别，又为什么在短短3个月就可以跟另一个男人如此亲密相谈甚欢，他想问问他是不是又用同样的方法甩了那个男人，他还想问问为什么那个男人的合照可以留在他的相框里，而自己的痕迹却一点儿都找不到。  
他知道金钟云是个念旧的人，这种程度，难道当年的爱意都是假的吗？  
曺圭贤这几年交了男女朋友有三四个，全都无疾而终，现在只有两三个固定床伴，偶尔满足一下需求。这些年来心里不是没有疙瘩，只是怎么解开的问题，曾经以为这辈子再也遇不到金钟云，曺圭贤甚至已经准备接受自己可能孤独终老的事实了，偏偏命运就是这么弄人。曺圭贤觉得，这次必须要给自己一个交代。  
第二天一早金钟云就走了，曺圭贤起床下楼的时候melo依旧坐在餐桌上等着他，水池里的碗已经被洗干净放在架子上等着晾干。曺圭贤拿出猫食盆，放在饭桌上，又从橱子里拿出猫粮给它填满。然后拉开椅子坐在melo面前看着它一口一口的吃。  
“呀……我知道你不喜欢我……但是我们至少要相处一周呢……”  
猫还是低着头慢条斯理的一块一块吃着粮食，对着他的话充耳不闻。  
“我们好好相处可以吗？要不然你的主人要担心了呢……”  
melo听了这句话慢慢抬起头，灰绿色的眸子一瞬不瞬的盯着他看着，似乎是在思考曺圭贤的话，过了一会儿，曺圭贤看见那只猫移开了视线，开始盯着自己身后的壁橱。他愣了愣，转过身也看着壁橱。  
“你是成精了吧！”  
曺圭贤认命的拍了一下桌子，叹着气从座位上起身来到壁橱前面。伸手拉开门，里面躺着的是曺圭贤昨天为了讨好那只猫同食材一起买回来的猫零食。不得不说曺圭贤蒙的简直太准了，三文鱼的罐头和吞拿鱼的果冻，非常不巧的正是金钟云家这只猫的最爱。  
曺圭贤思量了一下，拿了一猫份的罐头和果冻，仔细关好橱门才转身把东西放在桌子上。拿了另外的碗放零食，曺圭贤边打开边对着等在旁边的melo唠叨。  
“你是神兽来的吧？”  
“金钟云哪搞来你这么聪明的猫的？”  
曺圭贤停下手里的动作，抬头看着melo的眼睛。  
“呐……吃了我的东西就不能咬我了知道吗？”  
余光瞟到了melo屈起的小爪子，立刻指着爪子补充到：“挠我也不可以！”  
直到melo“喵”了一声表示听到了才放心继续弄罐头。  
到了中午，阴沉了一上午的伦敦终于下起了绵绵不绝的雨来，一人一猫吃饱喝足，曺圭贤大大方方的把门打开让它进屋睡在自己的被子上，自己也就着另外一边睡起了午觉。  
可能是雨天人会更加疲惫，睡意也会不断的入侵着人脆弱的精神，曺圭贤这一觉睡的格外深沉，梦见了当时发现金钟云留下的纸条的那个傍晚，他梦见的和现实不一样，梦里那天金钟云最终回来了，他在雨里哭着朝自己跑过来，一下子奔入自己怀里，说些什么都被雨声盖住了根本听不清，拳头却是一下又一下的砸在自己的肩膀上，他任由他打着，宣泄着情绪，只能紧紧抱着他不还手。很久之后他发觉自己的肚子上传来一阵钝痛，感叹着“金钟云下手真狠”，意识却也逐渐转醒。  
一睁开眼睛，曺圭贤就看见白白的天花板，肚子上的钝痛还时不时的袭来。视线往下一移，就看见melo黄棕色的身影以自己的肚子为起点在床上、地面和写字台上来回进行着下午的跑酷运动。  
外面的雨依旧在下，曺圭贤伸手摁亮了床头的灯光，双手用力撑着身体靠在了手边的靠枕上。跑酷结束的melo带着有活力的心跳声回到床上，在他腰侧的位置坐下来梳理着自己的毛发。  
曺圭贤伸出手试探着摸了摸它的头又挠了挠它的下巴，没有意料当中的反抗令曺圭贤对中午贿赂的零食效果很满意。  
外面的雨渐渐变大，曺圭贤起身跑到金钟云的屋子里检查了门窗有没有关紧，又一溜烟儿的跑回了房间钻进被子里取暖。那个梦还历历在目，平常做的梦总会在梦醒时分忘得干干净净一丝不留，但是这次曺圭贤记得每一个每一个细节。从分手到现在，他已经2年没有梦见过金钟云了。  
「如果当时他回来了呢？」  
可是，没有如果……思量着些从来没有发生过的事情本身就没有任何意义。曺圭贤不是怨天尤人的人，但是在这件事情上，说是遗憾也好，说是羁绊也罢，他从来就没有真正释怀过。  
这些年来曺圭贤一直都觉得是他们之间发生了什么他不知道的事情才会这样。金钟云就好像一场梦，一夜之间突然消失的一场梦。他拿起放在床边的钱包，在不起眼的夹层里，躺着那张被曺圭贤蹂躏过千百遍的纸，金钟云行云流水的字体依旧依稀可见。  
「明明是流着泪写的字，为什么还要走呢？」修长的手指摩挲着纸边依稀模糊的水渍想着。  
然后他想起来照片里那个面容精美而又张扬的男人。  
「那明明不是他喜欢的类型啊……」。

7  
在曺圭贤用零食换取同melo平安无事相处的第五天晚上，他带着自己的床伴之一回了家，两个人一进玄关，站在桌子上的melo瞬间就弓起身子冲着曺圭贤身后的人呲着牙，发出十分不悦的唔鸣声，向街边略过的消防车一样，一声接着一声。  
“你什么时候养猫了？”后边的人一边抓着曺圭贤的肩膀向后躲，一边问。  
“这是小祖宗。”曺圭贤无奈的撇撇嘴，“你顺着楼梯上三楼等我吧。”  
那人点点头，脚刚迈出一步就听见melo发出“嘶哈”的一声，这回可是连爪子都呲出来了。  
“算了，你还是站这儿等我吧。”  
曺圭贤说着咽了口唾沫慢慢的往melo身边蹭过去。  
“你乖啊，他就是回来跟我住一下……”  
“他不是坏人啊……”  
“你别挠我啊……”  
成功接近melo的曺圭贤眼疾手快一把揽着它的肚子，抄起它转身就往金钟云的屋里跑，顺便还用宽厚的手掌捂住它灰绿色的眼睛，避免melo跟那人四目相对，激起更深的怒火。  
飞快的跑进金钟云的房间关门开灯，把melo稳稳当当的放在金钟云的大床上：“呐……我没灵感了，不要坏我好事啊……你就先在你主人这对付一下，我速战速决。”  
他在melo的水碗里加了牛奶和纯净水，转身出门前又回头看了看蹲在床上没挪窝的melo才关门。melo看看他的背影，又看了看放在墙边的牛奶，转过身卧了个旋就趴在了金钟云的枕头边上，黄棕色的小脑袋垫着踏雪的爪子轻寐。  
而这边的曺圭贤被这场突如其来的插曲搞得有些心烦意乱，本来约好的性事也没有尽兴，草草了事的结果就是被床伴抱怨了好一会儿，曺圭贤认栽，抱歉的送他出了门。大门关上，偌大的家里又剩了一猫一人两个

他打开金钟云房间的大门，melo还在刚刚的地方，安安静静的窝在金钟云的枕头边上趴着，听见开门的声音也只是背了一下耳朵，连头都没有抬起来。曺圭贤走到床边，坐在床上顺着它柔软的毛发一下一下的安抚着。  
“生气了？”  
melo闻声抬头看了看他，又回到了之前的姿势继续趴着。  
“那会儿我每次惹他生气了，他也像你这样。”  
说着，曺圭贤脱掉了脚上的拖鞋躺在了金钟云的床上，柔软蓬松的枕头一下子就包围了他的皮肤，同时环绕起来的还有残留在上面、金钟云惯用的洗发水味道，中间还夹杂着淡淡的香水味和玫瑰精油味。  
「他是跟过去不同了。」  
那时候的金钟云清清爽爽又没心没肺，活脱脱一个不懂事的男孩子样子。自己比他小那么多却更像是哥哥一样，自然而然的就想要照顾他、唠叨他。那时候他大条的根本不懂什么用香水或者护肤，看着自己擦脸他就跟着擦，看着自己治痘坑他就在边上炫耀自己天生丽质，同住的小姑娘们晚上在客厅里敷着面膜追剧，他就也在旁边蹭一片面膜一起看。  
他离开自己四五年了，那天进浴室放自己的东西的时候，他看见金钟云把他惯用的东西整齐的码在旁边的柜子里面，从沐浴露到洗发水每样都有四五个不同却高端自然的品牌，功效也不甚相同。他卧室的白色铁艺架子上摆着很多种类的护肤品和香水，下层放着已经用尽的香水瓶子，看来是偏爱着同样一种味道，很多香水都没拆包装，唯独只有那种香水已经用完了四瓶，却连鹅黄色的包装盒都小心翼翼的收着，黑色缎带的蝴蝶结好好地绑在盒子上面，摆的整整齐齐。新打开的一瓶和护肤品一样放在上层，已经用掉了三分之一，曺圭贤打开盖子闻了闻，是第一天晚上凑近他时闻到的温馨又高雅的味道。  
似乎离开了曺圭贤之后，他已经学着把自己照顾的很好了。  
也很明显，金钟云并没有按照曺圭贤记忆里以及想象中的方式生活。  
曺圭贤一瞬间有些黯然神伤，不知道为什么，明明是好事，止不住的低落感却不停的涌过来。他把头埋进金钟云的枕头里贪婪的呼吸着那熟悉又陌生的味道，又伸过手来把melo揽进怀里，放任自己就这么睡过去。  
半夜风气，深秋的温度实在变化太快，空气骤冷惹得曺圭贤渐醒，起来盖了被子倒头接着睡。  
第二天早晨，金钟云回到家里，打开卧室房门，看到的就是这么一幕。  
一人一猫，躺在自己的大床上，睡得乐不思蜀。  
阴霾了三四天的天空突然放晴，透过纱帘和布帘隐隐约约照在深棕色的被子上。金钟云走到床边拎着melo脖子后面的毛把他从曺圭贤的胳膊里面提出来。  
“你个卖主求荣的！亏我还因为担心你提前两天就回来了！”  
他转身走到床边把窗帘一下子拉开，又回身靠在窗台上抱着猫看着床上的人出神，思考着怎么在不触碰曺圭贤的前提下把他从自己的床上弄下来。而曺圭贤也在晃眼的光亮中逐渐转醒，他翻了个身，睁开眼睛，依稀仿佛看见了背光站着的金钟云，他低头看了看自己身上盖的被子和被金钟云抱在怀里的melo一下子就清醒了。  
“哥……你……你回来了……”他猛地坐起来，有些不知所措的看着他。  
金钟云不知道自己是应该生气还是应该无奈，叹了口气说：“几天没用了，你把床单被罩枕套给我洗了吧。”  
走到门口转身又看看愣在床上的曺圭贤补充道：“我去喂猫。”  
曺圭贤揉揉脑袋，不安的站起身开始取下金钟云的床上用品，不一会儿就听见身后传来踢踏踢踏上楼的脚步声，他回过头，刚好，金钟云的小脑袋就从门后露出来：“你喂melo什么了？为什么它不吃猫粮？”  
曺圭贤脑子“嗡”的一下彻底清醒了。  
“啊……那个……”  
「这破事儿不能说真话吧……」  
“你不会喂它猫零食了吧？”  
“……”曺圭贤的头耷拉下来了……  
“你不会把零食当成饭喂它了吧？”  
“……”曺圭贤的脑袋耷拉的更低了……  
“你！”  
金钟云瞪圆了眼睛，骂人的话跑到了嘴边，又转了个圈，到底还是没说出口，叹了口气接着说：“你把东西放洗衣机里就好了，等会儿我去收。”说完又跑下了楼。  
金钟云从带回来的袋子里取出了新鲜的三文鱼处理好放进了melo的饭碗里，看着它低着头慢条斯理的吃起来实在气不过，就伸出食指戳着它小脑门上的“川”字，边戳边说：“你一顿零食就被收买了？”  
“你忘了谁把你救回来的了？”  
“你哪里对得起我了？”  
“卖主求荣！”  
“你个卖主求荣的小混蛋！”  
“本来还想给你买牛肉的，这周，不对，这个月，你就给老子乖乖吃猫粮吧！”  
“绝食我也不管你！”  
吃完饭的melo看着自己的主人还在气头上，就走到他身边用头轻轻的蹭着他的胳膊，又撒娇一样的冲他叫着。金钟云心软的要死，没蹭几下就妥协了，小手挠着melo的眉毛：“好了，不生气了，但是猫粮还是要吃一个月的……”  
“那个……已经放在洗衣机里了，大约1个小时就洗好了。”  
小絮叨被打断，金钟云不满的回头对曺圭贤点了点头：“好的，我知道了，辛苦你。”  
“那……我先回房间了……”  
“好。”  
看着曺圭贤的身影消失在楼梯转角，金钟云转过头跟melo四目相对：“走吧，小叛徒。”  
起身拿着放在门口的行李箱回到房间，打开衣柜门选择了一套纯白色的新床品铺好，又拿起浴巾到浴室里冲了一个舒舒服服的澡，回来抹好按摩油的时候，洗衣机里的衣物也洗好了，他把床单被罩放在洗衣篮子里，拿到三层的露台上打算晾干。  
曺圭贤回到房间坐在床上可是睡意全无，所有的注意力都集中在了楼下发出的声音上。金钟云走上房间关了门，他的卧室门关上过了十分钟又打开。他走到了浴室，不一会儿就传来了水声，水声断断续续，大约十五分钟彻底停了下来。然后浴室门被打开，金钟云踏拉着拖鞋回到卧室又关上门。十五分钟后三层的洗衣机发出响声，他又打开了门踏拉着拖鞋上了楼，大约是在拿床单，两三分钟后就听见天台门被打开的声音，然后曺圭贤就在自己的窗口，透过一层薄薄的纱帘看到了金钟云拿着洗衣篮子的身影。  
那篮子好像太大了，对于他的小手来说。  
他穿着乳白色的宽松居家服，深棕色的拖鞋倒是跟床品莫名的搭配起来，白白的脚部皮肤也被衬得更加透亮。早起的微风吹着他宽松的衣角，一节柔韧的腰部皮肤在衣摆下面若隐若现。似乎是在健身，腹部肌肉隐约可见。晾好所有的床单被罩，他站直身子伸了个大大的懒腰，闭起眼睛感受着阳光和微风轻拂面部的感觉，又拿起脚边的洗衣篮转身原路返回。就在感觉到他的目光略过自己窗户的瞬间，曺圭贤条件反射的缩回了被子里。  
他听见金钟云回了房间，不一会儿又出来上了楼，他觉得金钟云可能是要洗出差期间的衣物，果然，三分钟后洗衣机又勤勤恳恳的运作起来，发出了轰隆轰隆的声响。  
曺圭贤的世界在金钟云的房间最后一次传来关门声的时候彻底安静了下来。  
「我怕是……疯了吧？」  
他拿起手机，上面躺着另外一个人刚刚发过来的信息：  
——「今天有时间么？约？」  
——「约吧……」  
——「约哪?你家我家？」  
——「我家吧……」  
——「真的？我还是第一次去你家呢……」  
曺圭贤设了闹钟，烦躁的把手机仍在一边，洗衣机的声音隐约传来，惹人疲惫，不一会儿就进入了睡梦当中。

8  
金钟云一觉醒来是下午四点，洗衣机的衣服已经洗完，他晾好衣服又给自己和melo做好饭就坐在饭桌上摊开资料开始整理这次出差的工作内容。  
七点的时候，曺圭贤也醒了，一下楼就看见戴着眼睛、喝着咖啡、抱着电脑、皱着眉头的金钟云。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯……”金钟云放下手里的咖啡回答他，“冰箱里还有三明治，你不介意的话可以吃点。”  
曺圭贤拉开冰箱，里面躺着金钟云自制减肥三明治一枚，那个量和填充物，明显不够曺圭贤的饭量。他把三明治拿出来，金钟云顺便把饭桌收拾出来一个人的位置方便他吃东西。  
“我再做点面，你吃吗？”  
“不了，我吃过了。”金钟云看着电脑没抬头。  
曺圭贤点点头拿出食材开始忙活。  
门铃响的时候，曺圭贤忙着做酱料，金钟云回头看看曺圭贤也不像是有时间开门的样子就站起身来。  
“哪位？”金钟云一边回应着，一边打开门。  
门外站着一个长相精致的男人，年龄看上去比圭贤稍小一点，穿着牛仔服和白色半袖的内搭，就是那双鞋，金钟云不太喜欢，跟整体风格不搭不说，也太普通老旧了一点，一看就是没有在认真打理。  
“你是？”  
“请问曺圭贤在吗？”那个人回答。  
金钟云翻了个白眼，转身朝里面大喊了一句“曺圭贤有人找！”就转身离开，门在弹簧的作用下“哐”的一声就关上了。曺圭贤听见金钟云的吼声吓得身体一震，才后知后觉的想起来今天约了别人的事情，转身看见金钟云一身低气压的进来，刘海和眼镜挡着脸看不清楚表情，马上就关了火跑过去把门打开。  
而门外的男人被刚刚关门一瞬间金钟云的眼神秒到还没缓过神来。在曺圭贤开门的同时感叹了一句：“你室友太特么霸气了……”  
“快进来。”曺圭贤瞪了他一眼。  
“可以参观房间吗？”那男人蹦跶到曺圭贤边上问。  
“不可以。”  
两个人走到餐厅，男人礼貌的朝金钟云鞠躬问好，金钟云头都没抬，点点头。  
“你吃饭了吗？”曺圭贤问那个人。  
“吃过了。”  
“那你去我房间吧。”  
曺圭贤把那个人带进自己的房间，指了浴室的位置，又跑去确认了一下melo乖乖在金钟云屋里睡觉就关好门出去继续吃他的面条了。  
坐在金钟云特意给他空出来的空地，曺圭贤咬着叉子莫名有点忐忑。  
金钟云撇了他一眼，手指飞快的在电脑上移动着：“你朋友？”  
突然被提问的曺圭贤愣了一下才回答：“也不算……是朋友……”  
“那是？”  
“是……就是……床……”  
“床伴？”  
“咳咳咳咳……”一次就猜中慌得曺圭贤一个噎到不停咳嗽。  
金钟云一边回复邮件，一边顺手把白水放在他盘子边上。曺圭贤喝着水抬头看着眼前的人，他没有看着自己，白皙的手指飞快的在键盘上移动着，不知道是什么引起了不满，好看的眉轻轻皱起，揪成了一团。  
“嗯……是床伴……”低下头承认的毫无底气。  
“他品位够差的……”  
最后一句话打完，金钟云点了发送合上电脑，收拾了被他摆了一桌子的资料又把剩下的一口咖啡喝完，他把杯子放在曺圭贤盘子前面说：“我约了动物医院，等会儿去洗melo顺便夜跑，你们二位请便。”  
他抱起资料转身要走，又好像忘了什么一样回过身来，对着曺圭贤说：“反正你要洗盘子，就连我的杯子一起洗了吧。”  
说完就消失在楼梯的拐角处。  
曺圭贤看着盘子里的面条眨眨眼睛，默默拿起自己的杯子又喝了一口水。  
「就这样就接受了？」  
放在之前的金钟云，会气炸的吧。  
金钟云是占有欲极强的处女座，虽然生活洁癖体现在不太明显的方面，但是精神洁癖却是到了极致的程度，爱人的精神出轨和身体出轨他哪样都无法接受。但是今天这种反应却是出乎曺圭贤意料的，曺圭贤有些郁结「这是不是意味着他的心里早就没有了我？」  
十分钟之后，金钟云一身黑色的运动装，抱着melo出了门，而曺圭贤还在慢条斯理的吃着面条。

9  
“曺圭贤，‘钟云’是谁？”  
性事结束，那个男人靠在床头看着曺圭贤穿着衣服不由自主的问出声。  
曺圭贤顿了一下，锋利的眉毛皱在一起，对于对方意料之外的提问无声的表达着烦躁和厌恶：“怎么了？”  
“你有时会喊他的名字……那种时候……”  
曺圭贤放下手里的衣服，愣了愣回答：“你还不走？等会儿你新男朋友杀过来了怎么办。”  
“我们分了。”  
“分了？”  
“我们不合适。”  
“有几个人跟你合适？”  
“我看你室友……”  
“你别惦记他！”曺圭贤马上打断他的话。  
“那你呢？你真的不考虑一下我么？”  
“不考虑。”  
“为什么？”  
“你品味太差。”  
说完曺圭贤拿着浴巾进了浴室。  
「品位太差？怎么跟他说的一模一样……」  
曺圭贤回想着自己刚刚说的话，站在花洒下面傻笑。洗好澡回来的时候，那人已经走了。曺圭贤换下一次性的床单被罩扔进了垃圾桶里，换上自己的床品，拎着垃圾袋下了楼，把东西扔在门口顺便在街上溜达着等夜跑回来的金钟云。大约十分钟，金钟云黑色的身影出现在街角，手上拎着melo的专用包，发间绑了黑色的运动发带，戴着黄色的偏光镜和耳机。  
“这么快？”  
金钟云问出声的一瞬间也觉得自己的问题损了点。  
“各取所需而已。”曺圭贤回答的坦然倒是让金钟云有限无所适从，只能摸了摸鼻子掩饰着自己内心复杂的想法。  
“那走吧。”  
“我帮你拿melo吧……”说着，曺圭贤修长的手指就向着提手伸过去。  
金钟云下意识就想要逃开，右脚往后撤一步跟着拎着包的右手就向后避开了曺圭贤伸过来的手，向后摇晃的包震动的过于明显，引起了里面melo的不适，它很大的叫了一声表示抗议。  
“不必了，我自己可以。”金钟云低头说着，抬起脚绕过曺圭贤往家的方向走去。  
停在空中的手有些尴尬的握了握，最终还是收回到口袋里。  
两个人肩并肩，各怀心事的走在回去的路上，曺圭贤犹豫了又犹豫，还是拿出了兜里的手机点出播出页面递给了金钟云：“哥，你方便留个电话给我吗？以后住在一起方便联系。”  
金钟云低头看着递过来的手机，屏幕上没有来得及自动调整的白色光亮晃得眼睛生疼，想了想回答：“我的手机号我不大记得，回去查了给你贴在门上吧。”  
曺圭贤讪讪的点了点头收回了手机。  
回到家里melo被放出来，翻蹄亮掌的一路跑回钟云房间自己的小窝里，看的曺圭贤和金钟云两个哈哈大笑。  
“melo最讨厌洗澡的，每次从医院出来都这样。”金钟云笑着解释。  
“哥，为什么叫它melo？”  
“是想让它得到很多的爱吧……”  
“哥……你……”  
“时间不早了，我去洗澡等下电话号码贴在你房门上。”金钟云打断了曺圭贤的话，不论他要说的是什么，都不会是现在他愿意听到的。  
曺圭贤回到房间里坐在电脑前开始工作，听着楼下的开关门声音，听着水声响起又停下来，听着他走回房间又打开门出来，走到门口又返回去。曺圭贤从来不知道自己的听力可以灵敏到这种程度，尤其是在夜深人静的现在。有些心烦意乱，手下的笔在雪白的纸上胡乱划拉着，又在一个点猛然停住，直到源源不断的墨水顺着笔尖渗出，渗透了纸张。他抽了纸巾沾去笔尖残留的墨迹，把桌子上的纸胡乱团成团扔进了废纸篓，非本意的发起了呆。房间里安静的像被摁下了静止键，只能听见胸腔中回荡的、他的呼吸声，这样的安静太给人压迫感。似乎是想到了什么，曺圭贤站起身来打开门，门的正中间齐眉的位置贴了一张明黄色的便利贴，金钟云的字体跃然纸上，比四年前更有力、更干练。  
顺手摘下来存好了号码，他拿出钱包把便利贴跟纸条一起藏在了夹层里。  
深夜，金钟云收拾停当，正躺在床上看着书酝酿睡意，放在床头的手机突然响了起来，手机屏幕上显示的是一个陌生号码。  
带着疑问，他摁下了接听键。  
“您好？哪位？”  
“哥，是我，圭贤。”  
“嗯，你看到号码了呀。”  
“嗯，这个是我的号码。”  
“好的。”  
“那我就不打扰哥了。”  
“好。”  
金钟云挂掉电话，刚要放回原处，手机铃声又响起来了，又是一个陌生的号码。  
“您好，哪位？”  
“哥……还是我……”  
“嗯？”  
“这个是我另外一个号码，你打哪个我都会接的。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“还有，哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“晚安。”  
“嗯。”  
金钟云挂了电话顺便关了机。他放下书看着边上趴着正睁着大眼睛看着自己melo出神。  
半晌，他说：“你说，他这是要干什么？”  
?  
10  
每次出差回来，金钟云都会有一个相对时间比较长的假期，大约三四天的程度。剩下的细节交给下面的同事去完善跟进，几个team分别跟进着不同项目，没有特别的情况，他们每天会固定向他汇报2次工作进度，而他只要在路演正式开始之后持续跟进解决突发问题和奇奇怪怪的幺蛾子就好了。  
又是一个阴雨连绵的下午，金钟云看着水池里堆积如山的杯子和碗碟，果断决定买一个洗碗机回来。金钟云属于宁愿做饭都不愿意洗碗的人，在正常情况下，他是非常讨厌洗碗的。偏偏做一次饭他能用上七八个锅碗瓢盆有的没的，加上菜板菜刀、切肉的切菜的、切生的切熟的，一次劳动结束水池里待清洗的东西可以堆的跟盆景一样。  
他也试图减少过用量，但每次处女座的洁癖属性都会毫无疑问的取得压倒性胜利。  
他盘着腿坐在客厅的沙发上，抱着ipad在购物网站上划拉着，选择着自己喜欢的机器。不一会儿melo也凑了过来，踏雪的两只前爪撑在他腿上朝iPad的屏幕看了一会儿就毫不客气的走到了他身上卧了个旋趴在他小腿交叉的位置。金钟云把平板从猫和腿之间抽出，稳稳当当的放在了melo的后背上继续看。  
在截稿日期之前交了画稿和书稿的曺圭贤下楼打算喝口水，转过楼梯就看见这样一幅猫人合一的景象。  
“我等会儿去超市，哥要一起吗？”  
曺圭贤倒了一杯温水喝了一口，顺势走到沙发边上坐到了金钟云旁边，趴在金钟云腿上的melo抬起头看看曺圭贤的腿，又在两个人的腿之间抉择了一下，果断起身爬到了曺圭贤的身上。金钟云趁机放下双腿穿上拖鞋朝另一个方向挪了挪，下意识的跟他保持着距离。  
“等我看一下。”  
金钟云刚看上的洗碗机大约要四五天才能送到家里，那个时候要洗的碗就能堆到房顶了，或者因为没有碗和盘子装食物饿疯了也不一定。刚好附近的超市有那家品牌的专柜，他决定过去看看，更何况曺圭贤这个壮劳力，不用白不用。  
“一起吧，我去换个衣服。”  
金钟云开始认真的考虑应该顺便买辆车的时候，他跟曺圭贤打着伞，已经在路边等了20分钟出租车了。  
“你有车么？”金钟云看着旁边围着黑色围巾的曺圭贤认真说。  
“没有。”  
“那你有买车的计划么？”  
“暂时也没有。”  
“嗯。”  
金钟云掏出手机打算叫个Uber顺便问问金希澈最近有什么适合自己的车型可以推荐给他。  
“哥你问这个干什么？”  
“我看房子前面的车位空着，感觉可以买辆车。”  
“你是挖到金子了吗？怎么这么有钱？”  
“差不多……你就当是挖到金子了吧。”  
两个人闲聊的空档，叫的车也已经到了。差不多十分钟的车程就到了超市，一进超市大门金钟云就目的明确的直奔柜台，曺圭贤换了硬币拿购物车的功夫，金钟云的身影就只剩下一抹红色的衣角还飘在他的视线里了。曺圭贤马上推着车跟上他的步伐，他走到专柜时金钟云已经开始填写配送单了。  
“哥你买了啥？”曺圭贤凑近询问。  
“洗碗机。”金钟云握着笔，食指伸出来指了指货架中间一个白色经典款的洗碗机。  
“你都不比较一下吗？”这么果断就买了，之前那个选择障碍到吃个早餐吐司加番茄酱还是美乃滋都要选择半天的金钟云哪去了？  
“比较过了，你可以看看，这是最适合我们家里的。”  
曺圭贤感觉心脏猛的跳了一下。  
「我们……家里的……」  
这个词上一次出现不知道过了多久，是上学的时候从图书馆一起出来谈论着两个人新买的植物，还是坐在餐厅里讲着冰箱里的黄油好像放了太久该扔掉了……曺圭贤已经完全记不清了，他拿过洗碗机的宣传册随意翻看，那些洗碗机有的五彩斑斓跟家里黑白蓝的装修风格一点都不搭，有的容量大到可以洗一家七口的日常餐具，还有的耗水量大，或者小的只能放进杯子盘子，小锅是肯定放不进去的。金钟云选的这款耗电量小，容量也合适，自带烘干消毒功能，还能预约时间和洗水果蔬菜，确实是最合适的了，纯白色的金属机身放在白色流理台和蓝色壁橱之间也非常好看。  
金钟云把单子交给售货员，约定好了一小时后提货才转身看着曺圭贤。  
“我的都搞定了，你要买什么？”  
曺圭贤从裤兜里掏出手机点开备忘录上面的购物清单举到金钟云面前。  
“就……这些……”  
“这些？”金钟云看着眼前写的密密麻麻，颇有翻篇架势的清单皱了皱眉毛。  
「确定不是要把超市搬回家么？」  
金钟云默默的跟在曺圭贤身后，看着他把清单上的物品一样一样放在购物车里。这个男孩还是跟4年前一样，细致而富有耐心，对自己的需求可能不太清楚但是对比还是做的很好的，偶尔也会有冲动消费，大包的薯片看着有折扣就放了五六包进购物车里，依旧还会流连在酒类区域不舍得离开，啤酒买了3打，红酒和香槟也各买了一瓶，怕自己不耐烦还不停的回过头看自己脸色，说了四五次没关系才放下心继续逛。  
金钟云无奈的摇摇头往手里的购物篮里扔了一打零度可乐和六个牛油果。  
这次金钟云长了记性，结账的时候就叫好了车，两个人推着购物车到达停车场的时候，司机也刚刚就位。吃的喝的用的放满了整个后备箱，坐在车里，曺圭贤怀里还抱着两瓶酒。  
一路沉默，只有司机一个人有一搭没一搭的偶尔说几句，曺圭贤处于礼貌偶尔回应一下。司机开到街口停了车，曺圭贤左手拎着洗碗机，右手拎着金钟云的可乐和他的酒，慢慢悠悠跟在金钟云身后，金钟云怀里也抱了一打曺圭贤的啤酒，手里拎着各种食物，走在前面去给两个人开门。  
曺圭贤低头想着刚刚在超市买东西的场景。  
买橄榄油的时候，他在一瓶精制小容量和一瓶普通大容量中间纠结，金钟云在边上看了一会儿云淡风轻的说：“买小容量的吧，你一次又不会用很多，大瓶的要用很久。”选吐司的时候，曺圭贤还在纠结买全麦还是黄油的时候，金钟云直接拿走了货架里面的全麦面包，还说着：“全麦比较适合你，而且你手上两包是昨天的，不新鲜。”最厉害的是买做汤的牛肉和鸡胸肉的时候，金钟云问了用途之后，一眼就能看找出最适合的部位当中最新鲜的那一块，甚至连哪块肉来自比较年轻的牛都知道。  
曺圭贤真的开始认真好奇两个人分开的四年，金钟云到底发生了什么？  
人，总是会变的。  
曺圭贤自己也不是四年前那个青涩无措的青年了，那金钟云呢？  
金钟云似乎已经彻底不是那个他曾经朝夕相处耳鬓厮磨的金钟云了。  
他还像以前那样英俊帅气，却再也没有之前的活泼健谈，取而代之的是成熟男人散发出的精明睿智和低调沉稳。  
他像一只优雅的豹子，眼睛中闪烁着的光似乎可以看穿每一个人靠近他的人的想法。曺圭贤突然想起了那天晚上吃着面条看他工作的时候，是不是工作时也像逛超市一样杀伐决断，果敢决绝？他那个睿智的小脑袋是不是总是高速的旋转着，无论什么时候都能第一时间做出最好的判断？  
曺圭贤突然有些害怕，那样的人往往精于算计，居心叵测，那金钟云呢？  
现在的他已经彻底颠覆了曺圭贤过去几年的认知。现在的金钟云，到底还有什么是他不知道的呢？  
回家放了东西，已经是七点钟了。曺圭贤为了感谢金钟云的耐心等待和无私帮助自告奋勇的决定下厨做一次传统韩餐，金钟云倒是没什么意见，换了居家服坐在饭桌前，拿着说明书仔细研究着洗碗机的用法，曺圭贤忙碌的从袋子里拿出食物安顿好，眼睛却又不由自主的时不时瞥向金钟云。  
曺圭贤又有些庆幸，他还是和原来一样的。  
看东西的时候他还是会不自觉的啃着手指甲，从拇指到小指，一个都不放过，尤其是无名指；遇到卡壳的地方会用中指摁揉着耳朵上面的头发，好看的眉毛也会揪成一团。他看说明书的时候melo在他面前走来走去捣乱，他就把它搁在腿上，双手架起两只前爪，把脸猛地扎进melo胸脯的软毛里面来回使劲的磨蹭，又抬起头来在melo的小脑门上亲了一口，小声嘟囔着些什么，然后melo就一脸生无可恋的被放在地上，而他又拿起说明书接着看。  
曺圭贤拿着菜板仔细分辨着哪个是用来切生肉的时候，金钟云已经研究明白洗碗机并且开始处理下午留在水池子里的一堆餐具了。他侧过头看了看曺圭贤说：“那些菜板，蓝色切海鲜，绿色切水果蔬菜，白色切熟食，黄色切鸡鸭那些禽类的生肉，你切牛羊猪肉用红色的就好。”  
曺圭贤看了看架子上挂着的剩下四个颜色的菜板，默默庆幸自己拿对了颜色，处女座的习惯，必须要尊重。  
本以为洗碗机运动起来只有楼上那个洗衣机的声音可以媲美，没想到居然安安静静只有很小的声音，金钟云很满意的拍了拍洗碗机的门以示鼓励，那边放在饭桌上的手机就响起了邮件提示音，金钟云匆匆扫了一眼，发现是助理发来的今天份的工作报告，就跟圭贤说：“我上去回个邮件。”  
“嗯，好了我叫你。”  
金钟云点点头，转身上了楼。  
看着金钟云离开，melo一个拔高就跳到了流理台上，站在曺圭贤旁边。  
“你不跟他上去啊？”  
melo往前走了几步，轻轻用头蹭着曺圭贤的手肘尖撒娇，曺圭贤笑着弯下腰，在它小脑袋的“川”字上面“吧唧”亲了一口：“你可比他可爱多了。”  
曺圭贤做饭是边做边收拾的风格，手快也利索，跟他买东西完全不是一个样子，快到收尾阶段，该洗的除了锅之外全都已经乖乖躺在洗碗机里等着清洗了。曺圭贤打开洗碗机，把焖好的米饭盛到碗里，又把汤端到桌子上，刚想着要不要上去叫他的时候，金钟云就自己下来了。  
“工作结束了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那过来吃吧，不知道还合不合你的口味。”  
金钟云愣了愣，走的饭桌前，除了曺圭贤最爱的炒年糕，剩下的全都是自己喜欢却又很久都没吃过的菜色。心脏像被敲击一样又柔软开来，眼窝有点发酸。  
“辛苦你了，做这么多。”  
“那就多吃点。”曺圭贤把填满猫粮的碗放在melo面前，扭过头看着他说。  
金钟云拉开椅子坐下，拿起筷子却不知道从哪道菜开始吃起。  
“先喝口汤暖胃。”曺圭贤也坐下轻轻开口。  
牛肉汤里面点缀着蒜片和葱花，一口咽下驱走了阴雨的寒气，醇香的味道也在口中回味的泛起甘甜。金钟云紧接着又喝了一汤匙，温热的液体从口腔流动到胃里，安抚着疲惫的身体。  
“我真的很久没有喝到了。”  
“平时工作很忙吗？”  
“嗯，都是只做些简单的。”  
“比如？”  
“三明治，主要是那种低脂的，方便身材管理。”  
曺圭贤点点头，夹起一块辣炒鸡块放在金钟云碗里：“明天不上班，今天可以多吃点。”  
金钟云点点头：“谢谢你。”  
饭吃到一半，melo就过来蹭金钟云的裤脚，金钟云低头看看他，抬头问曺圭贤：“你刚才给它多少粮食啊？”  
“大约这么多？”曺圭贤拿着碗比划着。  
金钟云看看曺圭贤又低头看着melo说：“不行，说了一个月没有加餐的。”  
melo抬头看着金钟云叫了一声，声音要多嗲有多嗲。  
“卖萌也没用，我一向说话算话的。”  
melo又回头看着一脸懵逼看着他俩的曺圭贤。  
“你看他也没用，你的事儿我说了算。”  
melo又叫了一声，看金钟云没有反应，就昂着小脑袋上楼回了金钟云的房间。  
“不给它真的没关系吗？”曺圭贤小心翼翼的问。  
“嗯……那个量够它吃的了，它已经饱了，就是看你在，想磨零食吃。”  
“那为什么不给它？”  
“它已经饱了，前几天他也没好好吃饭，而且，那是他的惩罚。”  
“惩罚？”  
“没什么，它做错事而已。”  
见金钟云不愿意过多解释，曺圭贤也没敢多问，继续低头乖乖吃饭。  
原则上来讲，曺圭贤负责做饭，那么刷碗的工作自然是由金钟云来做，可是现在有了洗碗机，曺圭贤又已经顺手把餐桌都收拾干净了，金钟云觉得自己不做点什么好像有点不太合适。  
“要喝茶吗？”  
难得金钟云主动，曺圭贤点头答应。  
“试试奶茶怎么样？”曺圭贤再次点头。  
金钟云拿出收藏的锡兰红茶和下午买回来的全脂牛奶，顺便把淡蓝色的小奶锅里加入两个人量的纯净水煮开，水沸腾后放入2个茶包又转了小火，等到红茶的颜色转深又茶香四溢的时候把火关上。拿着过滤网滤掉茶里面的杂质，慢慢倒入温热的牛奶中，用搅拌棒搅匀，端到了餐桌上。  
“加糖吗？我记得你比较喜欢甜的。”金钟云回身问。  
“嗯。”  
“冰糖、炼乳和蜂蜜，你要哪个？”  
“蜂蜜吧。”  
金钟云把蜂蜜拿给曺圭贤，顺势坐在餐桌的另一半，拿过iPad浏览着新闻。  
“你不加糖吗？”曺圭贤疑惑，毕竟从吃饭的时候看，他的口味似乎一点都没变，可是之前见到喝冰美式或是黑咖啡的也是他，而以前他是最害怕苦的东西的。  
“嗯，我现在不怎么喜欢甜的。”金钟云看着他抱歉的点点头。  
“这样啊……”

11  
对于金钟云来说，他的假期其实是很不丰富的结束了，在家宅了三四天，不是躺在床上睡觉，就是坐在饭桌边把资料摊一堆在家办公，中间带着melo出去检查了一次身体，就再也没出过家门了。虽然在家办公不是很爽，但是不用出去参加繁文缛节、微笑尬聊的舞会、晚会、早餐会，也不用参加各种应酬活动，金钟云还是很满意的，毕竟不管怎么样精神方面算是休息到了。  
赶着案子开始的前一天，金钟云早早的到了公司，一进办公区就被小助理抓了个正着，进了办公室连口气都没喘就被摁着签了一堆大大小小的单据文件，助理唠叨着每次出完差开完会就不见人影，抽空还会吐槽他签错位置。签完字刚安静不到3分钟，就又被助理拖出去开会，一上午项目会议和部门会议连轴转，见得总不过是那几个人，说的内容倒是天南地北，要不是脑容量充足，怕是没一会儿就要绕晕了。中午简单的吃了工作餐，就又进了会议室，下班的时候会议准时结束，小助理友善的提醒了他记得下次来公司之前写完月底的上季度报告和项目计划总结，就放金钟云回家了。  
每次回公司都是一场战争，但比起这些，报告总结什么的更令他头疼，离月底还有两周，金钟云写这些一向不到跟前没有灵感，他也就乐的拖延到最后三天再开始动笔。他开始有点羡慕曺圭贤在家就能做的工作，那小子作息规律的令人发指，基本上放假在家的时间两个人是碰不到一起的。  
金钟云在卧室大床正对着的位置留了一大片白色的墙面，又设置了一架投影仪，每天晚上都会用投影仪看看电影或者球赛，不知不觉到了深夜甚至凌晨都是常事，天开始泛白了，他也打算开始睡觉了。深棕色的窗帘把阳光挡的严严实实，拉上之后屋子里顿时回归了黑暗，而他也才慢慢进入睡梦当中。  
而这个时间曺圭贤睡眠渐浅，逐渐转醒了。曺圭贤的工作只要按时交画稿、设计稿和书稿就好了，不用赶稿的日子就是需要积累灵感、深入生活的日子。早睡早起、按时吃饭，到附近的市场商店逛逛，或者拿着本子和笔到海格公园里面观察人群和风景，生活在人情味中的曺圭贤是因为生活的热情而更加喜欢这里，不像金钟云那样，是因为长期对着没有人情味的工作所以才更渴望生活在富有人情味的地方。  
曺圭贤去拜访过当时拍摄诺丁山的时候，主人公生情的那家书店，也去街对面的蓝色小房子边跟建筑合过影。偶尔有集市的时候他也会去凑热闹，一个个摊位上摆放着新鲜的水果蔬菜鲜花，价钱公道品质又好，每次他都能抱着一大堆带着满载而归。回到家里在水池里洗好放在饭桌上，还留了便利签提醒金钟云记得吃。  
两个人住在同一个屋檐下一个月，虽然作息时间不一致，但是黄昏到晚上这段时间，他们还是偶尔能在饭桌附近碰见彼此的，托了这段“两个人共同清醒”的时间的福，金钟云见全了曺圭贤所谓各取所需的床伴，并且每次非常给面子的带着melo一起出去，然后很晚才回来。曺圭贤也见过几次金钟云坐在饭桌前对着电脑生气到差点扔鼠标，或者打着手机面无表情又骂人不带脏字的教育属下的样子。金钟云并没有对曺圭贤这两三位固定床伴表现出什么明显的情绪波动，曺圭贤倒是对工作状态的金钟云产生了深深的敬畏。在他印象中，金钟云总是好脾气的，在一起那么久，从来没见他生过气、发过火。不管对方多么难缠，多么令人烦厌，他都能忍住深深的嫌恶，八面玲珑的处理各种事物，然而现在，工作时候的金钟云干练果断，对于模棱两可零容忍但是对团队确是十分温柔和蔼，倒是对待领导和客户，倒是真的不卑不亢、嘲讽满点。  
当金钟云在一个小时内第四次带着嘲讽怼回质疑他报表准确性的总部领导时，曺圭贤正拿着杯子从他身后慢慢飘过，顺便默默感叹着，过去那个怂怂的金钟云到底哪去了？  
他回到房间，看着melo大辣辣的在他床上躺尸，睡到肚皮朝上，肚子上的毛炸成了锯齿形状的小山。  
“你主人都快气炸了，你还在这躺尸啊？”  
曺圭贤走过去趴在床上一下一下顺着它肚子上的毛，melo满足的发出了呼噜的声音，曺圭贤继续着手上的动作，眼睛出神的望着melo肚皮上淡黄色的软毛，思想却已经跟着夜色飘到了很远。  
人们常说，夜晚是人情感最脆弱的时候，既不要在晚上做决定，也不要在晚上思考人生。但是最近，当曺圭贤开始审视自己飘忽不定的状态时，当他发现自己无论是夜晚还是白天都能想起来住在楼下那位时，心情还真的是有些神奇。而且，这几天他时不时就会想起那位“品位很差”的床伴在结束时说的话——“你有时会喊他的名字……那种时候……”。  
重逢之前，他一直在做着无用的事情，他一直都知道，而且现在也乐意承认。  
他努力的让金钟云的痕迹从脑海和生活中消失，强迫自己根本想不起来这个人，但是却骗不过所谓的“本能”——这个把最真实的自己暴露出来的潜意识。毕竟被床伴挑破的不可否认的事实是，每当情欲充斥大脑时，无论眼前还是脑海里，他所听、所想、所见全部都是那双眼睛、那个人。改变伴侣、结识新的床伴，不论身下的是谁，那个人仿佛是成为了唯一性幻想对象一般，在情欲灭顶之时常常挥之不去。反而仔细回忆着跟金钟云住在一起的这段日子，心里蠢蠢欲动的情感，曺圭贤比谁都明白那意味着什么，金钟云三个字、金钟云这个人，时至今日，对自己的吸引力都是致命的，强迫自己表现得好像已经忘记他的结果，只不过是在心底把他记得更加清楚而已。  
上帝特意安排在你生命中出现的许许多多来来往往的人，只是为了告诉你哪个才是你穷尽此生应该追寻的另一半。  
或许……  
特别是最近的几次性事邀约，休假在家、大门都不愿意出的金钟云总是能找到恰到好处的理由带着melo出门，影响自己心绪的人不在了，他却更加无法集中。甚至每一次结束之后都在身体的驱使下，踱步到金钟云回家必须经过的街口，等着接他回家。心虚不宁的等待往往要持续10-30分钟，直到金钟云的身影出现他才能找回平静。  
曺圭贤想，自己可能真的是旧情复燃了。  
最了解自己的人，始终还是自己。曺圭贤摩挲着手机的屏幕，有点开信息界面。  
要有结束，才会有开始，不是吗？  
手指长时间的不停移动着，反复斟酌了措辞，却还是全部删掉换了简短而直白的语句。几条信息发出，手背被melo湿润又锋利的小舌尖舔了两下，小家伙不知道什么时候已经站起身来，用头不停的顶蹭着曺圭贤的手背。  
“你是在夸奖我吗？”曺圭贤挠着melo脑门上的川字，melo又发出了满意的呼噜。  
金钟云富有穿透力的声音从楼梯处隐隐约约传过来：“如果您还不明白的话，我不介意飞过去亲自向您解释我的表格，但是当最终证明我的表格并没有任何问题的时候，我希望您可以就您现在对我数据毫无根须的质疑给出合理的解释，否则我保留向董事会投诉的权利。”  
“你看，”曺圭贤转过头对着melo说：“咱俩又要抱团取暖了，你主人又要出差了。”  
melo竖着耳朵听了一会儿，站起身来伸伸胳膊抻抻腿跳下床往外面走。  
曺圭贤又听见金钟云说：“我并不觉得计算错误是一个小失误，我认为您真正需要的是一个新计算器而并非我团队的解释。”  
“我尊重您的准则，但是合理的准则应该建立在尊重事实的基础上，我相信这样的常识您应该明白。”  
“每一个case都有它的特殊之处，如果可以简单的一概而论，那么也不需要雇佣业务部门和实施部门数量庞大的项目人员了。”  
曺圭贤觉得金钟云怕是下一秒就要笑出声了。  
“我希望下一次可以不用听到您这些不成熟的问题。”  
听见金钟云说结束语，曺圭贤默默起身溜到二楼。  
“哥，你要出差了？”曺圭贤从门边探出头来，看着金钟云对着手机无奈的笑出声。  
“我要是真去了怕是第二天全世界的分部都知道我了。”  
“那你笑什么呢？”  
“我在笑，这样的人，到底能在那个位置待多久？”  
“你不怕对方投诉你吗？”  
“投诉呗，反正老大不会管我。”  
曺圭贤认真的点了点头。  
“你下周在家？”  
曺圭贤再次认真点头。  
“我下周回去爱丁堡一趟，大约两三天，melo能交给你吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“别喂零食了，等我回来再喂就可以了。你要是办事儿的时候怕他影响你，就把它关在我房间就好了。”  
曺圭贤愣了愣，反应了半天才明白金钟云在说什么，顿时有点尴尬，想了想刚才发出的信息，解释着：“我……最近应该……不会……嗯……”  
气氛顿时有些微妙，金钟云后悔着自己为什么要加那句话，曺圭贤后悔着自己为什么要解释，两个人一时间大眼瞪小眼的楞在原地。  
半晌，曺圭贤摸摸鼻子，开口问道：“你去爱丁堡有事吗？”  
“啊，有两个朋友很久没见了。”  
“我都不知道你在爱丁堡还有朋友……”  
“嗯……很久以前的朋友了……回来给你带瓶酒？”  
“真的？那谢谢哥！”  
“客气了。”  
“那……我回房间了。”  
“好的。”  
「很好……又被你搞砸了……」  
曺圭贤现在佩服死自己的说话能力了，明明这一个多月的相处，两个人之前表示看起来已经很正常了，偶尔曺圭贤的毒舌和吐槽，金钟云也会照单全收，奈何也总是保持着不温不火的距离。曺圭贤每次跟金钟云说话的时候都小心翼翼的，生怕说错什么，可惜得意忘形的时候，却总是会说些让自己悔得肠子都青了的话。  
金钟云倒是没什么，和日常跟朋友相处没什么两样，但是身体上和精神上却刻意的和曺圭贤保持着距离。他这次回去也是要接受希澈的心理咨询，金希澈本来想冬天来金钟云的新家看望他的时候顺便在他熟悉的环境里做商谈，但是后知后觉的想起来金钟云跟曺圭贤是真的阴差阳错的住在了一起，所以见面的计划临时改成了金钟云回去他们家。  
大人不在的第一天，曺圭贤一人一猫独守空房。  
大人不在的第二天，曺圭贤依旧一人一猫独守空房，并且莫名其妙的开始胡思乱想。  
事实上，同自己过去这段时间的所作所为相比，看清楚自己的心意似乎对于现在的状况于事无补，这样想来自己的表现似乎是太差劲了些，特别是跟床伴约在家里，真的是最差劲的一件事。虽然只有三四次，但是任谁看都足够成为一根刺扎在在意的人心里，拔出来还有带着血。  
当然，这种事情自己一个人瞎想是想不明白的，总是要搭上一个兄弟一起头疼才算够本。

 

12  
“你自己造的孽，我可帮不了你。”  
仔细的描述着自己的心路历程，却并没有得到对方什么热烈的响应或者有用的建议，曺圭贤看着眼前双手抱胸、翘着二郎腿坐在自己对面一付事不关己的样子的沈昌珉，一股无名的怒火在心口熊熊燃烧着。  
“你就不能说点有用的话么？”咬着牙抿着嘴，一句话一个字、一个字地从曺圭贤嘴里蹦出来，沈昌珉看着曺圭贤生气的样子玩心四起，风凉话什么的，说起来最简单了：“不是我说你，你自己跟他们约哪不好啊？非得带家去，让人家抓个正着，不用说之前那哥哥跟你在一起，就是刚跟你认识的人，都不会觉得你是什么乖孩子吧？而且他现在听上去就像个洁身自好的人，你让我说你些什么？”  
“那我当时确实没想到嘛……”曺圭贤低着头小声嘟囔着，愤怒的小火苗已经被至亲直白的事实泼下来的一桶桶冷水浇透了。  
沈昌珉听了他的借口默默的翻了个白眼，拿起面前的黑啤喝了一口，擦擦嘴说：“那你就‘解决一时爽，追夫火葬场’吧，老子不管你了。”  
“别呀……这事儿不解决，我设计稿出不来，赚不到钱的可是你，反正我是按合约拿钱的。”  
沈昌珉听了曺圭贤的话瞪大了眼睛：“诶我说，总不能不讲理的都是你吧。稿子的事情先放一边，四五年前没联系的旧爱突然之间跟自己共处一室，紧接着带了三四个床伴回家，然后突然说跟自己旧情未了想要白头偕老，你以为你是谁啊！搁你你乐意么？钟云哥没打死你都算他有教养了。更何况人家对你带回去床伴的事儿一点反应都没有，你现在就是一个‘水性杨花、喜新厌旧’的形象，你又不是不知道他喜欢什么样子的，我看你呀，没救！”  
一口气说完，最后还送了曺圭贤第二个白眼。  
“我知道啊……我也很后悔啊……”曺圭贤撅着嘴嘟囔着，“我把那些人都整理掉了，联系方式也都删掉了。”  
曺圭贤侧着头，修长的食指尖在酒杯沿上一圈又一圈的摩挲，一付没精打采的样子，沈昌珉看着这样的他，叹着气。印象当中，好像已经好久没有看到清醒时的曺圭贤是这个样子的了。金钟云，是个很神奇的人，即使杳无音讯似乎也在控制着眼前这个男人的喜怒哀乐，从认识金钟云的那刻起，曺圭贤在自己面前每一次的伤心哀愁甚至痛苦到哭泣，都是因为他。而这些年即使曺圭贤交往过形形色色的人，却没有一个人能带给曺圭贤在拥有金钟云时那样的幸福感。  
沈昌珉认识曺圭贤很多很多年，彼此以旁观者和陪伴者的角度参与者对方的人生，但是跟金钟云一起的时间是他最开心的日子，是正态分布曲线的最高点。如今有那样一个机会，让他再次遇到心底里的人，曺圭贤又怎么可能轻易放弃呢？  
沈昌珉把酒杯里最后一口一饮而尽，德国黑啤特有的熏烧味道立刻充满了口腔，喉咙流到胃里，呼吸起来，熏烧味就在鼻腔中扩散开来。他抬起手腕，白色表盘上深蓝色的指针准确无误的指向九点整，抬手招呼来了酒保买了单，又在噘嘴发呆的曺圭贤眼前打了个响指唤回他的思绪：“走啦，你该回家喂猫了。”  
曺圭贤点点头，起身拿了大衣跟着沈昌珉朝大门走过去。  
小酒馆就在跟家里隔了一条街的位置，安静又隐蔽。外面的夜雨还在淅淅沥沥的下个不停，颇有变大的趋势，两个人拿了门口伞架边的雨伞准备告别，曺圭贤想了想，还是想让沈昌珉跟自己回家：“太晚了，不安全。”  
“我去不太方便吧，万一被误会了，你不是更惨。”  
“他，后天才回来。”曺圭贤摸着鼻子，用力的呼吸着潮湿又冰冷的空气，“走吧。”拉着沈昌珉的胳膊肘，两个人一起步入了雨中。  
“曺圭贤，一定要是他吗？”沈昌珉打着伞，看着脚下深浅不一的水坑，偶尔故意踩上一脚，溅起的水花落在干净的黑色亮面皮鞋上又滑下去。  
“嗯。”曺圭贤看着他认真的点了点头，又把视线转向前方，“我本来只是想弄清自己的想法。然后我发现，我见到他会变得小心翼翼，会慌乱，会不知所措。他出现在我的视线范围里，我会不自觉的就在意他、注视他。他还保留着跟过去一样的习惯我会很开心，看到他跟过去不同的地方我的心情就会变得很复杂。”  
他顿了顿，继续说：“或许……我已经重新爱上了他，这一点让我很庆幸。而最近让我看清自己的是，我发现一直想要靠近、了解他的心意或许本身就是喜欢的一部分，看到他的时候，我心里面会有想要安定下来的感觉。”  
曺圭贤转头看向身边的至亲，沈昌珉在他的眼睛里看到了星星点点的亮光。  
「想要靠近的心意，是喜欢的一部分……」  
「是这样么？」  
“突然间这么正经，真不习惯。”沈昌珉说着摇了摇头，或许爱本身就是一个无法用固定的方式理解诠释的存在，所以他才会不顾一切的想要再次靠近，愿意为了他做各种各样的事情，不论过去还是现在都一并喜欢着，即使遇到艰难困苦、即使被理所当然的拒绝也甘之如饴。这种程度，不是非他不可，还能是什么呢？想到这，他放远目光轻轻叹了口气：“人生在世，遇到喜爱的人越来越难了。”  
曺圭贤听了他的话，嘴角牵起了笑容，至亲理解和支持是很大很大的鼓励了。临近家门，他边走边掏出钥匙还不忘记嘱咐沈昌珉小心被melo的吼，毕竟前车之鉴表明，神兽大人对曺圭贤带回家的所有人都不约而同的表现出了前所未有的反感和厌恶，轻则吼之，重则挠人。金钟云的宝贝曺圭贤也不敢管，更何况小家伙粘人起来是真的可爱，每次除了赔礼道歉之后两边不是人之外，什么办法都没有。这件事情沈昌珉也略有耳闻，只能抱好自己的包包躲在曺圭贤身后，却又对这只猫充满了好奇。  
曺圭贤转动钥匙，大门应声打开。两个人在玄关换下了了被雨打湿的大衣和皮鞋才进屋。melo已经站在饭桌的老位置上等着曺圭贤回来了，奇怪的是，他并没有对曺圭贤身后的异性表现出前面几次的攻击性，反而只是站起来伸展了一下身体，跳到了流理台上等着曺圭贤给他倒晚饭出来。  
沈昌珉洗过手之后跟着曺圭贤小心翼翼的接近melo，他觉得这只有着灰绿色眼睛还踏雪的高地猫，真的像极了他印象中的金钟云，灵动聪敏，透着股睿智精明的伶俐感。在曺圭贤准备食物的空档，他还试着伸出手去摸摸它，修长的手指靠近小巧的鼻子尖，melo居然配合的闻了上去，鼻子一耸一耸的熟悉着沈昌珉的气味，这样反常的举动就连曺圭贤都吃惊不已。melo闻够了指尖，就大大方方的把下巴放在了他的手指肚上顺势让他挠挠下巴。这一系列的反应让站在旁边的两个大男人目瞪口呆。  
“哇……这还真的是神兽啊……”  
两个人目光对视的瞬间似乎意识到了什么，齐齐看向melo，感受到灼热目光的神兽大人眯起眼睛冲他们两个叫了一声，就跳回了饭桌等着吃饭。  
沈昌珉看着自己还伸在原地的手喃喃道：“它都能分得清你带回来的哪些是好人、哪些是坏人……”  
「这算什么……某种玄学嘛？难道真的是神兽？」  
曺圭贤看着他眨眨眼睛，挑着眉说：“我刚才……也是这么想的。”  
曺圭贤煮了宵夜，拿上去两个人一边打游戏一边吃，melo就趴在曺圭贤的大床上蒙头大睡。今天的游戏似乎有点欺负曺圭贤的意思，十局里面有7局都输给了沈昌珉，还有一局是平手，情路不顺连游戏也不顺，曺圭贤一下子把手柄搁到一边，就整个人躺倒在了大地垫上，撅着嘴巴生闷气。  
“不玩了！”  
“心情不好不要拿手柄撒气嘛，怪贵的……”沈昌珉瞥了眼身后的曺圭贤，也顺势躺了下去。  
“所以……当年他离开你，真的是因为喜欢了别人吗？”沈昌珉小心翼翼的试探。  
“我不知道……”说起这个事情，曺圭贤的嘴巴噘得更高了。  
“说真的，我一直对当年的事情有疑问……我觉得，他不像是那样的人……而且……”沈昌珉转过头看向曺圭贤：“那些照片太刻意了不是吗？如果真的要离开你还有其他方法，这种方式你们俩谁都拿不到好处，而且那会儿钟云哥也快拿到学位了，那个时候走，他什么都得不到……”  
“是啊……没有意义的事他不会做的……”  
曺圭贤揉了揉脸坐起来，拿着身边的手柄看了看，转头对沈昌珉晃了晃：“再来三盘就睡觉？”  
“算了吧，再来300盘你也是输。”  
曺圭贤一巴掌打在了沈昌珉的大腿上：“输了你就挑一瓶红酒拿走。”  
“成交！”

13  
金钟云其实不怎么想回家，很久没有跟金希澈见面，两个人即使不说病情也有聊不完的话题。  
心理商谈的结果还算理想，金钟云除了那么一个心理问题之外其他的地方都成长的健康良好，但是关于如何治愈它的问题，金希澈有点头疼。金钟云需要一个契机来克服这个障碍，但是这个契机是什么、什么时候发生，金希澈真的一点预感都没有。得知自己的问题目前还没有什么解决办法，只能等着，金钟云也懒得去纠结。倒是报告才是真的头疼的事情，但是没有办法，Boss不等人，即使再怎么不想回去，也还是要在月底之前把一笔没动的报告变出来的。  
磨磨蹭蹭又拖拖拉拉，最后也还是在交报告的前一天，乖乖的从金希澈家里打道回府了。回到家里象征性的安抚一下melo，都没来得及关心一下曺圭贤小朋友的心理健康问题就投身到了明天早上上班之前必须发到boss邮箱里的报告里。  
同样不幸加班加点的，还有前一天晚上跟沈昌珉打赌的曺圭贤。在损失了半瓶红酒之后身心俱疲，沈昌珉早上临走之前还友情提示了他第二天早上是合约第一阶段提交初稿的日子，刚起床的曺圭贤顿时五内郁结，送走他就开始进入了闭关状态。  
一家两个人，deadline赶在了同一天，二楼和三楼的小灯都亮了一晚上。  
赶了一晚上稿子的曺圭贤终于在第一缕阳光穿透云层照进窗户之前结束了战斗。坐在写字台前伸了一个大大的懒腰，拿起杯子起身下楼，打算弄点热牛奶和面包慰劳一下肚子和疲惫的精神。  
房间里灰灰暗暗的，除了窗户透出的一丝微光之外，一切看起来都没有什么色彩。看着窗户外面厚厚的云层，曺圭贤觉得，今天可能也晒不到太阳了。  
厨房里，金钟云淡蓝色的小奶锅安安静静的躺在灶台上，曺圭贤模糊到漂浮在半空中的灵魂依稀记忆起来，昨天金钟云好像也为了准备季度报告和项目计划通宵工作来着。昨天晚上三点多，金钟云出来用小奶锅烧了热水泡咖啡，等热水烧好的空隙趴在桌子上闭眼休息的时候曺圭贤刚好下楼来寻觅食物。曺圭贤走到楼梯拐角就看见了他疲惫的背影，脚步顿了顿，终究还是退了回去，没忍心打扰他。！  
小奶锅被擦拭的干干净净，连一丝水渍都没有，看上去毫无人情味。曺圭贤修长的食指在锅底上敲了两下，转身走到冰箱。冰箱里的全脂牛奶还是上次煮奶茶的时候开的，虽然拧了盖子但是已经八九天了，曺圭贤拿出来闻了闻，还是倒掉处理了。旁边蓝色盒子的脱脂牛奶倒是一直没开封，当时买的时候金钟云一句“不想长痘就喝脱脂的吧 ”让他义无反顾的拿了3大盒，现在就剩1盒了，曺圭贤一边掂量着什么时候再把金钟云拉去逛超市，一边倒了脱脂牛奶进去，点火加热，双手撑在流理台前看着五颜六色的菜板发呆。  
叮咚叮咚~  
一阵急促的门铃声划破了清晨的静谧，曺圭贤关了烧到一半的火，转身揉着眼睛去开门：“这么早，没有快递啊……是谁啊？”  
曺圭贤慢悠悠的挪开挡门的椅子，解开防盗链，打开了大门，入眼的就是一张曺圭贤再熟悉不过却又未曾亲眼见到过的脸。  
黄棕色头发，白皙到几乎透明的皮肤，高挺的鼻梁跟樱桃般红润的薄唇，曺圭贤几乎一秒钟就把他跟照片里那个张扬俊美的男人对上了号。他的眼睛跟金钟云很像，柳叶般细长的眼型和饱满自然的卧蚕，不同的是，这个男人的双眼皮倒是很明显，不像金钟云，是可爱的小内双，只有没睡醒或者努力瞪大眼睛的时候，才双的明显。眼前这个男人，那样的眼睛配上那样的面容，即使没有表情，妖娆还是从里到外的散发出来。  
当然，如果忽略他脖子上还带着的灰色颈枕和脚边立着的明黄色小旅行箱之外。  
“你好，我找金钟云。”  
那男人说着，拎起箱子就从曺圭贤身边挤了进去。等着曺圭贤反应过来的时候，空气中只剩下了香水淡淡的味道。曺圭贤认得，那是金钟云架子上用了好几瓶的味道。  
「一样的用香？」  
曺圭贤心里有种奇怪的感觉慢慢升腾起来。  
关门转身，就看见那男人轻车熟路的走进房子里，拿出鞋柜里金钟云一直放着却从来没有穿过的红色拖鞋换上，又把自己的鞋放进空位，接着拎起小皮箱走进屋里放在沙发旁边，炸药包一样分成一格一格的背包也丢在了沙发上，脖子上的颈枕也拿出来随意扔在背包上。  
曺圭贤看着这人真的厚脸皮到不拿自己当外人，有些生气。  
“你是谁啊？再这样我报警了。”他带着不满开口询问。  
“你不认识我的。”那人转过身来回答。  
曺圭贤感觉这人深褐色的眼睛滴溜溜的转着，把自己从头发丝到拖鞋来回扫射了好几遍。最让人无法忍受的是，上上下下的视线在腰腹部停留的时间尤其长，这人曺圭贤平白产生了一种裸奔还被别参观的感觉，总之，太不爽了。而就在他忍耐到达极限的时候，对面的人又发出了声音：“喂，我问你，钟云哥在家么？”  
「钟云？哥？」  
曺圭贤挑了挑眉，思考着怎么回答能杀杀对面这个男人的嚣张气焰。  
结果，那男人还没等他回答就自顾自的沿着楼梯往楼上走，反应过来之后曺圭贤立刻跟了上去。那个男人准确的走到了二楼，准确的找到了金钟云的卧室，然后连敲都不敲，直接打开了大门。  
melo乖乖的睡在猫台的吊床里，听到声音也只是抬头看了一眼，就趴回原来的姿势接着睡。  
金钟云也正在熟睡，他又换上了深棕色的床品，侧躺着，被子盖得严严实实，只留着黑色的小脑袋露在外面，身体微微蜷缩着，是像初生的婴儿一般的睡姿，曺圭贤记得他在书上看过，这样的睡姿是极度没有安全感的表现。  
正在曺圭贤发愣的空档，他身边的男人已经动起来了。  
助跑几步紧接着一个跳跃，起飞之后正正好好落在了金钟云的身上，黄棕色的脑袋和尖尖的下巴顺势就钻进了金钟云的颈窝里，在他白嫩的脸上一下一下亲昵的蹭着。  
金钟云正梦见自己在街上溜达呢，转身就看见天上掉下来一个2人大的海绵宝宝，直直的砸到自己身上，还带了一震钝痛，转醒的瞬间就感觉耳朵边有个“非melo”的毛绒触感在脸上摩擦，紧接着便听见耳朵边有个声音懒洋洋的说：“钟云哥……我好累啊……”  
睁开眼睛的时候，熟悉味道也飘入鼻腔，嗅觉一下子就认出来压在自己身上的人，身体也就放松了下来。  
“你来了……”他含混着字句回答着。  
“我连夜坐了飞机来呢……哥哥我好累啊……”  
那个男人撒着娇的在金钟云脸上接着蹭，金钟云听了那句话居然还伸出小手在黄棕色的头发上轻轻揉了两下以示安慰，曺圭贤看了全程之后只觉得自己全身的血液都顺着后脖颈流到了大脑里，俗称“血气上涌”。  
“我昨晚通宵，刚睡着……你要累就也睡会。”金钟云闭着眼睛歪过头打算继续睡，突然间好像想到了什么猛地睁开眼睛，把靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋捞起来就问：“你是怎么进来的，金在中？”  
那个男人抬起纤长的手指指着愣住门口的曺圭贤说：“他给我开的门。”  
顺着手指的方向，金钟云才看清楚，原来门口还站了一个曺圭贤。  
“哎哟，老子头疼。”  
金钟云嘟囔着把脑洞缩进被子里不想说话。  
金在中则站起身来脱掉大衣和裤子扔在地上，然后掀起来金钟云另外一边的双人被就爬了进去，在另一个枕头上淡定的躺下了。  
曺圭贤彻底服了这个男人了，真不愧是熬夜坐飞机来的，这哥们儿大衣里面就是睡衣，千里迢迢飞过来就是专门为了睡金钟云的是么！  
「所以现在是什么情况？」曺圭贤一个人生气又尴尬的站在门外，身为事件中心的金钟云先生鸵鸟一样缩在被子里不出来，也不知道是睡着了还是快要睡着了，那个男人进了被子蹭到金钟云后背就没动静了。  
「所以呢？」曺圭贤郁结。  
感觉到外边不同寻常的安静，金钟云慢慢从被子里探出头来，小心翼翼的开口：“那个……圭贤啊……”  
“这位小哥，麻烦帮忙关个门，我们俩要睡觉了。”结果话还没说完就被金在中粗鲁而直接地打断了。  
“哥快睡吧，我要累死了……”  
对着金钟云，这男人倒是换个语气的撒着娇。  
「个小白脸……」曺圭贤一个白眼翻上天送给他之后，本来还想理论些什么，但是看着金钟云脸上疲惫的神色，还是乖乖的关上了门。  
回到厨房，点开炉灶继续烧开烧到一半的牛奶，又从冰箱里取出了吐司放进面包机里烘烤，直到牛奶已经沸腾了不知道多久，面包机也传出来了“叮”的声响弹出烤好的吐司，曺圭贤才回过神来。  
他沮丧地发现，在刚刚这段时间里，自己的大脑里一片空白，愤怒和无措交替接管着自己的情绪。  
他没发现的是，空气里也不知不觉地就充满了酸酸的味道。

 

14  
金在中要在家里住一个月。  
在金在中到达金钟云家的七个小时之后，在金钟云睡醒了15分钟之后，在金在中单方面拉着金钟云的小手上厕所偶遇刚刚上完厕所出来的曺圭贤的时候，金钟云委婉的告诉了曺圭贤这件事。  
而曺圭贤听见这个噩耗的时候，凭借其高超的演技完美的维持了表情上的开心和愉悦，内心里却是千百万头羊驼不停地狂奔了十来分钟。  
两个人转身进了卫生间，留下曺圭贤一个人在举着还滴着水的手在门口独自凌乱。  
「一个月……」  
大早上金在中在曺圭贤面前闹的一出，已经让积攒了24小时疲惫的人睡意全无了。现在这人不光要赖在金钟云这里住，还一住就是一个月。曺圭贤只要一想到金钟云那屋子里唯一的一张双人大床，就已经要气血上涌出头皮了。  
现在，曺圭贤感觉，金在中跟自己可能真的有点气场不和了。  
他抬起手想要抹一下脸清醒一下，手掌刚刚贴到脸颊，冰凉湿润的触感让他后知后觉自己的手还没擦干，愤怒的甩干了水，又用袖子狠狠擦掉了脸上的水渍，他转身走到厨房，打量着中午余下的食材开始准备晚餐。曺圭贤从柜子里拿出了袋子，习惯性的取了2人份的意大利面来煮，纠结了好久，又拿手掌比了比，还是又拿出了一人份，放进了点过橄榄油的锅里。  
“不好意思啊，他来还要拜托你多煮一个人的食物。”金钟云站在曺圭贤身后，看着他犹豫了一会儿还是把面放进了锅里，笑了笑，好听的声音便从曺圭贤的身后响起。他转过头来，金钟云还是那件乳白色的居家服，眼前的人不带戾气、不带冷漠的时候，还是像原来一样温顺的可以融化全世界，可是那份柔软应该给了很多人吧，最起码今天那个黄棕色脑袋就是一个，想到这里又有点失落，可能现在的自己得不到了吧。  
金钟云看着曺圭贤眼睛里的光闪了闪，里面的情绪换了又换，有点摸不着头脑，随即有了一个疯狂的假设。  
“圭贤啊，你放心，他饭量不大的，吃相也很好。”  
「哥啊……那是吃相和饭量的问题吗！」  
金钟云看着曺圭贤开始切番茄和洋葱，也从冰箱里拿出了橙子和葡萄柚打算榨果汁给他们。  
“他是谁啊？你朋友？”曺圭贤低着头不经意的问着，手上的动作却没有停下来。  
“嗯……是非常亲密的人。”  
“我之前不认识呢。”  
“是……我们……我们分开之后才认识的。”金钟云说着低下了头。  
“啊……是……男朋友？”  
“不是……不是的……”金钟云慌张的否认着。  
“马上就是了啊。”突兀的声音在厨房中响起，两个人一同回头看着从卫生间慢慢悠悠出来的金在中。  
“你瞎说什么呢又？”金钟云皱眉。  
“不是吗？哥你答应我不就是我男朋友了？”金在中说着把胳膊搭在金钟云的肩膀上，看着曺圭贤说：“你好，我叫金在中，比你大，你得叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥？”曺圭贤攥紧了手里切洋葱的刀，瞪着眼睛看着金在中。  
金钟云回头照着金在中的脑袋就是一巴掌：“你这不是活该欠揍么，”又指着旁边三层抽屉的蓝色柜子说：“那里面有刀叉筷子什么的，你去给我擦桌子摆餐具去。”  
“哥，你这样对我，我哥不会放过你的。”金在中委屈的很。  
“你哥只会感谢我治得了你！快去！”说着一只脚还脱掉拖鞋抬腿踹在了金在中的屁股上。  
看着金在中走远，曺圭贤凑近金钟云问：“我真的要叫他哥么？”  
金钟云往旁边挪了挪说：“按年龄是这样……他就比你大2岁，你随意就好。”  
曺圭贤点点头，走回去继续切洋葱。  
榨汁机的声音比洗碗机大的多，在曺圭贤的耳边轰隆轰隆的响着，惹得他更加烦躁难耐，切洋葱的力道也逐渐加大。洋葱散发的汁液和气味熏得眼睛生疼，豆大的的泪珠就掉了下来，曺圭贤放下刀抬起手要去揉眼睛擦泪水。  
“别用手！”  
金钟云松开榨汁机，转身在饭桌上抽了3张纸巾放在他手前面的台面儿上：“用这个。”  
曺圭贤伸手拿了纸在眼睛上一下一下点着。  
“小崽子你去洗手吧，我来好了。”金在中欠打的声音在身后响起。  
眼睛辣的生疼，想还嘴都顾不上，曺圭贤转身进了卫生间，出来的时候金在中已经开始做起面条酱料来了。他跟金钟云两个肩并肩站在厨房里，金钟云偶尔侧过头冲着金在中耳语些什么，金在中听过之后就笑着捏捏他的脸，或者拍拍他的屁股。金在中比金钟云稍高了一点，但又没有很明显，金在中把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，两个人看起来熟悉又亲密。  
曺圭贤站在远处皱着眉，现在走过去，反倒像是自己破坏了他们两个人之间的氛围一样，身侧的手慢慢收紧，复又松开。  
「原来……是这样的感觉啊……」  
偶然间回过头，金钟云发现了一脸神色凝重地站在后面的曺圭贤，又看了看搭着自己的金在中，还是拍掉了他的胳膊，朝着曺圭贤的方向走了过去。  
“让他弄吧，他是主厨来着。”  
而站在锅旁边的金在中听了就不是很满意了，明明他是来休假的，现在反而又开始工作了：“哥你偏心啊，我来看你你还奴役我！我都跟你这么久了，心疼我一下会死吗？你才跟小崽子一起住多久啊！”  
金在中一边咆哮着一边拿着铲子捅面条，站在他身后的两个人对视了一眼，默契的选择了沉默不语。  
曺圭贤想的是「那是因为你话太多。」  
金钟云想的是「我跟小崽子确实住的比较久……」  
晚上，担心白天睡得太多，时间调整不过来，金钟云还是拉着金在中出门跑了个五公里，回来洗漱冲澡又在床上安顿下来。金钟云一边看书，一边跟金在中躺在床上聊天，金在中顺手把melo捞过来抱在怀里。  
“我记得我上次看到他的时候，他还是个一只手就能拎起来的小崽子，没想到让你喂得这么肥了。”  
“不是我喂得，我有在刻意给它保持身材了，是曺圭贤喂的。”  
“看来你跟你的新室友相处的不错啊，都放心把melo给他玩了。”  
“嗯……圭贤人挺好的。”金钟云点点头。  
“你不会喜欢他吧哥！”金在中瞪着眼睛看着金钟云。  
“没有，你瞎说什么呢……”  
“你是不是还惦记着你那个小男朋友呢？”  
“没……我没有……”金钟云回答着，视线却慌张的在眼前的书页上来回移动，找不到焦点，嘴巴轻轻啃着无名指上的指甲和软皮不出声。  
在中看着他的样子叹了口气，靠回了抱枕上。  
“哥，四年了，忘不掉吗？”  
金钟云手中的书又翻了一页，默不作声。金在中的这个问题对于他来讲，太难了。  
金在中侧过身子面对着他，看着沉默的人说：“我以为，我只要陪着你，总有一天你会看到我的。”  
目光从纸张的一边移动到另一边，金钟云顿了顿回答：“谁都不可能陪着谁一辈子的，在中。”  
“我知道，所以我想……只要你能开心就好了，别再遇见他，哪怕你最后没有选择我，我也可以开开心心黏在你旁边做个弟弟……”  
嘴巴里泛起了苦涩的味道，金钟云无名指终于被他从嘴巴里放了出来。  
「可是在中啊……我已经遇见他了……」  
金钟云侧过头转身看着面对自己的在中，伸出手揉乱了他柔软的黄棕色头发。  
“呀！刚啃完手不要摸我头发！”在中笑着嫌弃的打掉了他的手，“金钟云，你以后不要用那种眼神看着我，我没有觉得喜欢上你的自己很可怜。”  
“叫哥啊！臭小子！”  
在中笑着蹭到了金钟云身边，抱着他的胳膊、把头靠在了钟云的肩膀上，又牵起了他的小爪子握在手里把玩：“哥哥……”  
“嗯？”顺手翻了一页之后，金钟云放下书看着揉着自己中指的那双修长的手。  
“还是很好奇……他究竟是个什么样的人……让你变了那么多，却还惦记到现在。”  
“不管怎么样，习惯是不容易改变的……”  
“是啊，习惯是不容易改变的。”  
金钟云看着肩膀上黄棕色的脑袋叹了口气。  
那年见面时，金钟云刚刚从混乱中找回精神，状态也非常不好，而在中也因为种种过往搬回了希澈的家，两个人的房间挨着，再加上活在金希澈传说中的金钟云对于金在中的强大吸引力，处在创伤治愈后期的金在中抱着看望病友的借口，时不时的就跑过来陪着金钟云，三天两头拉着他到处走、到处玩。往事其实本来不是故意要隐瞒，只是无意间知道了这个弟弟和他相处时渐渐带着些超过友谊又不是亲情的情感和想法，再加上在中的内心太柔软，他不忍心伤害，所以才跟金希澈默契的避开不提。  
习惯是不容易改变的，金钟云清楚，金在中也清楚。就像金在中希望金钟云可以看到自己、接受自己一样，金钟云也希望他能够遇见真正适合的人。  
这样的话，当初选择的隐瞒，应该也可以被原谅吧。

 

15  
金在中跟曺圭贤的生理年龄表面上差了两岁，但是不知道是该说他俩一个少年老成一个返老还童还是怎样，几天相处下来，金钟云的观察结果是，两人的幼稚程度真的是不相上下、根本就没差多少。  
金在中自动屏蔽了曺圭贤的本名，一天到晚有事儿没事的“小崽子”、“小崽子”的叫着，曺圭贤就不甘示弱的一句“小白脸”怼回去，于是整个房子时不时就能听见“小崽子”和“小白脸”的音量对决。  
两个人吵架的原因也是鸡毛蒜皮大小的破事儿，什么金在中把曺圭贤珍藏多年舍不得用的鎏金餐具拿来泡麦片糊糊啊，什么曺圭贤用金在中好好宝贝的菜刀锯冰块啊，什么金在中把曺圭贤藏在酒柜最深处的高级红酒拿来整瓶炖了雪梨啊，还有什么曺圭贤把金在中晾在三楼的衣服夹子拿掉导致内裤直接飘到旁边邻居家晒太阳的老绅士脸上啊，诸如此类幼稚至极、堪比幼儿园程度的吵架基本上每天都会在家里上演，然后又总能在金钟云从二楼传来的一声怒吼“都给老子闭嘴”之后瞬间安静下来。  
热闹的斗嘴转变成无声的“大眼瞪小眼”，两个人瞪着眼睛企图用各种眼刀杀死对方，却又在金钟云出现的时候默契的移开视线看向房子顶的包线或者墙角的包边，金钟云被这两个幼稚鬼弄得哭笑不得。  
“金在中，你来我家不能白吃白喝一个月啊，这样吧，你就在这给我做一个月的饭好了。”金钟云从楼梯上走下来，边说着边把自己黑色的十字横纹钱包扔给他。  
金在中接过钱包拉开拉链，撇着嘴嫌弃道：“哎……你这照片位居然放着信用卡，真没情趣。”  
曺圭贤闻言凑到金在中边上也往钱包里看，除了几张红红紫紫的钞票和两三张银行卡之外什么都没有。  
“你跟处女座谈什么情趣？”  
金钟云一个眼刀丢过去，金在中就乖乖地转移了话题，脚下一滑跨到金钟云旁边，抓着金钟云的衣袖可怜兮兮地说：“那哥，你陪我去呗？我一个人又拿不动那么多。”  
“不去，我没空，让他跟你去。”金钟云朝着曺圭贤的方向扬了扬下巴。  
两个人冲着对方彼此上下扫视了两眼之后迅速拉开了距离。  
“我拒绝。”  
“少废话，带着小崽子买菜去，少在家里叫唤。”  
“哥！”  
“哥！”  
两个人异口同声冲着金钟云诉苦撒娇，表达不满。  
“你俩刚刚不是还聊的很开心嘛，现在给你们二人空间不满意啊？”  
看着俩人相互瞥了一眼又变扭的把头扭开却又没搭腔，金钟云喝了口水继续说：“我求求你们了两个小祖宗！托你们俩的福我报表上最后一页的数核对五遍了。只要你俩能安静10分钟，我请你们吃大餐可以吗？”  
金在中一看，今儿晚上不用做饭，表示十分清楚的认识到了斗嘴的错误，心甘情愿安静半个小时，顺便帮金钟云把饭店也给定了。  
曺圭贤内心思忖着“终于不用跟金在中单独出去”也认真悔过。  
金钟云对这样的结果表示很满意，转身扭着小屁股上了楼。  
“小崽子你想吃啥？”  
曺圭贤白了金在中一眼，默默的凑了过去看着金在中划拉着手机说：“找找有没有吃龙虾的地方？”  
两个人默契的对视一眼：“还是你有想法。”  
金钟云十五分钟搞定报表，20分钟打理好自己下了楼，就看见两个幼稚鬼衣冠楚楚的趴在沙发上朝着手机指指点点。  
“咳咳……”  
金钟云清了清嗓子：“我完事儿了，你们想好吃什么了么？”  
两个小鬼闻言蹭的一下就站起来，对着金钟云露出又白又整齐的牙齿，笑的灿烂到可以看见牙龈。  
“想好啦！”两个人异口同声的回答。  
金钟云点了点头，从餐桌上拿起来刚刚扔在那的钱包：“那就走吧。”  
出门的时候太阳下山，天气已经阴冷起来。三个人一边往公交车站走，一边找着合适的餐厅，在中和圭贤最终选择了在海德公园东南角附近的一家做龙虾意大利面的小巷餐厅。蓝色的门面在三个人走进巷子之后就十分好找了，一进去就看见墙上挂满的各种明星的照片，白色的桌布搭配了鹅黄色的餐巾，马卡龙版薄荷绿颜色的菜单又带来了一点小清新的风格，总的来讲，环境还是很好的。  
三个人找了一个安静的角落坐下，酷爱各种面食的曺圭贤点了招牌菜“龙虾意大利面”，金钟云选择了龙虾饭，而金在中则点了海鲜饭。看着隔壁桌生蚝也很新鲜的样子，就又追加了螃蟹沙拉和生蚝，再加上经典的提拉米苏和布丁当做饭后甜点，三个人吃的心满意足的出了门。  
本想着顺着公园走回家，不过三个人高估了身体进食之后的疲惫程度也低估了公园的大小，走到一半就一点都不想走了，三个人交换了眼神达成一致，打算招出租。金钟云掏出手机发现三个人晃晃悠悠都走了一大半了，这种说近不近说远不远、走起来费力、坐车回去可惜的距离真的是最讨厌的了。  
“要不……坐会儿？”曺圭贤提议。  
“好想法……”金在中附和。  
“可以有。”金钟云同意。  
夜晚的公园清冷静谧，天气虽然寒冷但是饭后的散步却让人身上暖暖的，金钟云挑了靠左边扶手的位置坐下揽了揽大衣和黑色的围巾，金在中顺势就坐在了他旁边，歪过头轻轻靠在他肩膀上，而曺圭贤则摸摸鼻子坐到了最右边的位置。临近湖边的座椅似乎是受了水汽的影响，更加阴冷，偶尔冷风吹过让金钟云想起了《神奇动物在哪里》的情节，可惜自己没有一个魔法箱子，也没有那么多神奇的动物，就一个好吃懒做、见吃的忘主人的melo还被他们奉为神兽。  
“明天带你去附近转转？”金钟云用胳膊肘杵了杵趴在自己肩膀上的在中。  
“不想动。”金在中坐直身子伸长腿靠在椅子背上。  
“那你跑来我这做什么？”视线从微微结冰的白色湖面上移到了旁边人的侧脸上，难得平时皮的要死的人表现出那么深沉安静的样子。  
“想你了，看看你过的好不好，顺便看看这个小崽子，”说着，金在中把胳膊搭在了曺圭贤肩膀上，“会不会把你给勾跑了。”  
金钟云噗的笑出声来，没有接话，金在中看着笑得眼泪都要流出来的金钟云微微皱起眉头，另外一边的曺圭贤听了金在中的话，眉头锁的更紧了。  
“有那么好笑吗？”金在中疑惑。  
“有啊，”金钟云吸着鼻子，用无名指擦去眼角的泪继续说，“我可不是他喜欢的风格，”金钟云顿了顿接着说，“但是你是哦~哈哈哈哈哈~”  
金钟云乐开了花，笑得眼泪都出来了，吸着红红的鼻子，食指无名指不停的擦着从眼角挤出来的眼泪，看的旁边金在中脸都绿了，愤愤的收回了挎在曺圭贤脖子上的胳膊，嫌弃的看了他两眼，又往金钟云的方向动了动。而曺圭贤则是一副吃了苍蝇的表情，不说什么吧，感觉很奇怪，解释了的话，感觉更奇怪。有苦说不出的结果就是同样嫌弃的瞪回金在中，往椅子边上也移了移。  
“行了，接着走吧。”笑够了的金钟云站起身来拍拍小屁股发号施令。  
后面两个人对视了一眼，也乖乖的跟在他后面，想着金钟云笑出来的眼泪，难得默契的安静了一路。

16  
两周的时间相处下来，曺圭贤看金在中已经很不顺眼，非常不顺眼，特别不顺眼了。  
那个男人跟在金钟云身后，在金钟云看得到的地方乖顺的服服帖帖的，金钟云转身看不到的时候，就摆出一副作威作福的样子耀武扬威的看着自己。没事就窝在金钟云的床上或者形影不离的贴着金钟云坐着，不出去当游客浏览一下白日里还算安全的伦敦的风土人情，非要在自己的房子里四处横行。最过分的是，这个黄毛脑袋居然借口没有其他床又不肯睡地上，在第一天的晚上就蹭到了金钟云的大床上。  
每天晚上跟金钟云同床共枕，是不是太过分了？  
还有金在中看金钟云的眼神，眼睛里流露出的情绪，曺圭贤再熟悉不过了。曾几何时，自己年轻不懂事儿的时候，也是这么看着他的。  
每次想到这些曺圭贤都觉得自己郁结的不行，在心里无数次的咆哮着：  
「金钟云你的洁癖呢！！！」  
「你的处女座能不能专业一点！！」  
「小白脸你放开金钟云！！！」  
却又在咆哮之后意识到，以自己之前的表现，现在并没有立场指责金在中的行为，也没有立场埋怨金钟云对金在中的宽容。  
于是，整个人变得更加郁结。  
“小崽子你在干什么？”  
金在中端着杯子晃晃荡荡的从楼梯上下来，对拿着铲子戳土豆泥的曺圭贤说。  
“我有名字。”曺圭贤回头瞥了他一眼，伸手拿起调料罐子往碗里加盐。  
“我知道啦，你叫曺圭贤嘛。”金在中凑到他身边看了一眼他碗里的膏状物，“差不多了，加点黄油试试。”  
曺圭贤看了看金在中，又看了看放在架子上的黄油，任命的拿起来切了一块儿放进了碗里。  
“然后搅匀了加点黑胡椒。”  
“我知道了，你怎么话这么多？”  
“哈哈哈，钟云哥也说我话多。”  
金在中倒了一杯橙汁，走到饭桌前拉开椅子坐下，又拍了拍旁边位置的桌面，对曺圭贤说：“喂，小崽子，过来咱俩聊一聊。”  
曺圭贤背对着他没动作。  
“曺圭贤，好了吧，过来咱们俩聊聊天嘛。”  
“我跟你没什么好聊的吧？”曺圭贤回答。  
“那我们聊聊钟云哥嘛，来嘛，坐下聊聊，你不想知道他过去的事情吗？”  
曺圭贤转过身，看着金在中笑的一脸灿烂的冲自己招手，无奈的摇摇头，抱着碗坐了过去，继续戳着土豆泥。  
“你要聊什么？”  
“你跟钟云哥认识两个月了吧？”  
曺圭贤闻言抬头，挑了挑眉，没有说话。  
“你是不是喜欢他？”  
曺圭贤感觉自己在金在中的脑门上看到了闪闪发光的两个大字——“八”、”卦”。于是他皱着眉回答：“这跟你有什么关系？”  
“我喜欢他呀。”  
曺圭贤瞪大了眼睛看着面前大言不惭的人。  
“我虽然通过我哥认识他四五年了，不过我还是很喜欢他，可惜他一直不答应。”  
“那你还那么执着？”曺圭贤放松身体靠着椅背，规律的戳着碗，抱着一付看好戏的心态听着金在中絮絮叨叨的说着话。  
“因为他魅力真的很大。不过他一直惦记着他前任初恋小男友，我也没办法。”  
“前任初恋小男友？”曺圭贤疑惑。  
“是啊，他就是因为那个小男友才跑去我哥那的，我哥因为这个还劝我早点死心。”  
“你哥是谁？”  
“我哥你不认识啦，他跟钟云哥认识很多年了。钟云哥跟他小男友分手之后就去了我哥那，还接受了他的治疗。”  
咚！咚！咚！  
曺圭贤感觉自己心跳的频率已经很久没有这么快过了，一下重似一下，敲击在胸腔里，回荡的声音异常清晰。  
「四年前？是我吗？所以一直没有放下我？」  
「那么当初为什么要走？为什么解释都不给我？」  
「等一下……治疗？」  
“你说治疗？”曺圭贤满心疑问。  
“嗯……他那会儿来的时候精神状态很不好，把自己关在卫生间里不停地清洗自己，特别是手，那会儿是冬天啊，他那个小爪子洗的通红都破皮了。”  
“为什么？”曺圭贤身体前倾着靠近金在中，等待着他的回话。  
“我也不知道，大约听我哥说是什么类似于不能让特定人触碰的心理障碍，有点像是心理阴影那种，就是被别人碰过了，会觉得自己不干净，就要不停地清洗。”  
“但是我看你们触碰的很自然啊，他也没有特别的反应啊……”  
“那是因为我不是特定的人啊。”  
“特定的人是谁？”  
“小男友喽~”  
「小男友喽~」  
「小男友喽~」  
「小男友喽~」  
金在中还在不断地说着什么，曺圭贤已经完全听不见了，脑海中没有尽头的循环着那句「小男友喽~」。  
“你……你是开……开玩笑的吧……”曺圭贤结结巴巴的说着，脑海中混混沌沌的完全没有清醒过来。  
“信不信由你啊。”金在中意识到自己可能有些失言，想要转换一下话题，却转念一想，本来今天就是打算跟小崽子讨论一下金钟云的。平时在家里，怎么磨金希澈他都不肯多说一句关于金钟云以前的事情，偏偏这个哥哥又很有威严，脸拉下来、严肃起来的样子，他也很怵，也就不好意思再闹。眼前这个小崽子，也是喜欢金钟云的人，看起来对他死心塌地的，金钟云又很放心他，或许跟他说说自己一直在意的事情是个好选择。  
眼睛转了转，金在中低头喝了口橙汁接着说：”我哥说之前钟云哥二了吧唧跟小太阳似的，一天天屁大点事儿都能乐呵半天，小孩子一样。可是现在……”金在中的目光拉远，看向楼梯的方向，顿了顿才接着说：“真的难以想象……他过去的样子。”  
「金钟云撒起娇来的样子……」金在中想着。  
“哥老是说对那个人早就没有感觉了，但是我觉得不是这样……没有感觉，也不至于这么久还是一个人……”金在中说着往曺圭贤的方向倾了倾身子，“他好像真的把钟云哥完完全全变了一个样。”  
啪嗒……  
曺圭贤手里握着的铲子掉了下来，弹在桌子上又掉在了圭贤的脚背上。  
“喂！小崽子，你铲子掉了啊。”金在中戳着曺圭贤的胳膊提醒他。  
“啊？啊……哦……”  
曺圭贤弯下腰，伸长手臂捡起了铲子，走到水池边打开水龙头冲洗。  
金在中看他木然的样子，似乎是被自己今天说的话吓到了。  
「这是要退缩了？」  
「到底是小崽子，不过如此……」金在中挑了挑眉。  
“其实，你要是没有心理准备还是不要喜欢他比较好，”金在中站起身来拍了一下曺圭贤的肩膀：“考虑考虑换个人吧，你跟我不一样的。”  
曺圭贤扭过头皱着眉疑惑的看着金在中，金在中笑了一下，接着说：“爱情这种东西呢，并不是因为长得帅就能萌发的，当然，也不会因为像个傻瓜一样就没有爱情。”说完，又拍了拍他的肩膀，端着橙汁扭着小屁股上了楼梯。  
偌大的厨房又剩下了曺圭贤一个人，水龙头的水还在哗哗的留着，雪白的水柱冲击着木铲的铲面，偶尔激起若干的水珠，偶尔在回弯处形成泡沫，爆开又顺着水流流下去。  
脑海中受到的冲击余韵还在不停地回响着，搅拌了一半的土豆泥还放在餐桌上，等着他加进去黑胡椒和胡萝卜。  
但是曺圭贤突然觉得自己很累了，应该休息了。  
他拿出保鲜袋存放好做一半的土豆泥，又收拾了水池旁边的料理台面，看了看刚刚做过的椅子，转身朝着楼梯的方向走了过去，路过玄关的时候，门口响起了钥匙开门的声音。曺圭贤停下脚步，注视着大门缓缓打开。金钟云低着头、握着手机、拎着公文包和电脑闪了进来，在鞋架边换了拖鞋才往里走，动作带起了额前的刘海儿，发梢弄痒了他的眼睛，他就停下脚步，把东西都换到左手，用右手一下子把头发全都撩了起来，露出了光洁的额头，视线清晰的瞬间，也就看见了站在玄关口看着自己的人。  
“圭贤？”  
金钟云慢慢向他走过去，在离他半米的位置停了下来。  
“怎么了吗？”金钟云探究的问着。  
曺圭贤神情复杂的看着他，一动不动。  
半晌，摇了摇头，跟他告了别，回到了三楼自己的小屋里。  
金钟云愣在原地，那样失神的曺圭贤，无论是过去，还是现在，金钟云都从来没有见到过。  
有一种不好的预感……  
金钟云想着，没来由的。

17  
反常的出现总是需要时间才可以发现的，金钟云也是如此。  
金钟云觉得最近家里的气氛很奇怪，两个小鬼不知道是从什么时候开始，相处的异常融洽，很少能听见两个人相互diss，自己工作的时候两个人就一起腻在曺圭贤的房间里关着门，也不知道在做些什么，家里安安静静的，偶尔只能听到melo在家里楼梯上跑来跑去的声音。  
早上起来床旁边的位置空空如也，阴郁的天气特有的灰白色日光透过白色窗纱散进窗子里，洒在脚边深棕色的大床上，另外一边的厚重窗窗帘倒是拉的严严实实，光没有照在眼睛上的结果是可以舒舒服服的睡到自然醒。  
在床上玩了会儿手机又滚了两圈，金钟云看着天花板愣了愣，确定睡意全无才起身坐起来，揉揉眼睛伸展一下身体，拉过趴在自己腿边上的melo尽情蹂躏着，并且在它跳脚之前，把它放回了地上。  
起身出门洗漱，楼下安静的只能听见脚步声，路过客厅和厨房的时候都没有看见两个小鬼的身影，金钟云吐掉口中的牙膏泡沫又擦了把脸，站在镜子前面掐着下巴左照照右照照，才趿拉着拖鞋上楼，最终在接近曺圭贤房间门口的时候听见里面传来的游戏声音。  
叩叩叩~  
金钟云叩响房门顺手又压下门把，然而屋里两个人完全没有受到进来人的影响，依旧目不转睛的盯着屏幕。  
“大早上就玩游戏，你们俩还能再堕落一点吗？”金钟云走过去站在金在中旁边，膝盖碰了碰他的后背。  
“都快中午了，明明堕落的是你好吧。”  
金在中一个白眼怼回去，然后就获得了一枚来自金钟云的爆栗。  
“我等会儿去提车，你们俩去吗？”金钟云扬扬手机，界面上还停留在汽车经理人发他的消息上。  
“我们可以……”  
曺圭贤一听有新活动，刚想答应就被金在中一把抓住，在中冲着圭贤狠狠地眯眯眼睛示意他不要说话，然后转头看向金钟云，笑得一脸灿烂的说：“哥，你去吧，我们在家做饭等你回来~”说完还挥挥手表示告别。  
金钟云皱着眉点点头走回了房间，留下曺圭贤一脸雾水的看着金在中。  
“为什么不去？”  
金在中挑着眉反问：“你会开车么？”  
曺圭贤摇摇头：“在学呢，下周考过试就可以拿了，可是这跟那事儿有什么关系？”  
“呐，我的驾照在家里没拿，你不会开，我们去了就只能让钟云哥开车回来对吧。”  
“对啊。”曺圭贤点头，幻想着金钟云开车的样子，还有把手搭在副驾驶靠背上，看着后面倒车的样子，一定非常帅气。  
“醒醒吧别幻想了！这大哥驾照拿了四年了，开车照样能气死你。一个侧方停车可以停半个小时。我第一次跟他一起的时候，要不是他长得好看又比我大，我都想把他摁那打了。”  
美好的幻想被金在中喋喋不休的吐槽打破，可是平时雷厉风行的人，却有这种漏洞一样的反差，莫名有些戳萌点是怎么回事？  
“好啦，我们继续，再来一盘。”金在中拿了一块苹果放在嘴里，又抽了张纸巾把指尖黏腻的触感擦掉，拿起游戏手柄跃跃欲试。  
曺圭贤无奈的摇摇头，也拿起了手柄，想了想，还是朝着门外大喊了一声：“哥！拿伞啊！”  
金在中看着伸着脖子的曺圭贤翻了个白眼：“啧啧啧啧，真狗腿。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
金钟云拿着伞穿过街道，往对面的咖啡店走过去，临近中午，只能早饭午饭一起吃。招牌的黄油烤面包已经卖光了，鲜榨橙汁还要等很久，照着老板的形容颇有要等橙子从远郊送来才能开始做，本来想换换新口味的想法不得不在现实面前低了头，最后还是要了杯冰美式和三文鱼三明治，老板抱歉的送着金钟云到了门口，还答应明天给他和他的小室友留一份儿烤面包和鸡蛋培根三明治作为补偿，金钟云无奈的摇摇头，调侃了一下老板的工作效率和自己基本上起不来的床就走了。  
外带了食物走在去公交站的路上，手已经被雨伞咖啡三明治占满，冰咖啡的凉意透过散发着木质气味的牛皮纸杯托传到指尖，这样的寒冷天气还喝冰咖啡，金钟云有些后悔。一杯冰美式从上公交端到了提车的服务区域，又在等待过程中被放在了手边，最后三明治都吃完了，咖啡只喝了两口。服务区域的工作人员贴心的给他端来了一杯热拿铁，温暖的液体顺着喉咙流到胃里驱走了寒冷也让思想和精神逐渐回笼。  
因为是周中的缘故，需要提车的人很少，手续也很快办妥。金钟云想了想还是拿起了放在桌子上、冰块已经化得差不多了的冰美式，开着车回了家。新车在金希澈的建议下还是选择了凯迪拉克的新款，金钟云本来想买个黑色的，至少看起来低调一点，但却遭到了金希澈的反对。金希澈极力向金钟云安利了红色的款，还趁金钟云回爱丁堡的时候直接拉着他去体验了一下。最终磨不过、又被说动的金钟云还是买了红色的，新车还需要磨合一段时间，金钟云的开车技术也没有想象中那么好，所以不敢开的很快，慢慢悠悠的蹭了回去，停车也异常顺利，折腾了七八回，还是顺利的停进了家门口的车位里。金钟云松了口气，拉了手刹解开安全带，拔了钥匙打开了车门，又回身把咖啡从凹槽里拿了出来，检查了一下没有问题才锁了车。  
“你看，我说的吧，停车能气死人。”金在中靠在小窗户上，对着目睹了金钟云停车全程的曺圭贤说。  
“他是怎么拿到驾照的？”  
“据说是考试的时候没抽到那题。”  
“怎么可能？骗人的吧……”  
“鬼知道……这哥哥一向牛逼的很。”  
曺圭贤点点头，看着楼下停的那辆深红色的凯迪拉克发呆。  
「这不像是……他会选择的颜色吧……」  
“行了别愣了，做饭啦。”金在中薅着曺圭贤的衣袖下了楼。  
两个人刚到厨房就跟进门的金钟云撞了个正着。  
“你怎么又给端回来了？”金在中指着金钟云手里大半杯咖啡抱怨着。  
“没喝完，太冷了，扔了可惜，就给拿回来了。”  
曺圭贤走过去想把那杯咖啡接过来，金钟云看着伸过来的修长的手突然紧张起来，瞳孔慌张的抖动着，腿也不自觉的向后连退了几步，后背撞在墙面上传来了一下钝痛才缓过神来。抬头看着楞在原地的曺圭贤，慌张的解释着：“我……我先上去换衣服，”就侧过身子跑上了楼梯。  
“他怎么了？”被曺圭贤挡住视线、不明就里的金在中靠过来问。  
曺圭贤看着自己悬在半空中的手，稍稍活动着握了握，看着金钟云逃跑的方向……  
「骗人的吧……」  
「是真的不愿意让我碰吗？」  
曺圭贤回头看了看身后还在等着自己回答的金在中，扯着嘴角努力笑了一下。  
“不知道……可能着急上厕所吧……”

 

18  
赖在金钟云家里一个多月的金在中终于敲定了回家的日期——圣诞节前三天。  
因为他要回去完成它从小到大都必须要做的仪式——给他家三米高的圣诞树做装饰，并且挂上树尖那颗星星。  
小时候这件事本来都是金希澈在做，没想到在中长大了，也有了小男孩什么都要抢来试试的好胜心。金希澈一向对自己家的孩子抱着与世无争的佛系心态，也就纵容的听之任之。后来长大的希澈遇到了一场车祸，伤了腿，又发生了一些其他的事情，成长着的在中慢慢懂得了却也后悔于自己年轻时不懂世事所错过的人情冷暖，于是每年圣诞假期，不论他在哪里都要回家跟金希澈一起过节。  
而金钟云深谙金在中的心思。  
初冬回爱丁堡的时候刚好和在中回家的时间错开，两年未见又心里有他的小崽子一听说他已经回到伦敦就立刻跟着飞回来。或许他又遇到了什么事情，或者他又见到了什么风景，既然感情无法给他，那么安慰他还是愿意慷慨付出的。  
金钟云和金在中，用金希澈的话来说，在某种程度上，是情感共享者。  
两个人的心理创伤发生在一前一后，先一步接近痊愈的在中接触到金钟云的时候，瞬间产生的安定感就像“安定”之类治疗失眠的药物之于长期饱受失眠困扰的患者，有魔力的吸引依赖，而与此同时金在中常用的味道同他热情有趣的性格和人情味一样，不断包围着处在惧怕厌恶中、如同惊弓之鸟般的金钟云。  
住在一起就意味着形影不离，形影不离也就意味着从某一个愿意向彼此敞开心扉的瞬间开始，灵魂上所产生的情感共鸣以共享的方式环绕着两个人。金在中在金钟云这里获得依赖和安定，仿佛被父母悉心呵护照料的婴儿。而金钟云在金在中这里获得理解和陪伴，是被人需要和珍惜带来的温暖。即使不曾谈过过去，也对彼此的心性取向了如指掌，毕竟过去有什么重要，未来才是可期的。  
所以，年底忙的脚不沾地，到处乱飞到没时间管金在中的金钟云终于在阔别七八天之后，赶在圣诞年会之前回了家，还带回了圣诞节前的年会请柬，打算和家里两个小朋友一起过金在中在家的最后一个周末。  
“还乐，你看看你憔悴的跟大叔一样。”金在中坐在沙发上拿着黑金色烫花的请柬信封摩挲着，翻来翻去，又不舍得打开。抬头看着瘦了一圈还胡子拉碴、一回家就抱着melo来回蹭的金钟云，不屑的揶揄道。  
“我都三十代了，可不是大叔么。”  
“你胡子怎么这么长了？”金在中走到金钟云面前掐着他的下巴左右摆动着来回看。  
“拿开你的脏手，”金钟云上手就是一巴掌，“本来昨天晚上的飞机今天早上到的，结果莫斯科那边下雪晚点到早上，我里外里一天整都没刮胡子。要不老子早就到了好么。”  
曺圭贤趿拉着拖鞋下来的时候正看见金在中手被金钟云打掉的那一幕，就一脸看热闹的兴奋表情走到金在中边上嘲讽道：“白白的脸上一巴掌灰呦～”  
“死小孩你疯了是不是！”  
曺圭贤在金在中动手之前果断跳走，还顺手拿走了放在餐桌上的、刚刚金在中都没舍得拆的请柬。  
“尊敬的金在中先生，感谢您这一年来对我行的鼎力支持与帮助，我行将于……诚邀您出席高盛银行圣诞年会……”漫长又充满官气的请柬，曺圭贤用着毫无波澜和平仄的语调花了一分钟才念完，换了口气才反应过来，冲着金钟云说：“哥，这不是你们……？”  
“是啊，你的在餐桌那边。”金钟云抬手指了指请柬的方向。  
曺圭贤的信封是白色镶嵌了金色的搭配，古典又高雅。  
“过几天在中不是要回家了嘛，”金钟云继续解释者，“正好这周我们开年会，让助理给你们两个发了请柬，一起去吧。这次选的红酒非常好，料理也请了大师来。”  
“那我们岂不是要西装革履的去？”金在中有点头大。  
“那倒是，你们的请柬是晚上的宴会，不用那么板正，但还是正式一点比较好，万一有人请你们跳舞呢？”  
“哥，你呢？”金在中问。  
“我有准备啊，下午会议本身就要穿了嘛。”  
“啊！我没拿西装！！”金在中上下扫了两眼金钟云的小身板，回身抓住曺圭贤的手臂用力摇晃道：“快！小崽子借我一套西装。”  
说完也没等曺圭贤拒绝就拉着他就直奔曺圭贤卧室的大衣柜，金钟云也放下melo慢慢悠悠的跟着他俩到了三楼的卧室。  
靠在门框上无视巴在衣柜前的两个人，金钟云转这头四下打量着曺圭贤的卧室，巨大的书桌上零散的放着纸张和几本书籍，铅笔和钢笔都整齐的放在右手边的收纳筒里。  
「是画家吗？或者设计师？」金钟云有些疑惑。  
「这么久，居然都不知道他是做什么的……真的是……」  
“我的你能穿么？”曺圭贤的声音在不远处响起。  
“可以可以，我有健身，虽然你是虚胖，但我跟你身型差不多。”金在中双眼在大衣柜里不停的来回扫射着，“啊！就这个了。”  
金在中从挂钩上取下一身看背面中规中矩、看前面骚气的要死的黑色西装。黑色的单扣夹克本来是经典又不失潮流的款，但是羊毛和马海毛混纺的刺绣领子以及其间装饰的青果领饰和黑色金属圆珠却把高贵和骚气两种完全不沾边的感觉融合的完美又不做作，随意搭配白衬衫、甚至是里面搭配一条金属色的长链之后什么也不穿都是很好的选择，再加上黑色修身长裤和与之搭配的黑色圆头手工皮鞋，倒是十分符合金在中的妖娆气质。  
金在中随手转着衣架，就看见黑色衬里里面装饰的白色标致印花。  
“纪梵希？小崽子我现在相信你有正经工作了。”  
“没理由借给你衣服还被你奚落吧，小白脸。”  
“好好好，看在你借我衣服的份儿上。哥，你觉得怎么样？”金在中举着衣架拿过去给金钟云看。  
“这套很适合你啊。”金钟云站在远处满意的点点头。  
“那当然，我的眼光……”金在中流连在西装上的目光突然间想到了什么一样看向金钟云，而金钟云也好像突然间感觉到什么不对一样看向金在中，四目相对只持续了三秒，两个人久齐刷刷地看向站在衣柜边上靠着门的曺圭贤。  
曺圭贤被两个人看的汗毛都站起来了。  
“你为什么会有这么……嗯……微妙？的衣服？”金钟云问。  
“好了你不用解释，我都懂。”金在中大步走回曺圭贤身边，安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
一瞬间不知道该解释还是怼回去的曺圭贤涨红了耳朵，尴尬了半晌果断转身面对衣橱，边挑衣服边掩饰着窘迫：“你们也帮我选选啊，我在这方面不太擅长。”  
新好男人曺圭贤十项全能，上得厅堂下得厨房，打的了老鼠灭的了蟑螂，但是唯独有两件事情是真的不擅长，一个是自拍，这个金钟云没来的及体验，当然，另外一个就是搭配了。而这一点金钟云在过去就已经深有体会了。  
曺圭贤的时尚感集中体现在日常生活中，清清爽爽的学长风格一向驾轻就熟，但是仔细观察就会发现，真的跟他自拍一样，永远都是这一种表情、一种风格。从学生时期开始曺圭贤就很发愁参加各种社交舞会宴会聚会的着装问题，认识金钟云之后真的是救了他一命，那人风格多变，每一种却都能完美适应，别人是看衣服搭配衣服，他是看心情和天气搭配衣服。当然，一年多的时间曺圭贤是学不到什么精髓的，所以金钟云离开后，曺圭贤阴差阳错的再也没有参加过这种活动。  
“那件白色的”，金钟云指着衣柜边上的一套说着，“有淡蓝色的衬衣吗？比较休闲的款？”  
“有。”曺圭贤说着拎起西装和衬衣给金钟云看。  
“嗯，可以的，领口扣子解开一两颗，不用打领带比较好。”  
“你要是有稍微简单一点的鞋子，搭配上会好一点。”金在中补充，“就这个吧，这哥哥虽然骂人不怎么留情面，但是审美真的是没得说。”  
“金在中你今天想睡地板么？”金钟云挑眉。  
“不不不不不不不……”  
“算上我的，三套西装你明天送去干洗，周五就能穿了。”  
“金钟云你是奴隶主啊！！！！”

 

19  
年会的上午，按照惯例，是大boss带着一堆一年到头只能在会议桌上碰面的高层亲切问候员工的时间，所以一年到头出差逃会、不到万不得已不会出现在公司、神龙见首不见尾、还时不时顶撞各种上司领导的伪高层金钟云，在被大Boss当着八九个同事的面重点点名，要求必须要在员工上班之前准时到达之后，在难得看见晴天的早晨，带着睡意穿戴整齐、打扮得体的早早就出了门，还细心的把他的小红车留给了金在中和曺圭贤，让他俩叫代驾也要把车开的会场去。  
所以金在中睡醒的时候，看见自己脑门上贴的金钟云写的黄色标签时 表情是一脸懵逼的。  
「逃社交到这种程度也是绝无仅有了……」  
挠挠脑袋又挠挠下巴，金在中爬到床边穿好鞋晃悠到曺圭贤的房间。  
“小崽子早上吃什么啊？”  
“……”  
床上的人睡的雷打不动，金在中打了个哈气，走到另外一边掀起被子也钻了进去接着睡。  
十二点的闹钟响了，曺圭贤连眼睛都没睁就给拍灭了。  
两点的闹钟响了，曺圭贤把手伸进枕头底下摸到手机上向右一划，继续睡。  
终于，四点的时候，放在最远处写字台的闹钟响了……  
曺圭贤虽然转醒，但是出于不愿意起床的本能还是把脑袋蒙在被子里想多睡十分钟，在这半梦半醒的时候，他突然感觉自己的屁股好像被什么东西碰了两下，想要翻个身探究一下触感来源就听见旁边传来：“曺圭贤你关闹钟啊……”  
明显来自金在中的声音让曺圭贤瞬间清醒。  
“啊！！小白脸你神经病啊！为什么睡在我的床上！”曺圭贤转过身咆哮的同时还顺脚把金在中踹到了地上。  
抱着被子在地毯上睁开眼睛的金在中缓了得有十几秒才明白是什么情况。  
“我去……我怎么睡你这了……”  
“老子怎么知道！！”  
四目相对的瞬间，两个人异口同声的朝对方喊道：“不许告诉钟云哥/别人！”  
“呦，我就说 你对金钟云有意思吧～怎么别人不提光提他呀？”金在中首先发难。  
“咱……咱俩共同认识的除了他还有别人吗？”  
“啧啧啧啧啧……你喜欢他也没关系，反正我没戏，你也不见得有戏。”  
“我比你有戏多了好吧！小白脸！”  
“啧啧啧啧还说不喜欢……”  
“你别套我话，我说没有就没有！”  
“反正你再不起来收拾准备，咱俩就要迟到了。”  
扔下这句话，金在中扭头往金钟云房间走，走到门口还不忘回头朝曺圭贤补一句：“你钟云哥为了逃应酬让咱俩开车去，你驾照下来实习吧。”  
曺圭贤感觉自己太阳穴附近青筋暴起……  
「他虽然是哥哥……」  
「但是……」  
「可以打么……」  
宴会在晚上7点正式开始，曺圭贤和金在中到的时候，金钟云刚刚代表项目部门致完年会贺词，要了杯冰酒又跟同事们寒暄了几句，等着大Boss致完辞就溜开走到了两个小朋友的身边。金在中的妖娆样子金钟云已经熟悉的懒得评价了，倒是曺圭贤这一身西装革履的让他有那么一点惊艳。  
微卷的棕发乖顺的贴在耳边，本就白皙的皮肤被纯白的西装透得更加白皙，而淡蓝色的衬衫领子随意散开着，干净的视觉效果一波一波的冲击着神经。脸上的痘印被化妆品完美的遮盖掉了，似乎是出自金在中的手艺，丰满的唇被点成了细嫩又自然的粉色，圆溜溜的眼睛也被画上了精致的眼线，整个人的气质都变得不一样起来，在这场精英云集的年会上，融合的恰到好处，谁也不会怀疑他其实跟这个冷血的行业一点关系也没有。  
此时此刻，金钟云心中只有四个字。  
「衣冠禽兽。」  
“我们来晚了，有点堵车，都没看见你致辞。”金在中打破沉默。  
“我也没说什么要紧的，走吧，宴会厅在旁边，今天安排了高级的海鲜自助。”  
金钟云说完拿着酒杯低着头打算往左手边的大门方向走，转身的瞬间，身后端着放了六杯红酒的托盘的侍者在他身后也同时转了过来，一边回头回答着客人的问话，一边打算往右边的餐桌移动。  
“哥！小心！”  
曺圭贤开口提醒，可惜为时已晚。  
金钟云的手肘和使者的小臂结结实实的撞了个正着，整个托盘上的红酒都向着金钟云的方向倾斜过来。曺圭贤的长臂越过金在中抓住了金钟云纤细的手腕就往自己怀里带。  
「怎么这么瘦了呢？」曺圭贤想着。  
哗啦哗啦……  
金钟云身侧响起了酒杯破碎的声音，装着冰酒的酒杯眼看就要撞在眼前人昂贵的白色西装上，手腕被熟悉又陌生的温度紧紧覆盖着，低头看着拉住自己的手，金钟云理智回笼的一瞬间铺天盖地的恐惧感和不安的排斥感迅速席卷着大脑。身体的本能比大脑更快的做出了要逃跑的判断，紧张到紧绷的身体竟然也积蓄了很大的力量，惊惧和恐慌让他顾不得其他，被本能控制住的双手抵住眼前人的胸口，失控般的用尽了身上的力气推开了他：“你别碰我！！”  
突如其来的变故发生的一瞬间，曺圭贤正拉住金钟云正往自己旁边带。手指透过西装感受到布料下面异于正常的颤栗，正在思考发生了什么的空档，就被胸前突然间出现的巨大力量推倒。曺圭贤一手拉着金钟云，一手还握着酒杯，在双手无法掌握平衡、连脚下都无法站稳的情况下，迅速后退了几步撞上了摆在身后的座椅靠背。  
握在手里的金钟云的手腕早就在他被向后推倒的时候脱离了掌控，曺圭贤左手的红酒像血液一样成股的蜿蜒在手背上，西装前襟被金钟云杯中的液体微微染湿，一切似乎都有些狼狈，而他已经顾不上了，他的脑海里只停留着一句话：“你别碰我！求求你不要碰我！！”  
巨大的反作用力让金钟云差点跌坐在地上，挣脱束缚的手在第一时间撑住了地面，选择了牺牲自己保护身体。手掌传来的刺痛让金钟云渐渐回神，他站起身，看着自己颤抖的双手，又看了看旁边怔住的两个人，粉唇犹豫着动了动，还是推开了旁边说着“抱歉”过来帮忙的侍者快速走出了宴会厅。  
愣在原地的曺圭贤看着从指尖滴落下来的红酒忽然就想起了跟金在中第一次认真谈话的时候，金在中说的每一句。  
「是真的……讨厌我碰你吗？」  
「是觉得我是你身体的一部分吗？」  
「是觉得……我不干净了吗？」  
心酸和疑问反反复复冲击着大脑，曺圭贤愣愣看着自己布满红酒的左手。  
「究竟……发生了什么？」  
记忆就像漩涡，从来不会让你轻易的就逃过包围，它只会慢慢的吞噬你的意志，让你陷入痛苦而迷茫的记忆里，找不到答案。  
「这感觉，真不好受呢……」

 

20  
看着金钟云离开的背影，金在中皱着眉头想要跟上去，有一种压抑的失落感从心里逐渐漫溢开来，压得他窒息的喘不过气，却又在目光瞥到曺圭贤的瞬间生生停下了脚步。  
保全注意到会场的角落所产生的小混乱过来询问刚刚那位先生是否遭受到了骚扰，金在中瞥了一眼魂不守舍的曺圭贤，轻描淡写的解释了意外就请他们离开了，他一边看着旁边的侍者开始收拾玻璃杯的残渣，一边注意着曺圭贤的动向。  
慢慢的，猫一样的男人理智开始回笼，他开始回想着这一个月以来发生在金钟云和曺圭贤之间的每一件小事儿。  
——认识几天就放心把命根子一样的melo交给他照顾；  
——奴役自己的时候凶的要死却从来都对他保持着温柔；  
——曺圭贤毒舌自己的时候安静如鸡，曺圭贤被diss的时候却来帮腔；  
——熟悉他的食性喜好到点餐都可以代劳；  
——每次独处的时候提到前任他躲闪的眼神；  
——昨天给曺圭贤挑礼服时熟门熟路却又准确无误地选择；  
「金钟云那样谨慎且警戒心那么强的人真的可以在这么短的时间内接受一个人到这种程度么？」  
但是唯一一点，他们两个人从来没有过身体接触……  
似乎是金钟云一直在和他刻意的保持着距离……  
「什么呀……」  
调转视线，金在中有些玩味的看着眼前发呆的曺圭贤。  
「就这小鬼？」  
玩味变成了耐人寻味，夹杂着苦笑和叹息，一瞬间明白了全世界的同时也就失去了全世界。  
心中的失落感慢慢加重，变成了厚重的钝痛，金在中皱着眉看向曺圭贤的方向，终究还是叹了口气……  
“走吧，”金在中拍拍曺圭贤的肩膀，指着还在滴着酒液的左手说，“你去处理一下吧，我在门口等你。”  
曺圭贤点点头，拿着侍者递过来的餐巾出了宴会厅，金在中随后也跟着出了门，想着慌乱跑出来的金钟云回跑到哪去，金在中掉转方向往另一边走过去，最终在走廊尽头的卫生间里，找到了正在清洗的金钟云。不停揉搓着洗手液的只有左手，右手躺在水流下安安静静的被冲洗，只不过流过的水在白色陶瓷的映衬下带上了粉红的色泽。  
印象中他摔倒之后好像用右手撑了地面。  
“哥……你……”  
压下金在中想要一探究竟的手，金钟云努力控制着自己的颤抖的声线：“摁在玻璃杯上了……好像有个小玻璃片卡在里面了，”金钟云提起嘴角，勉强地笑了一下：“有点疼呢。”  
“急……急救箱……在哪？”  
“车里。”  
金钟云把左手最后一点泡沫冲洗掉：“我洗好了，走吧，帮我包扎一下。”  
“嗯……”  
两个人坐在后座上，在中先在伤口附近消毒，又用镊子小心的取出了插在金钟云柔软手掌里的碎玻璃屑，再次擦拭后，又把伤口的部位包好。  
“这种程度的话，我们去医院吧，哥。”  
“哎呀，就是个小口子，回去涂药就好了，”金钟云举起手伸到亮处，“”你把我包的跟断了只手又植回去一样。”  
严肃了很久的金在中终于笑了出来：“哥，你没事了？”  
“嗯……你来了，我很安心。”  
“嗯……”  
“在中啊……”  
“嗯？”  
“你都知道了吧……今天……”  
金在中点点头，又摇摇头。  
“我……很抱歉，当年对你隐瞒了这些……”金钟云看了看在中，终究还是低着头，摩挲着手上的纱布。  
“哥，我说了，你不要这样看着我，我不觉得喜欢上你的我很可怜，”金在中顿了顿，“而且，你也没有什么可抱歉的。”  
金钟云靠在座椅上看着金在中，眼睛里透着霓虹灯的流光。  
“不过金钟云，你骗我这件事，我得好好跟你算个账。”  
金钟云笑着看着前一秒云淡风轻，下一秒就突然变了样子的金在中：“好……算……怎么算？”  
“从五年前你见到我到现在，这件事情上你就没跟我说过实话，我见到曺圭贤了你也没跟我说实话……你是一天天的把我当孩子看啊？还是当傻子看嘛？”  
金钟云这下干脆笑出了声：“我把你当宝贝看啊，活宝。”  
“哼！”金在中皱皱鼻子，“回去以后，你一个月不要跟我讲话。”  
“那我可不能答应，”金钟云凑近金在中，眼睛直愣愣的看着他，眨眨眼睛说：“要不换成你不跟我说一个月的话吧？”  
这下子板着脸的人也崩不住了，笑着推开愣是要挡在自己的眼前的人说：“明知道我做不到……”  
“圭贤已经知道了……你要搬走么？”金在中问。  
金钟云摇摇头：“当时一下子给房东太太交了3年的房租，你知道的，那一片很贵的……”  
“呀，你骗鬼呢？你什么时候那么看重钱了？”  
金钟云低着头，抠着手上的胶布不出声。金在中看他的样子心里也明白了八九分：“还有留恋？还是放不下？”  
“被他知道，没什么了不起的，我不怕他知道，只是……”金钟云长舒了一口气：“你也知道，我过不去自己那关，我就不算痊愈……但是现在……”  
金钟云的心思是什么样子的，现在恐怕连他自己也不知道了，只是抱着单纯的鸵鸟心态，想着就这样下去、搁置着也是好的。回想着跟曺圭贤重逢的这些日子，更多的时候是带着跟旧相识相处的状态来跟他打交道。小朋友看着自己很谨慎又很乖巧，规行矩步的，跟几年前一样让金钟云挑不出什么可以嫌弃的错误来。不得不承认，更多的时候，只要他不靠近自己，精神和身体还是不会产生抗拒的。而连金钟云自己都能感觉到的改变是，重逢时见到他的抗拒强硬都在不知不觉中软化了下来。  
“我只是没有想到，你现在会这么平静，我哥要是知道了……”金在中摇摇头。  
气氛一瞬间安静下来，两个人对视之间，彼此眼中的五味杂沉都体会的明明白白。末了，还是金在中又开了口：“以后，要好好疼爱我啊，钟云哥哥。”  
“你把给那小崽子的容忍和宽容分我一半也好啊……”金在中叹息着，把头轻轻靠在金钟云的肩膀上，嗅着金钟云身上跟自己一样的味道，拿起手机给曺圭贤发了一条信息：  
——「我们在车里等你。」  
「至少，这味道能替我陪着你……」  
“我可是给你的小男友让路了呢……”金在中喃喃地说着，金钟云的唇动了动，还是没有回答他。  
收到信息的曺圭贤几乎和人事中心的司机同时到达了车边，金钟云跟相熟的司机表达了歉意就窝在后座轻寐。圭贤透过后视镜看到了金钟云手上裹的纱布和放在金在中跟金钟云腿边箱子上的红十字标致有些担心：“哥，你的手？”  
“撑在地上的时候划伤了，不要紧。”  
“嗯……”  
一路无言，只有广播里新闻记者播报的标准英语毫无感情的回荡在车里。  
三个人到家之后金钟云直接上楼打算休息，金在中意味深长的看了曺圭贤一眼，洗过脸之后也进了房间，留下曺圭贤一个人坐在沙发上放空。  
也不知道过了多久，曺圭贤长叹了一口气，洗漱之后躺在床上，翻来覆去的睡不着，身体虽然异常疲累，但是精神却是越来越清醒。他从枕头下面摸到手机，唤醒屏幕，原来已经到了凌晨时分。他点开了跟金钟云的对话框，自从有了他的联系方式，这应该算是第一次给他发信息吧……  
——「哥……」  
思虑很久，想了各种各样的开头，曺圭贤最终还是只发了一个字。  
一直闭着眼睛试图进入睡眠的金钟云，在信息提示音响了之后也才意识到自己已经躺了几个小时却依旧没有入睡成功，听着旁边传来的金在中安稳而富有规律的呼吸声，他伸长手臂拿了手机，唤亮了屏幕。  
看着锁屏上来着曺圭贤的信息提示，金钟云下意识的摇了摇唇。  
冷静是冷静下来了，就是感觉还是很奇怪。  
只有一个字的信息让人有些不安，猜不到他要说些什么，也不知道要怎么回应，金钟云在“怎么了？”、“有什么事吗？”、“我在。”等一系列回复语中纠结了半天，最后也还是打算只回复他一个字。  
——「嗯？」  
这边，曺圭贤正在思考要怎么说接下来的话，却在半分钟后信息后面跟着的“未读”变成“已读”之后慌了神，又在一分钟之后得到回复时放松了下来。  
——「哥，还没睡吗？」  
——「嗯……睡不着……」  
金钟云想了想，又加了一句。  
——「今天的事情，很抱歉。」  
——「没关系的，哥不要在意。」  
曺圭贤想了想，还是打算告诉他自己的想法。  
——「其实，我知道一点。之前在中跟我说过一些，你的事情……」  
——「这样啊……」  
毕竟金在中知道的并不是全部，金钟云想着，不自觉地又把手指放在嘴角啃了起来。他不确定金在中发痒的嘴巴到底把自己的事情说到了什么程度。万一说了自己的心理障碍，那小孩儿那么聪明不可能猜不到，可是万一没说，今天自己的推开他的反应也太过反常，小朋友猜也能猜个十有八九，索性是已经被知道了。金钟云抬眼瞥了瞥，旁边的人已经打起了小呼噜，又不能强行踹醒。金钟云翻了个身，又把无名指送进了嘴巴里。  
要怎么回复呢？金钟云仔仔细细的把两个人的对话看了几遍，又回忆了回忆今天的情形。  
他都跟你说了些什么？——不行，太直白了……一看就是在试探。  
什么时候，所以之前的那些动作都是你在试探我？——这样回复会不会有些咄咄逼人？毕竟如果自己注意的话，这个障碍是不会给别人造成困扰的，而且金钟云自信自己一直在曺圭贤面前都伪装的非常出色。  
知道这些还来碰我？——会不会有点太凶了？毕竟这种事情说出来没什么人会信，而且，他那也是为了帮自己，在情急之下才做出的反应。  
金钟云还在手机那边纠结着，曺圭贤却是等的已经在床上翻了好几圈，眼看着十分钟过去了，那边还是没有下文，也不知道是抱着手机睡着了，还是放下手机睡着了。话题就这么结束其实没有问题，继续纠缠下去很有可能不欢而散，万一把人唐突了反而事与愿违，可是心里似乎还有些在意，还有些小小的不甘心，曺圭贤果断决定换个话题。  
——「哥，你圣诞节有安排吗？」  
正在啃手的金钟云看见话头一转松了一口气，推了推枕头在屏幕上戳了起来。  
——「没有，应该就是在家陪melo吧。」  
——「我明天去见朋友，大约三四天，可能来不及送在中了，23号回来，要一起过节吗？」  
金钟云想了想，刚要回，曺圭贤又发来一句。  
——「我要赶工，所以也要一直在家了……」  
——「那好吧。」  
——「那，哥，晚安。」  
——「晚安。」

21  
金在中回家的第二天，圣诞节份的大暴雪如约而至，早上醒来拉开窗帘眼前就是一片白茫茫的世界，诺丁山特有的彩色小房子在雨雪的滋润下变得越发饱满，百搭的白雪把每一幢小房子都衬托的明亮鲜艳。下了一整夜的暴风雪在凌晨接近天亮的时候慢慢变小，虽然还飘着小雪花，但是已经不到吓人的程度了，窗台上的积雪足有一拳厚，窗外金钟云的红色金属小花盆里也积了厚厚的雪。  
金钟云伸展了一下身体，洗漱回来就看见自己床上出现了一个小鼓包。大被子掀开就看见melo团成了一个球缩在角落。金钟云上前握了握它的小爪垫，微凉的触感让他后知后觉的意识到已经一个人在家很久了，以及今天是曺圭贤回来的日子。  
整个屋子里只有自己的房间开了暖气，曺圭贤走了之后melo莫名其妙的老是蹲在三楼房门口的垫子上，抱走了没有十分钟就又跑回去，有时候能在那蹲两三个小时。金钟云给曺圭贤发了信息确认可以让melo进去之后，就给它开了门。从那以后，melo直接无视金钟云以及金在中和金钟云，每天晚上都跑到曺圭贤的房间睡，然后天亮了就跑回金钟云的房间，钻进被窝里取暖，每天折腾，乐此不疲。  
金钟云觉得当初说它卖主求荣是说轻了，这小家伙简直就是认贼作父。  
“你二爹今天就回来了，你开心了吧。”  
金钟云戳戳melo的小脑袋，走到楼下中控开关那里打开了全屋的暖气，又给曺圭贤的大被子粘了粘毛，顺便关上房门让屋子快速暖和起来。回到楼下准备了一人一猫的食物，刚刚做到沙发上打算看着电视吃着早餐的时候，金希澈的视频电话也拨过来了。爱丁堡的冬天还是比伦敦更加寒冷的，金希澈和金在中两个人都穿着红色的兔毛毛衣和姜黄色的牛仔裤，白皙的脖子和手腕暴露在空气中，诱人的想要让吸血鬼亲吻。他们家今年的照明被希澈换成了温暖的黄光，金在中已经开始准备圣诞菜单了，两个人吵着让金钟云带着他们看看家里的装饰，金钟云尴尬的拿着手机原地赚了个圈，才讪讪的承认家里什么东西都没买，只有个装饰没挂、星星也没点亮的圣诞树。  
金在中埋怨着金钟云死宅又懒，还不如自己留在那帮他弄完了再回来，结果被金希澈爆栗之后赶去做午饭，电话前面就剩了他们两个人。金希澈带着耳机回了书房，听着金钟云跟他讲曺圭贤不在这几天的事情。  
电话那边的金钟云看起来平静的很，叙述着那些事情就像在说着天气一样轻松简单，却是在说着melo的时候眼神闪了闪，表情变了变，最后又回归了之前的样子。  
“我总觉得，melo很喜欢他，就跟那时候它第一次见到你一样。我有点在意这件事。”  
金钟云缓缓的说着，转头看着窗外边飘散着的雪花。即使雪大的可以覆盖一切，可是总有一天冰会化、雪会消，那些被掩盖的东西，还是在那里。有些事情像刺，如鲠在喉，当你快要遗忘的时候就触动一下，带来的疼痛和血腥味告诉你，它还在那，你吞不下去的。  
电话那头长久的沉默，他说的对，但是……  
“可是钟云啊，你有没有想过，有些事情，即使你亲眼看到、亲耳听到，也不一定是真相。”  
金钟云怔了一下，视线放回手机屏幕，那边的希澈端着咖啡，坐在藤椅上，半长的卷发束在耳后，美得不食人间烟火。  
“你是让我找他要一个解释？”  
“不是让你去，你们住在一起，早晚有一天会讨论到这个话题，我是想让你提前做好心理准备。”  
是这样吗？  
就像不管自己怎么掩饰，还是很快就让他知道了自己不能接受他的触碰这件事，那么，分开的理由，是不是也会很快被知道……  
“我知道，这个过程对你很残忍，但是你要做好总有一天你们会讨论到这件事的准备，毕竟你是想面对的。”  
金钟云点点头，他知道。  
“可是，说实话，当时你没有怀疑吗？”  
“有啊……”金钟云低头搓弄着居家服宽松的衣摆，“可是当时的场景太像是真的了。我想相信他，但是……太真了……”  
“哎呦，不管了，老子头疼！”金钟云干脆大字型的躺倒在沙发上，不一会儿，melo就跳了上来，站在金钟云的小腹上，冲着屏幕里面的希澈喵喵的叫着。  
“melo啊，你好~”金希澈凑近屏幕冲melo挥着手打招呼。  
金钟云抱住melo，举起它的爪子朝着金希澈也挥着手。  
“melo啊，你要是个人，你爹就不这么烦躁了。”  
“你是说乱伦么？”金钟云一眼瞪了回去。  
两人闹着，门口传来了钥匙开门的声响。  
“好像是曺圭贤回来了。”金钟云伸长脖子看着玄关的方向。  
“呀！呀！呀！快给我看看，我都没见过他。”金钟云认命的把手机摄像头调到了后置，又调了调手机架的角度，都确认好了，才跑到玄关。  
外面的雪似乎有渐大的趋势，曺圭贤刚刚进屋，眼睛和鼻尖都红红的，不知是冻的还是怎样，大衣的帽子和肩膀上还落着很多雪，头发上的进屋被暖气一熏已经化成了水滴。厚厚的男士高筒靴沿的沟壑里还附着大大小小的雪块，曺圭贤正把鞋放在一边的垫子上时，就听见了金钟云特有的脚步声，果然，一抬头，乳白色的人儿就出现在眼前，恍惚之间，曺圭贤有了老夫老夫的错觉，就像自己的爱人在迎接自己回家一样。  
金钟云指了指刚刚放在衣帽架旁边的毛巾让他好好擦干。曺圭贤看着那块毛巾愣了愣，似乎是早就知道自己要回家了一样，所以提前准备好了吗？  
“别愣着了，快进来，门口多冷。”金钟云转身走到饭桌边，把熬好的姜茶倒了一杯放在曺圭贤的面前。曺圭贤把背包放在餐桌椅子上，看着金钟云的手离开那个杯子才伸手过去拿。  
“谢谢哥。”  
“嗯……等会儿把湿衣服换下来小心着凉。然后圣诞树拉回来了，你等会儿想想怎么布置，我先上楼了。”金钟云转身跑回客厅，从沙发茶几上抄起耳机、手机、手机架就窜回了二楼，留下melo蹭着曺圭贤的手肘和手掌。  
“好久不见啊，小家伙。”  
关上门的金钟云，也把耳机插到了手机上，刚刚带好就听见那边穿来金在中杀猪似的笑声。  
“金钟云你还能再小媳妇一点么？”金希澈边笑边揶揄。  
“不能了，你能不能先控制一下你弟弟。”  
“算了算了，他只有你能控制。”金希澈摊手，“所以，我觉得如果没有那档子破事儿，你俩破镜重圆的概率还是很高的。”  
“当然，我都退出了。”金在中帮腔。  
“你看看，最没有眼力价的都看出来了。”金希澈拍拍在中肩膀，又用力捏了捏他的脸。  
“哥！疼！”  
“再不去烤pizza，信不信我把你捏成饼烤了？”金希澈再次发力的结果是金在中连滚带爬的跑走了。  
“在中他……都跟你说了？”  
“嗯……回来第一天就从头到尾明明白白地都交代了。”  
金钟云点了点头，趴在床上看着屏幕那边的金希澈发呆，希澈摇摇头拉开玻璃门走到了阳台上，冬天的寒风径直吹进了毛衣里，伴随着落雪之后的空气里清冽的味道。金希澈把摄像头调到了后置，给金钟云看着久违了的爱丁堡冬天的景色。  
“你当初选择了面对，就不要顾虑太多。最差……你回爱丁堡来，我藏你，我养你。”  
“哥……我知道了。”  
“好了，说正事儿。”  
“正事儿？刚才说的还不算正事儿？”  
“我看这小孩儿挺好的，如果……”金希澈停顿了一下，抿了抿嘴，金钟云透过耳机听得见那边的人沉沉缓缓的呼吸声：“如果最后……他能陪着你就好了……”

22  
圣诞节前的超市和商店总是人头攒动，各种促销的大小告示牌牌子充斥在巨大空间里的各个空中高度等级之中，平时只看得见主妇和肥宅的超市这个时候变成了一个家庭又一个家庭的采购派对，妻子们按照购物清单的列表轮流洗劫着货架，丈夫们推着购物车紧随其后，小孩子们在玩具面前留连，运气好的话爸爸妈妈会把他们看中的东西一起扫入购物车。  
而在这样的氛围中，金钟云和曺圭贤两个人显得不伦不类。  
“要不，我们还是去街角的杂货店吧？”曺圭贤提议。  
“我同意。”金钟云点头附议。  
雪后放晴的天空变成了明亮的蓝色，干净的没有一朵云彩，街边的橱窗里，店家都已经装饰好了充满圣诞氛围的产品和摆件，街上的行人抱着大包小包的节日用品慢条斯理的走着，碰到熟悉的邻居就停下来打个招呼寒暄几句。左不过是你家的火鸡准备的怎么样了，我家的苹果派已经做好的客套话。  
放弃了拯救埋在雪里的小红车，曺圭贤和金钟云一前一后的沿着大街往杂货店的方向走。白雪踩在脚下传来咯吱咯吱的声响，全身上下起着鸡皮疙瘩却还是想不停的踩，走在前面的曺圭贤时不时回头看看金钟云，那人聪明的很，怕被滑倒而没有选择被人已经走出路来的地方走，而是踩着旁边蓬松的雪地，而那种大片大片没人破坏过的地方成了他的最爱。低着头在雪里一步一步慢吞吞的走着，纤长的睫毛浓密精致，每眨一次都要在包裹着鼻子和嘴巴的红色围巾上拍一下。他玩的开心，曺圭贤就走两步回头看看他，用身体挡开来来往往的行人，怕他被人们撞倒摔得屁股疼，但是也不催，本来15分钟的路愣是走了半个小时才到达。  
街边杂货店的经营者是个年轻人，从父辈那里接手了这份家业，靠着双手把过时老旧的铺子变成了富有复古风情的杂货店，从饰品到摆件一应俱全，金钟云闲逛的时候就经常来，淘个有年代感的戒指或者做旧的手链之类。两个人在一堆圣诞树佩饰面前挑挑拣拣，曺圭贤看上了一大袋字红的绿的蓝的各色彩球挂饰，金钟云拿了一串雪花形状的挂灯，还在上百个放在树尖的星星里翻到了自己喜欢的镂空款。彼此对对方的挑选表示满意，老板也在两个人走了之后关了店。  
圣诞大餐由曺圭贤掌勺，两个人还是选择了符合彼此口味的韩餐，曺圭贤承诺低油少盐，金钟云才暂时放弃了减肥计划打算多吃一些。厨房里响起了规律的切菜的声音，金钟云把买回来的饰品摊在小推车上一个一个往树上挂。今年的圣诞树是金希澈订的，足有2米多高，越往上挂越费力，金钟云踮着脚尖伸长手臂才挂完最后一个球，拿着星星看着树尖正在发愣的空档，曺圭贤扛着家用小梯子款款而来。  
三层的小梯子有半米来高，立在地上是个“人字形”，最上面还有一个小踏板，曺圭贤把梯子搭好先站上去试了试，确认安全才下来换体重轻飘飘的金钟云，又在尽量不碰他的情况下握紧了梯子的扶手。金钟云走上去把钩子勾在树尖上，盖子用力顶，星星就直直的立在了树尖上。原路返回，金钟云安全的回到了地面，还拍了拍小手，站在沙发另一边欣赏着自己的杰作，又掏出手机来拍照。  
“咔嚓~”快门的声音响起曺圭贤才发现金钟云举着手机，他就抬起手臂举到胸前比了“V”，金钟云照单全收爽快的给他拍了一张，又转过身去调成自拍模式跟圣诞树合影。曺圭贤收了梯子，又把它扛回储藏室，回来的时候金钟云已经把雪花灯的开关打开了，白莹莹的灯光亮起，就算是在白天也好看的很。那个人盘着腿坐在树底下，换着各种姿势和表情拍着照片，曺圭贤心头一热，拿出手机调到静音按下快门，又转过身把圣诞树连同自己和他一起留在一张图片里。  
烤箱边的计时器响了起来，曺圭贤走过去关掉烤箱，又冲着坐在客厅的金钟云喊：“哥，我要喝奶茶。”  
沉浸在自己世界的金钟云被这一声吓得一个机灵，手机没拿稳“哐”地一声就掉在地上了，捡起手机来撇撇嘴，才收拾好东西蹭到冰箱前面忙活起来。  
“先去洗手啦~”  
金钟云低头看看自己的小脏手，还是哼了一声去了卫生间。  
源源不断的温暖水流从水龙头里流出来，金钟云手上受伤的部位已经结痂，暗黑色又有点红，不能沾水，只能小心翼翼的绕着洗。金钟云想着，自从曺圭贤知道了自己的事情，两个人相处起来似乎比之前方便了些。小朋友很有眼力价，比自己还小心两个人之间的接触，总是小心翼翼的关照着自己，又让自己很舒服，也不知道这样奇怪的情绪算是默契还是什么，总之，抛开过去的话，自己是不反感的。  
过去解不开，未来不知道，最好的办法就是保持不变不是吗？  
从卫生间出来的金钟云乐乐呵呵的蹦跶到冰箱旁边，取出牛奶和红茶，牛奶倒进微波碗里放进微波炉中热温，烧开水煮红茶的空档，金钟云问曺圭贤：“要交换礼物吗？”  
“哥有给我准备？”正在剁鸡肉曺圭贤吃惊的看着金钟云。  
“嗯……之前出差的时候，给你和在中都带了。”  
“要！”  
金钟云把火交给曺圭贤，转身上楼拿礼物盒子，木质的盒子透露着古老的气息，曺圭贤一边切着小南瓜一边打量着盒子的形状和大小，一眼就看出了是个古老酒庄的窖藏红酒，一边琢磨着在酒柜里给它腾个好位置，一边把小南瓜一刀劈成了两半。  
金钟云回来的时候，茶香都已经飘到客厅了，举着勺子捞出了茶包扔进垃圾桶，又把微波炉里的牛奶倒进两个人的大杯子，茶入奶之后再加上蜂蜜和1个朗姆酒冻的冰块，微微的酒香混着茶香，闻起来就烘的人暖暖的。  
“新配方？”曺圭贤喝了一口，慢慢回味。朗姆特有的浓烈酒香被茶和奶中和，剩下的是醇厚的口感和清冽的气息，虽然美味但是果然不能多喝，金钟云恰到好处的煮了两个人的量，这样的一杯恰好是享受，多喝一杯或者多加一块冰，酒量不好的人可能就要飘上一阵了。  
“还好吧？”金钟云挑了个小一点的冰块放了进去，搅拌了一下又加了点蜂蜜才喝。  
“嗯……可以开店了~”  
金钟云满意的点点头，回身把自己造的一堆用具放进洗碗机，坐到餐桌边等着曺圭贤的大餐。  
两个人有一搭没一搭的聊天，曺圭贤去了沈昌珉家里，这个人在金钟云的记忆里只见过一面，是个高挺又精装的男孩子，曺圭贤的至亲。两个人兴趣爱好高度一致，上学的时候来两个人的学校见过一次面，那会儿金钟云和曺圭贤还没有在一起。  
“所以你俩在一起就是喝酒喽？”  
曺圭贤不置可否。这次见沈昌珉是这五年来最丢人的一次，在沈昌珉家喝到断片，早上起来扶到墙就往上边靠，差点把沈昌珉的洋酒柜推倒。趴在马桶上吐的时候还被沈昌珉调侃昨夜喝得连话都说不利索，曺圭贤爬起来要还嘴，沈昌珉就款款掏出了藏在背后的镜子。曺圭贤看见自己眼睛肿的核桃那么大，双眼皮都撑成了单眼皮，还嘴的欲望马上就灭了一半，剩下的一半浇灭在了翻涌而上的第二波反胃感中。喝酒伤身又伤心，曺圭贤经此一役对这句话深以为然。  
“没有啊……还聊了聊人生。”曺圭贤无奈地笑着摇了摇头。  
事实上，与其说的是聊人生，不如说是曺圭贤单方面的拿自己的事情骚扰沈昌珉。而沈昌珉看着瘫倒在沙发上顺气的曺圭贤无奈又好笑，站在门口说着：“你当时也哭来着对吧。”之类的话，然后又说着曺圭贤昨天晚上断片之后的事情。和几年前一样含混的字句，以及和几年前一样处在事件中心的金钟云。天真地企图通过一段又一段新的感情来覆盖另外一段感情的曺圭贤，最后的结果只能是对最初的念念不忘，甚至是愈加深刻。本来想要问清楚当年的情状却在知道自己带给那个人的伤害后望而却步，一切都透露着古怪，唤醒曺圭贤沉睡四五年的记忆不是困难的事，困难的是回想遍了每一个细节也不明白为什么会给他造成伤害。多年以来习惯了以被害人的角度看待自己和他之间的结局，却没有想过那并不是真相。最后沈昌珉总结：“放不下呢，就去追回来。少来我这喝断片几次比什么都强。”曺圭贤点点头，抹着眼角的生理泪水冲到了卫生间。  
“20分钟了，米饭应该好了。”金钟云看看墙上的挂钟提醒曺圭贤。  
曺圭贤关了火，拨弄着成型的米饭，又盖上锅盖再焖一会儿。炉灶上金钟云最喜欢的辣炖鸡块已经完成了，万物皆可天妇罗的一系列炸物也已经摆盘上桌，再加上蒸制的时令海鲜，两个人的圣诞大餐瞬间丰富起来。  
“你要不街口开个店吧。”金钟云满意的点着头。

23  
圣诞节假期的第一周，两个人除了出门买点必需品之外，其他的时间全都浪费在了家里。圣诞节连着新年，让曺圭贤的书稿、画稿、设计稿全线告急，埋头在书桌台前，每一次抬头呼吸着自由的空气都让曺圭贤内心郁结。之前心情郁闷写出来的东西也沉闷的要死，被编辑委婉的暗示过之后也懒得修改。因为困在家里的几天天天都能看见金钟云，他偶尔看着憔悴的自己露出的一丢丢担心被曺圭贤单方面自愿放大之后，变成了巨大的幸福。  
而金钟云为了补眠，前几天睡得昏天黑地，后边恢复了精神想要出门逛逛，但每次都在呼啸的寒风面前望而却步，最终还是回了房间窝在床上撸猫看电影。  
金钟云仔细想着，曺圭贤最近是有些不太对劲，似乎已经很久很久很久没见他带床伴回家了。而且现在每次有外宿都会发信息跟他说明地点、出发时间和回家时间，金在中来了之后更是从来都没有离开过家门。而依照金钟云对曺圭贤的了解，这个小朋友对于这方面的需求本身就比他多了不止一些，这也是他对于之前曺圭贤频繁出现的床伴并没有产生太大反应的原因。  
「但是……这种程度是要禁欲出家了么？」  
金钟云在这种问题上向来反射弧很长很长。  
“要去看新年烟花么？”  
突然出现在门口的金钟云吓得曺圭贤笔都没拿稳，而他扭扭捏捏看着别处、憋了半晌才说出来的话吓得他笔都掉在了地上，冰蓝色的玻璃蘸水笔尖锐的笔尖折成了两半，蓝色的墨水在地上留下了星星点点的痕迹。笔杆滚了一路跑到金钟云的脚边，透明的笔身中间螺旋上升的蓝色纹路一直盘旋到顶端，在握笔处消失。他蹲下身来把笔杆捡起来握在手里颠了颠，重量不轻。  
总之……看上去很贵的样子。  
“这个……还买得到吗？”眼前的人皱着眉抱歉的看着自己，小心翼翼的出口询问。  
曺圭贤用纸巾包裹着从地上捡起断掉的笔头，又擦掉墨水的痕迹。  
许久得不到回应，金钟云思忖了一下，又开口说：“很重要的人送给你的吗？”  
曺圭贤扔掉手里的垃圾笑着说：“我们去看烟火吧，新年烟火。”  
金钟云犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“不是你的提议吗？怎么一脸犹豫？还是又不想出去了？”曺圭贤走近一步，看着那人又要伸出无名指开始咬，下意识的想要伸出手阻止，却在想到了什么之后生生停住了自己的动作。  
陷入思考中的人突然抬起头，看着他的眼睛说了一句“你等我一下”就一溜烟的跑了回去，再回来的时候，手上多了一个银白色的盒子。  
“这个替给你吧，”金钟云把盒子递给曺圭贤，又跑到垃圾桶旁边捡起被曺圭贤扔掉的半个笔尖，连带着手里的笔杆放在了一起，“这个送给我可以吗？”  
曺圭贤打开盒子，里面躺着一根透明的黑金色蘸水笔，从来没有用过的样子，笔尖也被仔细的保存在厚实的海绵里。  
“这个，是我朋友给我的毕业礼物……不知道可不可以跟你交换这一根？”金钟云摩挲着手里的笔杆，不安的说。  
“这个对于你来说，很重要吧？”曺圭贤合上盒子，把它递回给眼前的人，“明天早点出发吧，哥陪我去买一只新的。”  
金钟云眨眨眼睛：“我送给你吧……”  
“不用，明明是我自己摔坏的，而且……”曺圭贤看进金钟云的眼睛里，“你陪我去本身就是很好的补偿了。”  
金钟云睁大了眼睛愣在原地。  
“我又把天聊死了是不是？”曺圭贤挠了挠头发：“那个不是很重要，你不要放在心上就好了。”  
「跟你比起来的话，确实不是很重要……」  
金钟云将信将疑的点了点头，回了房间。  
每年的最后一天，在泰晤士河上赫赫有名的伦敦眼会举行跨年的烟火表演，之前的免费观看导致这一代区域一到这个时候都会变得人山人海、交通瘫痪，所以怕冷又怕挤的金钟云从来没有参与过，圣诞假期前无意间听说从前两年开始，新年烟花会开始卖门票了，这让金钟云一颗蠢蠢欲动的少女心开始跳动了起来，让助理搞了两张票，本来只是想随便看看，结果认真负责的小助理本着战战兢兢如履薄冰的精神给他弄了两张蓝区的观赏票。这个区域是最佳观赏区，在伦敦眼的正对面，不会被任何建筑物挡住视线，可以看到完整的烟花表演。不过这片区域只能从泰晤士河北岸进入，晚上十点半就要结束入场了。  
金钟云和曺圭贤对于在寒风中等待三四个小时只为了看15分钟的烟火表演这件事都抱有着“差不多就得了”的心态，在“踩点入场、少冻一会儿是一会儿”的结论中达成了共识，再加上逛文具店和路上的时间，两个人计算着，在晚饭之后出了门。  
晚上为了疏导交通，公交系统全都处在免费又延长运行的状态，怕丢东西的两个人干脆连钱包都不拿。曺圭贤揣着钥匙，金钟云揣着卡，两个人拿了手机就出了门。深冬的寒风很容易的就打透了衣服，在公交站等车的空档，曺圭贤跑去了旁边的便利店买了两杯热可可外加几个暖宝宝，给金钟云暖手之余又让他在身上贴了两个。  
文具店在距离入场区域大约4个街区的位置，是个颜料、纸张、墨水、本笔应有尽有的大店铺。金钟云在里面溜达了两圈，买了瓶可能永远都不会开封的祖母绿墨水付了钱，又在旁边的颜料区转了转，最终还是回到了挑笔的曺圭贤身边。  
“哥，帮我看看。”曺圭贤侧了侧身，给金钟云让了地方。  
几十只蘸水笔立在笔架上，从羽毛到玻璃，各种材质应有尽有，在鹅黄色灯光的照射下，笔尖闪着盈盈的光。金钟云扫了两眼，把目光集中在了两只笔上，一只是蓝色的，笔杆通透，跟之前摔坏的那只很像，只不过螺旋上升的宝蓝色变成了逐渐相融的2股色柱。另外一只的柱体是透明的白色点缀着金色的粉末，跟自己那一只简直像是一对。  
“我喜欢这只，”金钟云指着白色的笔说，“不过那只跟你摔坏的那只比较像。”  
曺圭贤点点头，从货架上拿了白色的笔结了账。  
“不买一样的吗？”出了店门，两个人慢慢往河边走，金钟云带着好奇侧过身看着曺圭贤。  
“嗯……本来也是别人送的，只不过用顺手了而已。”  
“哎？”  
“不是很重要啦，而且我也比较喜欢这一只。”金钟云半信半疑的点点头，把手里的墨水递给曺圭贤。  
“这个，我买了也用不上，送给你吧。”  
曺圭贤接过来打开袋子，J.Herbin的限量款，曺圭贤有一瓶海洋蓝，金钟云给他送来了一篇祖母绿。  
“看了半天，觉得还是这个颜色好看。”金钟云慢吞吞的说着，小巧的鼻子和嘴巴又缩进了围巾里，看不清情绪。  
不知道是特意观察了他的喜好，还是即便随意买的东西也可以正中红心，总之这样的默契和心意烘的曺圭贤整个人暖暖的。兴高采烈的道了谢顺道表达了自己完全喜欢到不行的心情，如果不是穿的太厚重，他不介意蹦跶到河边。  
大街上人头攒动，大部分的人流渐渐向入口集中，人群有意无意的让两个人靠的更近，曺圭贤也都刻意的保持着跟金钟云的距离，可是距离拉开了，总是会有一个两个的人挤进来，眼看着两个人的前后距离越来越大，曺圭贤觉得还不如往金钟云身上栓根儿绳的好，也不至于走着走着就找不着了。偏偏金钟云今天放弃了他的大红色围巾选了条黑的，想把他找到真的是大海捞针。四处张望着却被人群推搡着不停往前走，十分钟过去了还是没有看到金钟云的影子，这让曺圭贤开始变得焦急起来，一边喊着金钟云的名字，脑海中一边过着金钟云可能发生的各种意外，想象力太丰富的结果就是自己把自己吓得越来越着急。  
突然间羽绒服的帽子被人从身后一把拽住，向前的身体被急停的力道拉的猛地向后拉扯，曺圭贤猛然间回头就看见金钟云拉着自己的帽子，眼睛弯弯的笑个不停：“傻不傻啊你，叫的那么大声。”  
“哥你跑哪去了！你知不知道我快急死了！”看见那人的瞬间，心里的大石头突然落了地，也顾不上大小长幼，埋怨的话脱口而出。  
“我喊你了啊，你就顾着往前走，没有听见啊。”两个人走到了人流边缘的区域，找了个角落，曺圭贤还是很生气，撅着嘴巴低着头，越想越委屈。没理由担心他的是自己，然后认错的还是自己吧。  
“好啦，我说了我会好好跟紧你的嘛……”  
“你一直走在我前面，我怎么知道一个没看见你就跑到我后面去了……”  
“谁让你一直顾着往前走的……”  
“那你一把拉住……”曺圭贤还着嘴，却想着有什么不对劲，突然间就停下来看着金钟云。  
意识到他在说什么，金钟云把手从衣兜里拿出来，张开又合上，思考了一会儿，还是摇了摇头：“我也不知道，就是下意识的抓了你的帽子……把你弄疼了吧？”  
“没有啦，”看着金钟云不是很想讨论这个问题的样子，曺圭贤果断转移了话题，“我们入场吧，快要到时间了。”

24  
看了新年烟花的喜悦并没有战胜在寒风中站立3个小时的事实。金钟云在回家的第二天，光荣的倒在了床上，一个大大的喷嚏伴随着眼泪和鼻水，金钟云感冒了。  
早晨身体感受到的异常冷意和不适还提醒着金钟云，他可能顺带着也发起了烧，挣扎着在床上天人交战了不知道多久，最终还是坐起身来，裹着棉睡衣晃晃荡荡的走到楼下取体温计量体温。光是站着眼前都一阵又一阵的犯晕发黑，早上没有进食的结果是连血糖都要来欺负他一下，金钟云无力的靠在沙发上等着体温计出示数。按时起床做饭的曺圭贤自金钟云下楼开始就听见了声音，关了火走到客厅就看见他靠在沙发上仰着头背对着自己，走近了才发现小手还紧握着体温计，心里突然就有了不好的预感。  
“你发烧了？”  
声音从身后传来，金钟云费力的睁开眼睛就看见了曺圭贤的两条长腿，腿长手长的小朋友在金钟云还没来反应过来的时候就看清了温度计上读数。曺圭贤皱着眉头俯下身来看着他，平时白皙到近乎透明的脸蛋此刻红彤彤的像个熟透了的苹果，粉嫩的唇却是苍白的不行，眼神恹恹的，根本打不起精神。  
“你是发烧了。”曺圭贤肯定的说。  
低头在旁边的小药箱里翻了翻，小朋友拿了退烧药和维生素放在茶几的小盘子里，金钟云会了意拿着小盘子站起身，慢慢悠悠的往房间走。  
“先别吃药，等会儿吃点东西再吃。”曺圭贤在身后叮嘱着，看着眼前上楼都飘飘的人，皱起的眉又紧了。金钟云有意无意的点着头，当做是回应，身上沉沉的，只想赶紧回去躺在床上。  
曺圭贤端着食物进门的时候，金钟云正裹着被子皱着眉在床上蜷成一团，melo趴在他枕头的另一边一直看着他，豆大的汗水顺着下巴和额头滴在枕头和被子上。叫醒了他，拿了放在小盘子里的毛巾让他自己先擦一擦，吃了东西过了一会儿才给拿了药片，吃了药的金钟云很快就闭上眼睛开始昏睡。放在床头的手机被曺圭贤调成了静音放在了金钟云的手边，melo也被他抱了出去，小家伙站在金钟云房间门口不肯走，曺圭贤就拿了小垫子给它放在旁边，又填好粮食，才下去继续自己的事情。  
退烧药品里面有的种类要6个小时吃一次，有的是12个小时，所以曺圭贤每隔一段时间就会去看一次金钟云。昏睡了一个白天的他，在傍晚的时候稍稍转醒，身上的衣服都已经被汗水浸透，贴在身上难受的很，金钟云趁曺圭贤不在的空档换了新的睡衣。体温已经降下来了一些，精神也好了很多，但是重感冒还是让脑袋昏昏沉沉的，拿起手机看时间的时候，曺圭贤拿着水果和果汁进来了，所有金钟云用到的东西还是被整齐的放在大大小小的长方形碟子里，耐心的等着他吃完药又吃了水果喝了果汁，最后叮嘱了又叮嘱才离开。划拉着手机检查过没有新的信息，新的一波疲惫感紧接着涌上来，金钟云放松身体又睡了过去。  
凌晨份的药品要在三点吃，曺圭贤设好闹钟却失了眠，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，索性起身去看看金钟云，melo还是乖乖的趴在门口的垫子上，曺圭贤开了门就也跟进去看。墙角被曺圭贤留下的小夜灯成了卧室里唯一的光亮，平时浅眠的金钟云睡得很沉很平静，没有被开门声吵醒也没有做噩梦，相比白天，床上的人看上去好过很多，曺圭贤打算关上门，余光却瞥到了之前看到的相框。之前被金钟云按倒的那个还是背着放在那，曺圭贤放轻脚步走了过去，想了想，还是拿起来了。  
相框里的相片被撕成了四片，又被拼好恢复。上面是金钟云在修学旅行时候的样子，在那个小木屋里金钟云送了他第一件礼物，是个吊坠，上面挂着一把钥匙。那个吊坠现在还躺在曺圭贤的抽屉里，这么多年一直被妥善保存。那天的一切细节，他都记得清清楚楚，因为那天金钟云第一次主动吻了他，因为照片上靠在金钟云肩膀上的人，就是他自己。  
曺圭贤第一次如此迫切的想知道那天到底发生了什么，但是，他回头看看躺在床上的人。  
「这个时候……趁人之危吗？」  
既不君子，也不人道。  
曺圭贤给自己的逃避找了个完美的借口。  
melo已经乖乖的靠在金钟云旁边了，曺圭贤把它留了下来，独自离开。仔细想了想，回到房间还是要在床上翻来覆去，曺圭贤走到了客厅打开电视。凌晨除了24小时滚动播出的新闻实在没什么可看的，他开了静音，所有的台换了一遍，最后放弃了新闻选了美食纪录片看了起来。  
本来以为是做面包的片子，没想到先看了30分钟电视里的人清洗厂房和牧场，后面画风就变成了种麦子，小麦成熟被磨成面粉的时候已经过了一个半小时了，演到番茄酱登场的时候，曺圭贤已经有点不耐烦了。最后，在画风从番茄酱变成西红柿如何在欧洲战胜辣椒并在相当长的一段时间内成为欧洲人餐桌上的首选时，三点钟的闹钟响了，而曺圭贤的忍耐限度也到了极限。  
关了电视，拿了水和药，曺圭贤上楼推开了门。  
跟上一次不同，金钟云似乎做了梦，睡得很不安稳的样子，嘴里还在嘟囔着说些什么，脸颊又变得红红的，似乎是体温又升上来了。  
“不是……背叛了么……”  
曺圭贤靠近床边的时候，清清楚楚的听见金钟云虚弱的重复着这句话。  
「背叛？」  
曺圭贤放下水杯，又拉紧了挡风的窗帘，转过了蹲下身打算叫醒金钟云。  
“不是……背叛我了么……曺圭贤……”  
将要发出的声音被迫停留在了唇边，怔住的瞬间无名的钝痛感堵在了胸口，透不过气来。  
「背叛……吗？」  
「是因为我……背叛了你……」  
「是这样……吗？」  
沈昌珉曾经提出过这样一个想法，如果在曺圭贤跟金钟云的故事中，受害者的身份是曺圭贤的话，那么即便是金钟云扮演了负心的角色，按照他的性格，他也完全可以不以这样的方式不告而别，所以某种程度上，会不会是因为发生了什么事情才让他离开的。  
然而，这个想法在过去被曺圭贤果断的否决了。曺圭贤自认那时候很了解金钟云，他最恨的两件事一个是被欺骗、一个是被背叛，虽然当时因为设计稿件的缘故两个人有很长一段时间没有交流，可是他从来也没有想过去做什么欺骗和背叛对方的事情，倒是那时候的金钟云左右逢源，即使两人公开交往之后，爱慕者也络绎不绝，或许只是寂寞了？又或者遇到了新的人？不管怎样，他都只是设计完成的时候去喝了庆功酒，一觉醒来金钟云早已经人去楼空了，几个月后又收到了那样的照片，很明显，受害者是他不是吗？  
但是现在……  
还是轻声细语的叫醒了还在发热的人，把放了药品和水的小盘子递到他的手边。金钟云带着睡梦中的苦痛感艰难的醒过来，看着眼前的男人分不清楚梦境还是现实。出过大量汗水之后的身体比平时更加渴望水分，神情恍惚的拿着水杯，连同退烧的药物一起服下。清凉的液体舒缓了因为发热产生的灼热感，白色的马克杯容量有700毫升，金钟云努力的吞咽着喝掉了整整一大杯，水分的补充带来的凉意顺着喉咙流遍全身，不知道的是心里作用还是事实如此，金钟云感觉自己已经好过多了。  
“再睡一会儿。”  
躺回枕头上，温柔的声音又在身边响起，闭上的细长凤眼再次睁开，金钟云看着眼前的人，良久，慢慢开口：“谢谢你。”  
“快点好起来。”  
躺在病床上的人眼睛闭起来，没过多久呼吸就趋向于平稳。曺圭贤关上门走下楼，路过楼梯转角的小小窗户，他突然想起来第一天金钟云从楼梯上急匆匆的跑下来差点跟自己装了个满怀的场景。窗外的天空是静谧的深蓝色，暴风雪早已经停止，一颗两颗的星星和月亮一起冷冷清清的挂在天上。  
很久没有过夜半醒来的经历，这种景色也已经很多年没有见到过了，曺圭贤放了东西回房间拿了羽绒服，打开了阳台的门。阳台的积雪还在，只是被金钟云扫除了一条通向栏杆的小路，大雪开始消融使得外面的温度比前两天还要冷，有微风轻轻吹起，吹动了帽子上柔软的装饰绒毛，曺圭贤看着远处高低错落的建筑发着呆。  
“沈昌珉，这回你好像猜对了。”  
他自言自语的说。

 

25  
几乎昏睡了一天的金钟云在太阳初升之前、晨星熹微的时候醒了过来。纤长的睫毛轻轻抖动着睁开了眼睛，外面静悄悄的，除了偶尔路过的汽车压过马路和井盖发出的声响之外，一切都沉浸在黎明的静谧之中。枕在枕头上的melo轻哼了一声，金钟云闻声转头，那小家伙灰绿色的一双眼睛正盯着自己的脸小心的看着。  
“我没事了。”金钟云的嘴角扯起一丝弧度。  
感受着身体不同于昨日的轻盈感觉，金钟云支撑着自己坐了起来靠在床头，抬手挠挠melo的小脑门，小家伙就站起来走到他肚子上蜷了个旋面对着他趴下。旁边的小桌子上放着昨天用过的温度计，还有一大杯清水和半个切好的苹果，金钟云拿了体温计，又乘着量体温的空挡喝下了一大杯水。水尝起来有点腥，金钟云后知后觉的意识到是加了盐分和糖分的结果，出了大量的汗水，昨天又有些低血糖的症状，体内电解质失衡就不好了。曺圭贤不只是整个人柔和了不少，更是细心了很多，和之前的相识的他相比，反倒是有点像……有点像之前的自己……或许吧……金钟云心里有些异样的感觉，说不清道不明。  
凌晨被曺圭贤叫醒之前做着的梦，金钟云即便努力回忆也已经不太记得清了，但是痛苦和窒息感留下来的余韵却久久不能散去，即便再一次陷入睡眠，也不得不在意。努力地试图连着之间的梦一直做下去，却自始至终也连不上。倒是曺圭贤，把自己从梦中的泥沼里唤醒过来。  
「曺圭贤……」  
或许可以尝试着对他放下心来？  
可是万一他退缩了怎么办？  
万一再发生一次打击，现在的自己还能承受的住吗？  
你看，每次决定要靠近，便总有些事情如鲠在喉。  
意识到这种事情继续纠缠下去意义不大，金钟云揉了揉头发，抱开melo站起身，拿了棉质的长睡衣穿好往外走。从曺圭贤回来那天开始，整栋屋子里都开着暖气，走廊里的小灯从金钟云房间到楼下的那段还开着，可能是天亮了的缘故，本来就微弱的鹅黄色暖光看起来存在感更加薄弱。金钟云顺手关了灯，沿着楼梯往下走。往日被自己的资料堆得乱七八糟的饭桌上零零散散的放了很多纸张，前天送给曺圭贤的那瓶墨水压在一打纸的最上面，墨绿色的盖子和火漆标志在凌晨的昏暗阴影里看起来更像是墨黑色，连“1670”的刻字都看不清楚，曺圭贤买回来的蘸水笔安稳的躺在透明的笔架上，笔尖的缝隙中还隐约可以看见墨水的痕迹。金钟云拿起笔来走到水池边帮他洗干净笔尖，墨水里加了金粉的后果是清洗的时候要仔细再仔细，金钟云后悔的想着，或许当时买个不带闪粉的，洗笔的时候会好过一点。  
「颜控要人命啊……」  
洗好笔又擦拭干净，金钟云把它原样放回了笔架上，目光在桌子上不经意的扫着，非本意的就看见了曺圭贤半夜失眠的书法作品。清秀隽逸的字体在墨水的表达下显得典雅而庄重，是跟自己潇洒飞扬的字体完全不同的风格，很像他现在的样子。  
金钟云拿起最上面纸角沾了墨迹的纸，难得耐心地读到了最后。一直都觉得所谓“初见不识词中意,再见已是词中人”多少有点矫情的意味，直到如今，金钟云自己深陷这场旋涡之中，才真正体会到其中的苦涩。  
「什么啊……」金钟云用力牵着一边的嘴角，拇指摸索着纸上的字迹。  
“醒了？”疲惫的声音从楼梯处传来，金钟云闻声回头就看见顶着眼下乌青、一脸疲惫的走过来的曺圭贤。  
“怎么不好躺着？”走过来站在金钟云面前，曺圭贤下意识的就抬起手往金钟云的额头探过去，却在中间停了下来。  
“对不起，我忘了。”小声的嘟囔着，不知道是说给他自己听还是站在对面的金钟云。停在半截修长白皙的手还是换了方向，贴上了曺圭贤自己的双眼，手掌温热的温度传来，可是这柔软的触感和温暖而干燥的温度，本来是想传递给身边的人的，如今却不知道何年何月才能如愿。曺圭贤苦笑着，却又在放下手的时候换回了温柔的目光。  
“还发烧吗？”  
“你一下子问我这么多问题是想让我先回答哪个？”金钟云笑了一下接着说：“量过了，已经不烧了，就是还有点乏力。”  
曺圭贤点点头，长指揉着有点肿胀的眼睛，余光瞥到了金钟云手里拿着的纸，心中一惊，继续一边揉眼睛，一边盘算着把纸拿回来。  
“你……没休息吗？”金钟云放下手中的纸张，抬头关切的看着眼前看起来疲惫至极的人，曺圭贤眼疾手快地迅速抽走那张纸，把有字的一面冲向自己，然后挠挠头说：“失眠了，睡不着索性找点事情做。”  
曺圭贤的视线带着慌张心虚的瞥向别处，又后知后觉的把纸藏在了身后，却没有注意到无论是纸张正面还是背面，它里面真正的秘密已经全部赫然呈现在了金钟云的眼前，处在纸张背面最佳观赏位置的金钟云，不光准确的看清了写在背面的英文花体字，还把它跟前面的内容完美的联系了起来，并且轻而易举的看透了曺圭贤的想法。  
“很喜欢那首歌吗？”被发现了的小朋友神情有些复杂，皱着眉看着他，圆溜溜的眼睛慌乱的闪了几下，还是点了点头。  
“写的很像我们呢……”  
金钟云轻声的一句诉说仿佛在曺圭贤脑海中平静的湖水里投下一颗巨石，他一瞬间怔住，愣愣的看着金钟云。  
金钟云走到曺圭贤身侧，扭过头看着曺圭贤的眼睛，嘴角牵起一个好看的弧度轻轻地说：“这几年，你的字写的很好看。”  
看到曺圭贤看着他迷茫的眨眨眼，金钟云笑着说：“写我的名字，也很好看。”  
擦肩而过的瞬间，金钟云抬起了胳膊，小手伸到了曺圭贤的头顶上空，犹豫了又犹豫，还是在他头顶上空晃了晃，就像各种空气揉着他柔软的卷发一样，然后，收了回来。  
“回去睡一下吧，等下我自己吃药就好了。”  
良久，金钟云的声音在曺圭贤身后响起，曺圭贤循声回头望着那个瘦削的身影，看着他停下来顿了顿，却还是消失在楼梯的拐角处。直到楼上传来清脆的关门声，他才回过神来，看着桌上散落的纸张，看着之前被自己紧紧握在手里藏在身后的纸张，突然间就没有了力气。本来是想慢慢靠近，慢慢暖化金钟云的，然而事与愿违，在这件事情上曺圭贤悲哀的发现自己从来没有掌握过主动权。本以为再次重逢之后依旧可以将他的心圈在自己身上，却没想到在一次次横生枝节之后、在越来越接近当年那人离开的真相之后，自己的一切行动都被对方了解的一清二楚。  
曺圭贤身边出现了一个内贼，出了一个名叫曺圭贤的内贼，他把自己的一切都以最笨拙的方式出卖给了金钟云。  
小心翼翼的照料、小心翼翼的隐藏，甚至是每一次小心翼翼的接触，金钟云那双锐利明亮的眼睛总能够洞悉自己的一切意图，自己的每一个想法都被他准确无误的猜到了。  
到底是曺圭贤演技太拙劣，还是金钟云看人太毒辣？  
思考又进入了死胡同，或许混沌了一晚上的大脑并不适合思考如此复杂的终身大事，曺圭贤又低头看了看手里墨绿色的文字，连同桌子上的笔纸一类收拾整齐，回了房间。  
一头扎进棉被的瞬间，曺圭贤冒出了一个疯狂的想法。  
「既然每一次都被他看穿，那么为什么还要隐藏？」  
既然自己的想法对他而言已经是昭然若揭，为什么不能干脆摊开来给他看呢？?

====================================================================  
【看来我们就是在复杂姻缘里纠缠不清的两个人】  
【我每天背负着偿还不了你的债度日】  
【有时候像恋人那样，有时候又像陌生人那样，继续这样生活下去也没关系吗？】  
【就算我犯了很多错误、经历了很多次离别也还是走到了我身边的你】  
【我知道，你是唯一可以让我真正感受到正活在这个世界上的人】

26

疲惫的身体恢复的七七八八，倒是重感冒带来的呼吸不畅、头昏脑涨成为了生病的余韵，久久不肯回复，金钟云感觉自己每说一句话，脑海里都能听见嗡嗡的回音，本来就低沉的嗓音听着也沙哑起来。感冒这种东西，吃不吃药都要一周的时间才能恢复，真是磨人又讨厌。  
电话铃声响起的时候，金钟云正坐在床上咳嗽个不停，看着来自比利时的电话号码，不自觉的皱了皱眉眉头。金钟云是不喜欢接电话的人，这一点公司的同事基本上都知道，所以一般没有紧急情况，大家是不会给他打电话的。这个时候的电话，还是来自新年之前跟进的一个比较棘手的案子，金钟云觉得自己之前不好的预感可能要成真了。清了清嗓子金钟云按下了接听键。  
“老大？”同事急切的声音从电话里面传过来。  
“嗯，你说。”  
电话对面的同事停顿了一下，沉了沉声音说：“你预料的没错，我们刚刚接到内部消息，对方的2名股东有计划在明天出手，恶意套现的可能很大，初步估计有30%。”  
金钟云有些头疼，本来收购企业的报表就非常有问题，在年初跟甲方接触时，他的团队给出的建议就是暂停继续收购的计划并且在新年之前将已经收购的股权转出，毕竟按照这家公司几个大股东的往日行事风格，既然私下啃了2个月都没有谈妥，那么被恶意套现的可能性就很大。可是甲方依旧坚持，团队也只能硬着头皮上，果不其然……  
“我们现在可能需要您过来。”  
“好，我要所有资料。”  
放下手机，金钟云揉了揉眉心，靠在枕头上休息。不到半个小时，机票信息和项目资料都发到了他的邮箱里，打开电脑草草浏览着，房间的门也刚好被敲响。应了门，曺圭贤端着药和食物进来，看着把电脑搁在腿上带着眼镜盯着屏幕的金钟云，动作一滞。  
“怎么看上电脑了？”放下东西，曺圭贤坐在他床边的椅子上问。  
“项目出了点问题，等下要出差……”金钟云无奈的抬起头看了看曺圭贤，拿起桌旁的药和水一饮而尽。  
“什么时候的飞机？什么时候回来？”  
金钟云看了看手表，距离起飞的时间还有四个小时。“明天晚上回来吧，如果不延误应该是十一点到。”  
“我送你去，然后我去接你。”  
金钟云点点头，曺圭贤站起身来嘱咐他把水果和烤面包都吃掉就出了屋子，两个小时之后又穿戴整齐的叩响了金钟云的门。一身严谨的黑色西装加上厚毛呢的大衣，手上拎了公文包，门边放了小的黑色金属旅行箱，工作中的金钟云，看起来严谨又禁欲，除了因为感冒发红的眼睛和鼻尖之外，其他的一切都让他看起来遥不可及。曺圭贤帮他拎着旅行箱走在前面先去准备车子，金钟云拿着放在床上的电脑离开房间锁好门。上车的时候，副驾驶上放了黑色的透气型口罩，金钟云拿起来坐了进去，系好了安全带。曺圭贤在后备箱里折腾着些什么，又拎了一个纸袋子放在后排座位脚下，才打开驾驶室。车子还处在预热阶段，金钟云撕开包装带好口罩就靠在靠背上上休息，本来只是想眯一会儿，却非本意的陷入了深深的睡眠，曺圭贤把他的座椅靠背调到舒服的角度发动了车子。  
提前留出的时间足够，曺圭贤慢慢悠悠安全第一的开到了机场，又绕去停车场停好车子，把他的旅行箱拿出来才把金钟云叫醒，金钟云一脸迷茫的打量着四周缓着神儿，曺圭贤便伸手从后边拿了纸袋子放到两个人中间。  
“这个拎好。”  
金钟云拿过袋子，小手扒拉着来回看，颈枕、保温杯、药盒、纸巾应有尽有。  
“颈枕你拿着，虽然只飞一个多小时，但是能休息一下最好还是睡一会儿，你刚吃过药，正是犯困的时候呢。药盒里面是今天明天和后天的用量，时间我都标在上面了，一定要记得按时吃，不能偷懒。保温杯里面是空的，你过了安检接点热水，还在吃药所以千万不能喝咖啡，浓茶也不可以……”  
金钟云看着还在自己眼前絮絮叨叨的曺圭贤，心里一软，热乎乎的感觉席卷着全身，突然就不想动了，就想窝在车的座位上不走了。  
“哥，你得安安稳稳的回来我才安心啊……”  
他看见金钟云口罩上面的眼睛变得弯弯的，带着好看的亮光还有水汽，一边点着头一边在袋子里翻来翻去，那么他的话，这个人应该是听进去了吧……  
药盒和保温杯中间夹着一张硬质的卡片，明信片一样的大小，外边被薄铁做的雕花框子卡的正正好好，正面写着那天曺圭贤抄写的歌词，背面用花体字写了金钟云名片上最正式的英文名字，除了更加正式的表现方式，跟那天被小朋友收回去的纸张如出一辙。  
金钟云带着疑问看向曺圭贤，小朋友挠挠头，有些不安的笑着解释：“这个，哥拿着吧，我写了很多次呢，这个是最好的一张了。”  
金钟云点点头，从公文包里拿出了自己最近一段时间正在看的书籍，用这张卡片代替了书签。  
“这个你就帮我拿回去吧，”晃了晃金属的镂空书签，金钟云把书本放回包里，打开车门跟曺圭贤告别：“那么，明天见。”  
后视镜映着金钟云利落的背影还有被风吹起的大衣衣角，曺圭贤看着他的身影消失在远处怪叫的电梯尽头才回过神来，拿过留在副驾驶上的书签看了看，放进了衣兜里。  
「El Amor En Los Tiempos Del Colera……是在等待吗？」  
「所以……你开始愿意靠近我了吗？」  
曺圭贤叹了口气，又回头看了看金钟云离开的方向。  
「这种状态去工作，要好好的回来才可以啊……」  
另一边，金钟云上了飞机，坐在自己靠窗的位置上看着机场远处的停机坪，百无聊赖地等着起飞。随身带着的书从包里掏出来就被放在对面的桌板上，金钟云下意识的有些不愿意碰它。机长广播飞机延误，正在排队等待起飞，金钟云坐正身体闭上眼睛，奈何精神比身体还要活跃清醒。  
而在机长第三次广播说明前面还有19架飞机、半小时之后即将起飞的时候，金钟云彻底放弃了睡觉的想法。曺圭贤准备的颈枕被他摘下来放在一边，朝着对面看了又看，最后还是认命地伸手拿过了书。泛黄的纸张一翻开就可以看到曺圭贤的杰作。刚刚在车里的时候金钟云想吐槽他小孩子心思总折腾些有的没的、想逗问他能不能把卡片换掉，还想看看如果拒收那人到底是什么表情，结果所有的想法都在看到曺圭贤红色的耳朵和圆溜溜的眼睛时烟消云散了。  
「明明都已经是个成熟稳重的男人了，怎么还搞这些可爱的小心思。」  
金钟云摩挲着那张卡片，最后决定把它拿回家跟那堆相框扔在一起好一些。  
航班在一个多小时后安稳的降落在布鲁塞尔机场，金钟云给曺圭贤发了信息，跟着早已等候在机场的同事们赶去了办公室处理事务，连轴转了一夜，经过多方的协商，虽然不至于全身而退毫发无损，但是帮助甲方争取到了最好的结果也算是合作顺利。晚上同事把金钟云送去机场的时候，布鲁塞尔的大雪刚刚才开始有变小的趋势，担心着飞机又要延误的金钟云给那边接机的曺圭贤时不时地发着信息，无聊的在商店里闲逛。  
比利时的巧克力素来受人喜爱，给爱吃甜品的小朋友带回去做伴手礼应该是个不错的选择，金钟云在柜台挑来挑去，还是选择了用最上乘的甜酒和三星级干邑泡制的奶油和果仁糖作夹心的经典款，深棕和金色相称的盒子，金钟云很中意。  
外面的暴风雪已经停了，伦敦那边曺圭贤已经到达机场，金钟云这边却还起飞无望。平白无故的劳烦了曺圭贤跑去机场又要等自己很久，金钟云心里实在过意不去，而那边的曺圭贤却还在不停说着安慰他的话。  
这么多年了，在竞争激烈、人事流动快速的行业中，金钟云能在短时间内做到现在的位置实属不易。工作是团队协作，而对于生活金钟云早已经习惯自己同自己一个人相处。有的时候半夜从机场出来，看着接机口等待的人群，金钟云的心里也还是会有闪现一下就迅速消失的羡慕，而如今，有一个人，温柔地等在那里接自己回家，这样的心态变化让他有点不知所措，有些奇怪，可是心里却满满的，这种感觉根本无法总结提炼出一个中心思想，然后用干练精致的言语表达出来。近在咫尺的幸福仿佛伸出手就可以碰得到，可偏偏望而却步，轻松之余又新生胆怯。  
心里有些苦苦的，金钟云瞄了一眼放在旁边、准备送给曺圭贤的伴手礼。  
——「送给你的巧克力我要先尝一块儿了。」  
发了信息，金钟云拆开盒子拿出一块含在嘴里。虽然广告上标榜的是拒绝甜腻的天然巧克力风味，但是终究对于习惯苦味的他来讲还是有些过度了。  
「可能明天就要发不出声音了……」金钟云想着，站起来打算找点水来喝。  
嗡嗡。  
放在手边的手机震动起来，金钟云点开消息，看到了曺圭贤的回复。  
——「吃吧吃吧，我的就是哥的，别客气呀。」  
金钟云笑着锁了手机，拿到水的时候机场里广播，他的飞机开始登机，他给曺圭贤发了信息拉着小旅行箱就去了登机口。飞机提前了十分钟降落在机场，金钟云过了海关出来的时候，看见在接机口冲他大力挥手的曺圭贤，一颗七上八下的心突然就放下来了。  
是了，就是这种感觉。  
原来有人等自己回家，是这样的感觉。  
金钟云迈着大步走到曺圭贤面前，小手在手机上狂摁一通，拿起来举到曺圭贤面前:  
——「因为偷吃了你的巧克力，我现在发不出声音来了。」  
读完的曺圭贤瞪大了眼睛看着他：“这么严重！”  
金钟云耸耸肩，又点了点头。  
“那……有按时吃药吗？”  
金钟云点头的同时还不忘把袋子里的药盒拿出来给曺圭贤看，贴了昨天和今天日期的已经吃光了，留下明天的份儿还好好的躺在格子里面，曺圭贤满意的点了点头，又问了保温杯，金钟云拿出来，里面的白水还冒着热气，估计是起飞的时候在候机室倒的。  
——「只喝了几口，太热了，就换了凉的。」金钟云在文本框里解释着。  
检查完毕的曺圭贤松了一口气，两个人走去停车场开着金钟云的小红车回了家。路上金钟云精神的很，一会儿看着窗户外面，一会儿调调广播，心情轻盈的结果是广播里放到摇滚曲目时他都要跟着跳起来了，嗓子哑哑的发不出声音也丝毫不能阻挡他的热情，就连曺圭贤几次让他休息一下都被无情的无视掉。  
「工作结束都这么开心的吗？」  
曺圭贤笑着摇摇头，他的金钟云，他的哥哥，还是个小孩子呢。

27  
发烧外加重感冒，又临时被抓去收拾乱局，托那块比利时巧克力的福，金钟云在新年回来的第一个工作日就不得不取消问候活动、翘班在家休养生息了。期间小助理带着各个项目部同事的深切关怀去金钟云的家里探了一次病，顺便带去了成摞的文件拿去给他签。眼看着漂亮的美人老大脸色越来越黑，小助理很识时务的及时撤退，并且礼貌而果断地拒绝了曺圭贤“留下吃甜点”的下午茶邀请。  
头昏脑涨地在床上老老实实的躺了三天，呼吸道清亮了很多，浑厚低沉的嗓音也基本回来了，不会再嘶哑的发不出声音，金钟云对自己的恢复能力表示很满意。  
生病期间积压的工作有点多，金钟云坐在饭桌前自己的老位置，对着电脑里90多封未读邮件揉着太阳穴，几个项目部都同时跟进了好几个项目，还有年底新签回来的案子，金钟云需要对手底下所有在实施的案子了如指掌，还要对对家的一切行动心里有数，这本身就是十分耗损脑容量的工作。看着一条条加粗的未读，硬着头皮也要上，金钟云抱着电脑从melo开始晒太阳的正午时分坐到了曺圭贤叮叮咣咣开始做晚饭的时间。  
曺圭贤路过时瞄了一眼金钟云电脑上密密麻麻的数据表格，抖了三抖，顺便庆幸着当年脑子一热放弃金融学了设计，用钱打仗真的不是那么容易的事情，不过自己每个月也被各种文稿画稿设计稿的截稿日期弄得狼狈不堪，好像没有什么资格庆幸的样子。  
金钟云向来对事物除了低油低盐之外没有别的要求，曺圭贤本身也能保证食物的味道足够好，于是每天吃什么就变成了曺圭贤自己需要思考的问题。今天的金钟云，依旧没有对食物提出任何有建设性的意见，他只有一个请求——不要再吃面条了！曺圭贤欣然接受，打开冰箱扫了扫剩下的材料开始了工作。  
晚餐结束，金钟云继续埋头工作，虽然处理积压工作已经让人的情绪处在怒火和烦躁的边缘了，但是手上的任务已经结束大半、还剩下三四个案子就大功告成的现状还是让金钟云很欣慰的。曺圭贤把自己的电脑也抱了下来，在跟金钟云隔了一个椅子的位置坐下，带着耳机开始剪辑整理前天晚上跟沈昌珉打游戏录下来的视频资料。两个人就这么不说话安静的坐着，不一会儿melo就跳上桌子来了，在两副键盘上乱踩一通可是没一个人搭理自己，一扭头就跳下桌子跑上楼梯回了房间。  
金钟云的工作终于在9点之前顺利结束，伸着懒腰舒展身体、环顾四周之余才意识到身边小朋友的手指已经有很久没在键盘或者鼠标上运动过了。  
“怎么了？”  
曺圭贤闻声摘下耳机回过头，抱着电脑屏幕可怜兮兮的看着金钟云嘟囔着：“电脑卡住了……稿件还开着……5分钟不动了……也不敢关……”  
金钟云朝着天花板翻了一个大大的白眼：“给我看看。”  
曺圭贤乖乖的把电脑挪到金钟云旁边就收回了手，双手支撑在两个人中间的椅子上伸着脖子看着金钟云的操作。  
“你开视频编辑的软件缓存太大了，你看看你C盘还剩多少，你不卡谁卡？”  
金钟云的手一边移动一边数落着曺圭贤，小朋友的文件缓存里存的工程文件都可以追溯到两三年前了，这种东西什么清除程序都不会判定为需要清理的垃圾，只能手动删除，依仗着电脑配置高就什么都不管，真的是有钱人家的小孩儿养成的坏习惯。  
金钟云数落着还不忘给曺圭贤一记眼刀。那凌厉的凤眼多少还是有些威慑力的，曺圭贤老实猫着也不敢还嘴。金钟云断掉了电脑所有的网络连接，将电脑通过数据线直接连在了自己“闲置”的手机上，跳过之前卡住的邮箱界面，保存好所有的文件，又给曺圭贤运行了公司私用的检查程序，电脑起死回生的瞬间，桌面上就弹出了新邮件的简报。  
金钟云余光扫到提醒的时候，真的是不知道该感谢上帝有着捉弄人的嗜好，还是这家网络公司的电子邮箱好死不死非要设计头像标识，他只记得自己看到头像的瞬间脑子里“轰”的一声，堆积了一下午的愤怒和烦躁这些消极情绪一瞬间全都用了上来，紧接着整个人的触觉神经开始变得麻木，耳朵里面周围的所有声音逐渐越来越远，皮肤周围所能感受到的温度正在逐渐下降，而瞬间抽离的意识一下子把他带回了五年前，那这个这辈子都不想回忆起的晚上。  
正说着的话突然停住，移动着的指尖突然僵在半空，甚至微微颤抖，最后攒成拳头，紧绷的手背皮肤上甚至可以看到青紫色的血管，曺圭贤就算是反应再慢半拍也能发现金钟云的不对劲。身边的人紧咬着下唇内侧的肌肤，周身散发的气场压迫感越来越明显，曺圭贤眯着眼睛、伸着脖子往自己的电脑屏幕上看，却在看清了邮件概要之后倒吸了一口凉气，邮件里面只简单的写了一句话：【曺圭贤，你到底还记得我吗？】  
地址头像上的女生背对着镜头，面对着层峦叠嶂的大山，超过肩膀的头发随风飘动，背景是白色的云和雾气。那个背影在金钟云最痛苦的时期无数次的出现在金钟云的梦里，伴随着当时的声音，让他整夜整夜恐惧睡眠，害怕梦境。  
“哥……”  
曺圭贤出声想要唤回金钟云的精神，却在金钟云猛然转头，看向自己的时候低了头，禁了声。  
“你还在跟她联系？”脱口而出的质问让本来做好心理准备的曺圭贤一时语塞。  
“曺圭贤你看着我！回答我！”曺圭贤的反应让金钟云本就已经处在爆炸边缘的情绪一点即燃，只不过金钟云不想那样，时隔5年的陈年旧账翻出来吵太过难看，更加难看的是，自己在同一个温柔的陷阱里摔倒了两次。  
“曺圭贤，你真了不起。”  
金钟云“啪”的一下合上自己的电脑，站起来转身离开，就在擦肩而过的瞬间，手腕上突然感觉到了大力的压迫感，一直低着头不说话的曺圭贤紧紧地拉住了他。  
“哥，你听我解释。”扬起来试图与金钟云对上的目光被他冷漠的避开。  
身体的僵硬从被曺圭贤握住的手腕处开始逐渐蔓延至全身，金钟云用尽全身的力量对抗僵硬换来的却是连自己都发觉不了的颤抖  
“放开我。”  
感受到自己手心下的皮肤开始颤抖，曺圭贤手上握住他的力气也不自觉地加大，指尖甚至可以感受到金钟云因为情绪激烈而快速跳动的有力脉搏。金钟云察觉到手腕上加重的力气，攥着的拳头不禁又紧了紧，指尖的指甲深深的陷入了柔软的皮肉，他闭上眼睛，努力的控制着自己的身体，边深呼吸边重复着。  
“曺圭贤，请你，放开我。”  
“我现在不想见到你，你现在，马上，放开我。”金钟云的眼睛突然间直白的看向曺圭贤，粉嫩的唇颤抖着诉说着威胁的话。曺圭贤看着他撒发着冷漠的眸子，里面情绪充满了愤怒和怨恨，只是那一丝失望和悲哀，是他的错觉吗？  
两个人持续的对峙着，曺圭贤看见金钟云好看的凤眼眼眶周围，白皙皮肤慢慢转红，右眼中不断有液体在眼角凝集，可是眼睛太倔强了，周围的皮肤用力的坚持着不肯放它落下。最后，还是曺圭贤认输了，他松开了紧握着金钟云纤细手腕的手，他看见两个人擦身而过的瞬间，金钟云右眼的泪还是整颗滴落了下来。  
啪嗒。  
有钻石跌落在了地板上，那是钻石破碎的声音。  
曺圭贤的身后传来了洗手间的关门声，不一会儿就响起了水流的声音，曺圭贤看着自己的右手，他终于记起来自己对金钟云做了些什么……做了他最害怕的事情……  
十分钟……  
二十分钟……  
三十分钟……  
整整三十分钟过去了，水流的声音一直没有断过，金钟云还没有从卫生间出来。曺圭贤看着时间，从站在那里不动，到坐在椅子上等待，到在房间里踱步。他从来没有意识到金钟云的这种心理障碍是这种程度和规模的。上一次碍于受伤和情势，上上次是差点被自己碰到，两次都没有过这么长时间，这一次，曺圭贤才是真真正正的面对这件事。  
他走到卫生间门口，手掌附上了铜制的门把轻轻转动，把手在移动了一个小的角度之后便卡住了，再也拧不动。  
金钟云从里面锁上了门。  
“哥？”?  
“哥？”  
曺圭贤试图在门口呼唤着金钟云的名字，可是里面的水声一点都没有停止的迹象，意识到里面各类刮胡刀甚至备用刀片都应有尽有，曺圭贤一下子因为自己的可怕的联想慌了神，在依旧没有得到回应的情况下不自觉的提高了音量并且开始拍击着门板。  
突然之间，里面的水流声戛然而止，曺圭贤听到了窸窸窣窣的声音放下心来的同时继续扬声，希望他不要再这样待在那么危险的一个封闭空间里：“哥，你先出来听我解……”  
“滚！”  
话还没说完，就被金钟云的怒吼打断。  
曺圭贤身体猛地震动了一下，附在门上和把手上的手无措的滞留在了原地。  
或许？  
不……  
这个时候不可以走，曺圭贤比谁都了解这一点。  
房间里再度回归寂静，金钟云坐在浴缸边看着手里的刀片，在手腕上比了比，下一秒却狠狠的把它摔进了垃圾桶里。手上的水还在滴答滴答的留着，顺着指尖落在地上，伸手想要拂去刚刚流过泪的痕迹，却在手掌接触脸颊时冰冷的触感中找回了精神。钻石划过的地方早已干燥，紧绷绷的皮肤被手上残留的水珠润湿。  
如果背叛的怒火被点燃后那么容易被平息，时间的存在又有什么意义呢？  
罪人向上帝的忏悔，又有什么意义？

 

28  
水流声似乎停下了很久，曺圭贤抬起手，指尖碰了碰把手，又放下，不知道是否应该再次叩响这道门，门那边的人，究竟怎么样了呢？  
咔哒。  
门锁弹开，紧接着把手转动，大门打开。  
曺圭贤下意识的向后退了一小步又抬起头，目光相遇的瞬间，对上的是一双通红却又带着愤怒的凤眼，里面翻涌着的情绪太过复杂，曺圭贤似乎产生了时空交差的错觉，或许这本应该是五年前，他欠他的，愤恨、委屈、不平还有怨怼。  
“我说，让你滚，你听不到吗？”金钟云紧抿着的粉唇微启，吐着他自以为最伤人的字句。  
曺圭贤没有回答，他试图错开金钟云的目光却还有所留恋，试图解释些什么又无从开口，他知道金钟云在等，却只能低垂着眉眼，身体僵直在原地，脚下一步也没有挪动。  
他还没有想好，今晚发生的一切都太过突然，他脑海里有的只是猜测，还是无法轻易吐露的可怕猜测。  
房间里一时间安静下来。  
纤长又凌厉的凤眼微眯又飞快地放松，他忽然就失去了兴致。  
愤怒、无趣，又可笑，这样的氛围只会让他更加失望、更加失控。或许离开是个好方法，像过去一样，得在自己失控之前、在伤害其他人之前，逃避开，继续这样相持下去，他会疯的……  
“你不让开，那我走可以吗？”  
金钟云绕开挡在眼前失神的人，深棕色的眸子从眼角最后看了他一眼，之后擦肩而过，步上台阶。脑海中已经把房间里要收拾带走的东西掂量的七七八八，这些天来，金钟云一直都在拼命的控制和忍耐，理智和精神在“被背叛”和“爱”之间不断的被拉扯揉搓。本来已经打算放弃挣扎，既然重逢的结果是旧情未了、死灰复燃，那么努力放弃被背叛的事实然后重新开始也不是不可能的事。从重逢到现在，曺圭贤为了他所作的每一件事，那样的细水长流都足够打动任何一个人，他金钟云不是死的石头，他有血有肉有感情。那样的曺圭贤让他觉得，即使是介意、折磨了自己这么多年的事情，他都可以释怀了，甚至他可以为了他放弃原则、只求现在、只期未来，只要对方只有他一个人。  
而现在呢？  
多年来造就的铁石心肠还敌不过上帝的一个残忍的玩笑。  
在同一个温柔的陷阱里摔倒两次，金钟云脑海里又一次闪过这句话。  
「金钟云啊金钟云，你怕是真的疯了吧！」  
金钟云咬着唇、摇着头苦笑着，这样的自己，真的太可笑了。  
“你还想跟上一次一样吗？”  
沉浸在自己世界里的金钟云被这句回应问的一怔，抬起的脚步硬生生的收了回去，转身回头，居高临下。他皱着眉俯视着低着头还留在原地的曺圭贤，下意识地不加思索的回答着他的问题：“你说什么?”  
曺圭贤抬起头，循着金钟云的目光直直的看进他的眼睛里，黝黑的瞳孔里，情绪直白又坦荡。他一字一句重复着刚才说过的话，严肃而认真：“我说，你还想和上次一样，连个解释的机会都不给我就一走了之，然后再不停的出现在我的脑海里，想忘都忘不掉？”  
曺圭贤一边说着，一边靠近金钟云，两个人之间逐渐近得让金钟云产生了错觉。近在咫尺的距离，扑面而来的他身上清新的气息，还有带着紧张却依旧沉稳的呼吸声，金钟云感觉，只要自己静下心来，仿佛可以听见对方心脏跳动的声音。  
“金钟云，你太自私了。”  
眼前的曺圭贤笃定而真挚，漆黑的眸子里倒影着自己的样子，除此之外看不出一丝波澜。金钟云看着眼前跟自己只隔了两个台阶面对面站立的人，脑海中反复重复着他丰唇吐出的最后一句话。  
「自私？！」  
“我自私？曺圭贤，你说我自私？”  
金钟云微眯着眼睛步下一级台阶:“在这个屋子里，最没有资格这么指责我的就是你。”  
曺圭贤看见那人眼中的寒气慢慢散发出来，充斥着整个空间，心下一紧。从来没有亲眼见过眼前的人散发出这种气场，曺圭贤微咬下唇，放在身侧的两只手紧紧握拳，做好了迎接暴风雨的准备。如果这些是命中注定早该领受的，他甘之如饴。  
金钟云又步下了一级台阶，俯视着眼中的光亮变了几变却越发坚定的曺圭贤，薄唇动了动。脑海中不停地闪现这五年来承受的所有苦楚和指责，他真该薅住曺圭贤昂贵的衬衫领子，好好地跟曺圭贤算算这些年的人情帐。心里的小恶魔叫嚣着去跟对方吵一架，小天使却在不停地说不可以不可以，最后的最后，积攒了多年的怨恨在冲口而出的瞬间还是被理智熄灭。  
“算了，没有意义。”  
眼前的人眼中风气云涌的是大段的委屈不平，结果到嘴边换来的却是一句算了，曺圭贤无法接受。这跟他重新认知中据理力争、果断决绝的金钟云一点都不像，他无法接受。  
「不是受伤了吗？不是很痛苦吗？」  
看着转身欲走的金钟云，曺圭贤长腿一迈，从他的旁边侧身向前穿过，拦住了金钟云的去路。  
“但是我不觉得没有意义。”  
“你想就这样结束么？”  
“又打算逃去哪？”  
“无论怎样，我都不会就这么让你走的。”  
金钟云微仰着头，看着眼前挡住自己去路的青年。  
“曺圭贤已经不是过去的曺圭贤了，我错过你一次，就不会再放跑你第二次。”  
他不退，他也不进 ，两个人就这样僵持在了狭窄的楼梯上。  
“如果你觉得我是在逼你，那么我就是。”  
“你要判我死刑，我也必须听到你亲口说。”曺圭贤的眼中的情感直白又赤裸。  
「什么意思？」  
金钟云突然觉得，在这个靠近真相的晚上，自己似乎太过意气用事了。他回忆着曺圭贤说过的每一句话，他们之间发生的每一件事情，以及他对眼前这个人各个方面的了解和认真，似乎长久以来，自己一直都忽略了一个重要的问题。  
曺圭贤并不是一个厚脸皮到可以当之前所有的事情都没有发生、还能与自己如此泰然相处的人。  
「不会吧……」  
金钟云渐渐地开始不那么坚定了。  
看着对方的目光随着时间的流逝渐渐开始动摇，曺圭贤试探着握上了金钟云的指尖，而对方，并没有挣扎。  
温热而干燥的触感从指尖开始如滕蔓一般顺着手臂蜿蜒而上，感染着金钟云全身。曺圭贤自责看着自己刚刚用力握过的地方，纤细而白皙的手腕上，红色的印字虽然不至于触目惊心，却也是清晰可见，被冷水凌虐许久的小手，就连指尖都是冰凉的。  
“对不起……”后知后觉的说着抱歉的话，坚硬的语气因为唐突了他的愧疚之意还是软化了下来，“我知道哥因为我可能受到了无法想象的伤害……但是，今天这件事，至少这封邮件，能不能请你，先给我一个解释的机会。”  
金钟云就那么看着曺圭贤，半晌，点了点头。  
曺圭贤牵着金钟云的三根手指，拉着他坐到了饭桌前面。拉过电脑，一只手操控着触控板，一只手，还是牢牢的牵着。  
曺圭贤把自己所有的联系方式和邮箱账号列在了金钟云面前，又点开了罪魁祸首的那封电子邮件：“她的确在不停的给我发邮件，甚至还换了好几个地址……但是我从来没有理过，”曺圭贤把光标移动到页面最下面的登录信息那里，“然后你看这个邮箱地址，我收到的第一封，是这个地址发送给我的、你和金在中的合影，”曺圭贤说着点开了收件箱：“今天的这个跟之前那个的地址是不是很像。”  
金钟云点点头，那些照片的角度显得自己和在中两个人过分亲密，任谁都会误以为两人之间有什么，在那个时候发这种东西给曺圭贤，用脚趾头都能想到用意是什么。  
然后曺圭贤又点开了三四个自己常用的邮箱，里面的收发邮件、草稿箱回收箱一眼看过去就知道是在正常使用中的，再加上曺圭贤抱着电脑下来的时候页面刚好卡在旧邮箱的页面，金钟云已经明白了曺圭贤想要说明什么。  
“我今天本来是想弄完东西清理一下这个邮箱的内容就把账户注销了的，谁知道刚刚点开C盘就爆了，卡在这里动不了。”  
“这个人，是谁？”金钟云指着邮箱地址头像位置显示的女生背影问。  
“那个是遇见你之前的前任，分开以后甚至是我们分开之后，也一直在纠缠着，我换了所有联系方式，但是这个邮箱当时注册了很多东西没办法换掉……”  
听着曺圭贤的解释，金钟云摸了摸下巴，又盯着曺圭贤握着自己手指的骨节思索了良久，长吸了一口气又重重的呼出来，皱着眉地斟酌着字句，一声一声的说了出来：“我想知道……我离开的前一晚，你发生了什么？”  
“前一晚？”曺圭贤带着疑问回忆着这段时间已经回忆过无数次的、金钟云离开之前的时光：“那段时间，我赶着设计稿……好不容易结束了，就去跟沈昌珉庆祝，我们去了学校附近的酒吧……”  
“酒吧？”金钟云挑着眉、眯着眼睛看向曺圭贤，“你不是说去沈昌珉他们家么？”  
“本来是的，但是后来遇到组里其他人，突然有人提议说去那，就稀里糊涂的去了……”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……那天的酒感觉不太一样，我明明没有喝很多，就睡着了……后来一觉醒来就在家里了，没发现你就去找，然后只找到你的纸条……”  
“谁送你回来的？”  
“沈昌珉啊，他那天开了车，没喝酒，他说把我送到家门口之后因为有室友在，所以把钥匙交给室友就走了。”  
金钟云皱着眉，那天晚上房子里另外两间的学生结伴去冰岛看极光，空无一人的宿舍，开门的能是谁呢……  
“所以，他丢下你一个人就这么走了？”  
曺圭贤疑惑的歪着头。  
“我回家的时候，”金钟云沉吟了一下：“大门开着，房门也开着……”  
“门……”曺圭贤正在回忆中的精神突然反应过来金钟云在说些什么。俗话说想象力就是的超能力，身为一名常年沉溺于观察小人物市井生活的“写实派作者”，曺圭贤聪明的大脑一瞬间就把可能发生的事情全部补充完整，而面对着金钟云可能看到的一切，曺圭贤整个人都不好了。  
曾几何时，金钟云有想过，继续相处下去的结果便是早晚有一天曺圭贤会就那件事给他一个解释。可能是某天阳光明媚，两个人在阳台上晒着太阳、吹着风，整理着前一天洗好的各种衣物，然后有一只鸟落在了围栏上，曺圭贤看着自己笑得可爱，然后云淡风轻的告诉自己当时只不过是一场梦。或是有一天，曺圭贤无意间冒犯了自己、触碰了自己，于是自己对他发着脾气，说着可怕的、难听的各种话，然后他都一一的温柔接受，耐心的等待着自己冷静下来，然后告诉自己那都不是真的。甚至，他甚至可以接受两个人都对此事决口不提，就这样马马虎虎的相处下去。  
可是，尽管想过无数种场景来解开这件事，他却从来没有想过，长期以来，封闭在自己内心最不愿意想起、也最不愿意提及的事情，要被自己亲手，以这种方式轻易地再次摊开在自己眼前。  
金钟云看着怔住的对方，还是开了口：“我想，你应该都不记得了吧，我们有过很长很长的一段时间没有交流，那个时候。我跟你说话你也不像是很有兴致的样子。说实话，我很动摇，我其实很胆小又没有自信，可能你的心思很快就要不在我身上了吧，所以我有点慌，却又不知道该做些什么，又怕惹你烦厌，”金钟云挑起一边的嘴角，轻笑着眨了下眼睛：“后来你开始赶设计稿，我又有很长一段时间见不到你，可是明明都住在一个房间呢。或许……我们就快要结束了吧，我总是这样想着……那天，我临时回家看到在房间里的你……”  
金钟云闭了闭眼睛，沉着呼吸，回忆着过去：“后来我就在想，果然，之前你的冷淡不是没有理由的啊，可是为什么不来跟我说呢？你是知道我的，我这种人，如果感受到你在疏远我，我就会离你远远的，可是那是我第一次舍不得。我想着不管你有什么，只要你跟我说我就会放你走的。你知道的，我不擅长去跟别人竞争什么，我那时候那么喜欢你，我怎么会舍得让你为难，甚至是不开心地跟我在一起呢？”  
金钟云顿了顿，思索着对于接下来要说的话，应该如何启齿才能看起来云淡风轻又不至于吓到旁边眉毛扭成结的曺圭贤。回忆这些东西的时候，自己向来无法控制表情，他不知道自己的表情现在是什么样子的，但从曺圭贤的反应来看，似乎是不太好，他能感受到对方攥着自己的手在不断收紧。  
「有些麻了」这样想着，他动了动指尖。  
“你知道那天，我看到了什么么？”金钟云低着头盯着自己放在大腿之间的手指轻笑，又转过头看向曺圭贤：“我看见，这个女人，裸着身子，在你身上……”  
“我没有！哥，你相信我！我没有！”说到一半的话被打断，曺圭贤看着金钟云难过又倔强的表情、听着金钟云话尾音里颤抖的声线，似乎下一秒自己牵着手的人就会消失不见，心里难受的仿佛被千根针狠狠地钉在木板上，曺圭贤不觉地握紧了金钟云的手。他不想再听金钟云说下去了，强迫他回忆是他的错，自己才是真正的恶魔，一次的伤害还不够，这么多年以来的煎熬还不够，还要再让心尖上的人再回忆一次。  
“我是清白的！我跟你在一起的时候我对你一心一意啊！哥！你相信我啊！我跟你在一起的时候从来没有跟其他人……总之……哥你相信我啊！”  
本来好好解释的画风怎么就变成泼皮耍赖、鬼哭狼嚎了？  
眼前的小朋友情绪变化太快，金钟云有些迟疑，手指下意识的就放进了嘴巴里，一下一下地啃咬。  
「应该相信他么？」  
「他还……值得被相信么？」  
「所以，这么多年我究竟在在意些什么？」  
「金钟云啊金钟云……」  
曺圭贤看着金钟云脸上不断变化着的表情，从冷漠到缓和，突然又转成了讽刺和苦笑，不敢猜也不想猜，只能默默的握紧了圈着他手指的手：“哥，对不起，最对不起你的人终究还是我……”  
金钟云挺直了脊背，在椅子上挪了挪，好整以暇的等着曺圭贤的下文。  
“当时忽略你的感受、固执地不肯交流的人是我，怀疑你的感情的是我，给别人创造发生这种事情的可能的人也是我，本应该早点了断却拖拖延延不肯行动的人还是我。是我的行为导致了你的创伤，而你，”握着指节的大手又收紧了些，丰唇抿了又抿，似乎是在思量着表达自己内心最合适的语句：“而你……”  
「而你承受着来自我的伤害，还要忍耐着因为爱我而带来的痛苦。」  
可是这句话，曺圭贤始终是不敢说出口，终究是自己在感情上的不成熟日积月累起来，才给对方造成了可怕的伤害。  
“所以……”金钟云听着他的“忏悔”，挑了挑眉。曺圭贤不是过去的曺圭贤，金钟云又怎么可能还是之前的金钟云呢？  
“所以你这么久以来做的这些事，都是为了补偿我么？”  
“不……不是……不是这……”  
“算了。”否定的话语又一次被打断，曺圭贤看着金钟云嘴角强牵起来的弧度，刺眼的很：“说到底，还是我不够信任你。”  
「说到底，还是我当时一意孤行地把你的粗心当成了刻意疏远，不给你解释的机会是因为对于失望和心死来说，解释已经不重要了，而“捉奸在床”只不过是压垮我自尊的最后一根稻草而已……」  
金希澈说，眼见也不一定为真。金钟云想，太真的，也不一定为真。  
“哥……即使现在都不信任我也没关系，但我不是想补偿你，不是单纯的只是想补偿你。”  
“我知道，”曺圭贤辩白的话大抵也就是这样，金钟云早就该想到，只是有那么一瞬间突然觉得他吃瘪又着急解释的样子实在是太久违了。金钟云收回被曺圭贤攥着的手，目光又落回屏幕上，“只是现在的情况，这些多说无益。”  
金钟云低着头，把无名指伸进嘴巴里又专注的啃起来，曺圭贤本来打算伸手把指头从牙齿下面救出来，不过想想就作罢了。金钟云啃了一会儿就放弃了，转头看着曺圭贤指着电脑屏幕说：“那你现在打算怎么办？”  
“我现在可以做的就只有注销账号这类，”曺圭贤想了想，摇摇头又叹了口气：“除此之外……我真的想不到了。哥，你有什么办法么？”  
金钟云想了想，这些邮件出现的时间每次都这么“恰到好处”，如果不是巧合，那么就是有人还刻意观察着两个人的生活，特别是这个小朋友的。金钟云思前想后，虽然动用公司资源不太合适，但是既然下班了那就不是公事，也无所谓权限和处罚，还是拿出手机调出相机拍了邮件的页面。  
“你拍这个做什么？”  
金钟云编辑着信息点了发送：“让同事黑了她，如果没有特殊问题，就把这个账号登录过的常用设备数据全部清理掉。”  
金钟云朝着曺圭贤晃了晃手机：“敢惹现在的我就要做好觉悟，”然后尖尖的下巴又冲着曺圭贤电脑的方向扬了扬，“你自己动手？”  
曺圭贤手脚麻利的删除着所有记录顺便注销了整个账户号和所有关联信息。  
金钟云起身，还是走到了卫生间，坚持了那么久，已经是极限了。

 

29  
曺圭贤能感受到，那天之后，金钟云发生的变化。  
他跟金在中的哥哥金希澈讲电话的时候不再躲在房间背着自己，他开始坦坦荡荡的坐在自己旁边的位置上，连着耳机，一边给金希澈打电话讲着自己最近的琐事，一边玩着篮球游戏。他会在他勉强可以起床的清晨提议跟自己一同去街对面的咖啡店吃芝士烤吐司，然后顺便跟着自己去集市晃荡一圈。案子多的时候他会没日没夜的加班，却开始像自己一样，在不能归宿时发信息报备，或者是深夜允许自己去接他回家。  
曺圭贤知道，那个别扭又不擅长表达情感的人，似乎是在一点一点的卸下防备，尝试着接纳自己，除了，不能触碰这件事。  
那天好像是个意外，他握着金钟云的手那么久，直到自己松开他去弄电脑，那个人才去卫生间清洗，虽然又是过了半个小时才出来。曺圭贤想着，或许那天是个契机，他可能会越来越接受自己的触碰也说不定。所以那之后他也有尝试过自己主动靠近，可是几次感受到那个人向后的瞬间瑟缩之后，也就不再敢轻易尝试了。  
他也看了很多书，了解了很多案例，私下里通过金在中也联系了金希澈，当然，金希澈是个合格的守秘人，可不管做了多少努力和分析，最后总结起来，也只能靠金钟云自己。曺圭贤不想强迫他，但也想治好他，他想尽情拥抱着金钟云，他想仔细的嗅一嗅那人身上的味道。  
叮……  
烤箱定时铃响起，拉回了曺圭贤越飘越远的思绪。金黄色的蛋挞色泽光亮，安安静静地躺在烤盘里，拉开烤箱门的瞬间，果酱的香气一下子就飘满了整个房间。melo寻着味道跳上了桌子，小鼻子一耸一耸地闻着就要往托盘方向靠。  
“不行！那个烫。”摘了防护手套的曺圭贤马上冲到桌子旁边一手抄着melo的肚子把它拎到了饭桌远远的另一边，又把烤盘移到了流理台上，melo乖乖地在餐桌上蹲了下来，看着曺圭贤摆弄着手机。  
“你爸爸怎么还不回来呢？”墙上的时钟指向了十点钟，手机里还是没有金钟云的消息。一般这个时间金钟云回来还是不回来都会给他一个明确的答复，曺圭贤拿着盒子装好八人份的蛋挞，拨通了金钟云的号码。  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……”  
电话音持续的响着，随着时间的拉长丝毫没有接通的迹象，曺圭贤莫名的有些不安。站在旁边的melo似乎感受到了他的情绪，也不安的叫了起来。曺圭贤把手机换了个边，摸着melo的小脑袋细细安抚，小家伙脑袋上的毛柔软又温暖，却不足以让他悬着的心落下来，第二通电话还是没有接通。  
“好好看家，我去把你爸爸接回来。”曺圭贤拍拍melo的小脑袋，穿好大衣拿了车钥匙和蛋挞，锁上了家里的门。电话那边还是没有应答，曺圭贤持续的拨着，心中的焦急感却在不停地上升。  
金钟云从来没有不接过曺圭贤的电话，从重逢到现在。金钟云是手机不离手的人，怎么会这么久都不听电话呢？  
金钟云的小红车太冷，还需要预热才能启动，曺圭贤点着火等发动机回温，终于在第七个电话打出去的时候，接通了。  
“圭贤啊，我……”  
“哥，你在哪？你没事吧？怎么这么久才接电话？”金钟云刚刚接起来，还没说几句，声音就被曺圭贤连珠炮一样的问题淹没了：“哥你要吓死我了，你再不接电话我就要报警了你知不知道！”  
“我水洒裤子上了，刚刚去卫生间处理来着，手机没带在身上，这不是看你这么多电话我就想着给你回过来了嘛。”金钟云听着曺圭贤话里话外焦急的语气，知道联想丰富的曺圭贤得想得多惊悚，索性从头到尾给他解释了一遍。  
“你今天回来吗？”曺圭贤启动车子往金钟云那边开去。  
“我现在的情况有点暧昧，再检查一次没问题就可以回去了，但是有问题就要通宵了，”金钟云的声音有点可惜：“要不你先睡吧，我如果回去的话他们会送我的。”  
曺圭贤听了笑着说：“可是哥，怎么办，我都已经在路上了。”  
一瞬间，金钟云似乎愣住了，电话那边只能听见他呼吸的声音，半晌，曺圭贤听着金钟云旁边有人说：“老大，你怎么愣住了？还有多久打完啊？我们那边要开始了。”  
“哥，今天家里的烤箱修好了，我带了做好的蛋挞给你们当宵夜，你先去忙吧，我挂了。”说完，没等金钟云反应过来就挂掉了电话。  
金钟云工作的地方在各种金融机构和银行大楼交错的古老街区，曺圭贤把车停到了地下车库就给金钟云发了信息。金钟云一向不喜欢曺圭贤到办公区找他，曺圭贤一身休闲装也不想做一个站在一群西装革履的人中间的异类，所以基本上每次都会在车库等金钟云下来。  
大约20分钟之后，直梯里冒出了那人熟悉的身影，曺圭贤下车拿了蛋挞放在了车顶上。  
金钟云看着倚在车门边，双手抱胸、歪着头、看着自己、笑得好看的曺圭贤，突然就觉得，他和之前看上去不一样了。  
“怎么样？还要很久吗？”  
金钟云看看手表，又看看手机回答：“目前还没有问题，我也不知道要多久……”  
“脸怎么红红的？不舒服吗？”曺圭贤凑近问，连他脸上的茸毛都看得清。  
“有吗？”金钟云双手附上脸颊，稳稳的热度从掌心传了上来：“可……可能是上面空调吹的吧。”  
“喝点水，别上火了。”  
金钟云乖顺的点点头。  
“先把吃的拿上去吧，等会儿放凉了就不好吃了。”  
金钟云从车顶上拿了盒子下来，盒底温温的热度诚实地说明了这是刚刚出锅的蛋挞。  
“你要等我？”金钟云拎着盒子问。  
“我等等你，12点总该结束了。”  
金钟云点点头，跟曺圭贤道了别，转身离开。  
“哥！”没走两步就被曺圭贤叫住，金钟云疑惑地回头，就看见他还是原来的姿势站在那里。  
“怎么了？”  
“里面那个放了蓝莓果酱的只有一个，是你的哦，记得抢走，不能被别人吃了。”  
金钟云低着头，没有回答，半晌，走回曺圭贤旁边说：“你要不要上去坐一下，这太冷了。”  
“不了，”曺圭贤摇摇头：“你别老勉强自己，我在这等挺好的。”  
金钟云咬了咬唇：“我之前不让你上去，不是因为你……”  
“我知道，”曺圭贤笑了笑：“是因为哥怕我不自在，怕他们说了我听起来不舒服的话，我都知道的。”  
曺圭贤说着拉开车门坐进了驾驶位，拉下玻璃跟金钟云挥着手说：“我在这挺自在的，你快去吧。”  
金钟云点了点头，犹豫着又往近处走了两步。曺圭贤还在驾驶位上挥着手跟他告别，金钟云看着那双翻着星光的眼睛微微出神。  
“哥，你还有事儿吗？”曺圭贤探出了身子仰着头看向楞在眼前的人。  
金钟云摇了摇头，抬起右手准确的按到了曺圭贤毛绒绒的额前卷发上，小幅度地动了两下就飞快地撤回，转身就往直梯的方向跑  
曺圭贤瞪大眼睛楞在原地，缓了半天才坐回座位上，一边用手揉着头发一边看着远处的出口指示牌。  
「卧槽……」  
「刚刚是发生了什么……」

 

30  
“我哥都没有什么建设性的意见，我怎么会有建设性的的意见？”  
视频那边的金在中咬着吸管，一边划拉着手机一边点着头。  
“你那红毛衣怎么天天穿着？跟你家冰箱浑然一体了都。”曺圭贤斜着眼睛转换话题。  
“冰箱怎么了？”电脑里传出金希澈清冷的声线，曺圭贤身体抖了一下，暗骂一句“你大爷的，又开外放！！”啪地一声关上了电脑屏幕。  
新年已经过去了一段时间，韩国的新年也是刚刚结束，金在中还是赖在金希澈家里不打算回去上班。  
“你老实说，你是不是把人家厨房烧了，所以被开除才回家里混吃混喝的？”金希澈拉开金在中身边的椅子优雅地坐下，长指照着光滑的额头弹了一下才开口。  
嘭地一声顺着头盖骨传到了鼓膜，金在中的右手迅速摁住额头用力地揉着，疼地连呼喊的力气都没有。  
“你俩刚才说什么呢？”  
“没……没说什么……”  
“还想再来一个？”  
“曺圭贤说金钟云主动碰了他。”金在中一口气说完就马上跳到了远处的沙发上，揉着脑袋继续防备地看着他。  
金希澈若有所思地点点头，起身绕到沙发边，拉开金在中的爪子看了看，果然，明明没用多大力，皮肤都是被他自己揉红的。  
“别装了，”金在中还想还嘴，被金希澈一眼瞪了回去：“明明不疼的。”  
金希澈起身，走到玄关穿好大衣：“把曺圭贤的联系方式发给我。”  
金在中愣了愣，再向门口看过去的时候，金希澈已经消失了。

金希澈主动联系曺圭贤是在一段时间之后，那天正好跟金钟云一起在附近的集市闲逛，金钟云想要买点花草回家慰藉一下天台上空空荡荡的小花盆，后一秒就被曺圭贤吐槽，家里唯一受欢迎的植物怕不是猫薄荷了。  
“所以，曺圭贤，你到底是做什么的？”金钟云看着旁边弯着腰选苹果的曺圭贤问出了声。  
曺圭贤扭过头，看着身边的人眨眨眼：“怎么想起来问这个？”  
“就是……”金钟云挠挠头发，他怎么知道自己为什么会想要问这个问题，搬起石头砸自己脚，自己挖的坑却没想过怎么填，最后支支吾吾半晌，敷衍道：“就是突然发现自己不知道你是做什么。”  
“哦～所以是觉得没怎么关心过我有点内疚，对么？”  
曺圭贤转过身来正对着金钟云，又微微前倾同金钟云的视线相对，丰满的唇部曲线勾勒着一边上扬的嘴角，金钟云觉得，自从自己原谅了他之后，这小屁孩变得越来越肆无忌惮、没大没小了。  
“走开啦～”金钟云向后退了一小步，避开了他的视线。  
曺圭贤笑得更开了，伸手接过摊主放好的苹果跟着金钟云往家的方向走。逗金钟云似乎跟年龄大小没关系，，曺圭贤最近是这样觉得的。之前他会想一只炸了毛的猫咪冲上来跟他扭打好一阵子，得乖乖求饶才能结束。而现在，他就只会扭过头避开视线，偶尔还会撅起嘴巴，极少数极少数地，还会脸红到胡言乱语。就像那天在停车场一样，曺圭贤越来越坚信，他皮肤上的红，根本不是空调吹的干燥那么简单。而且，似乎成熟版的金钟云更会宽容他的挑衅和毒舌，甚至有的时候，他看自己的眼神跟看melo没什么两样。  
「金钟云一向自称是melo的爸爸的……」  
「阿爸么……」  
曺圭贤扭过头看着身边只顾自己低着头往前走的人，职业这种东西，告诉他其实没什么，不过一想到自己下周就要出版的那本书的内容，以及金钟云强烈的好奇心。曺圭贤觉得，主业还是过个一年半载地在跟他说比较好。  
“哥就当作，我是个设计师好了。”  
“果然啊……”金钟云点点头：“我看你房间那么多笔就猜是这个了。”  
“看来你还是很关心我的嘛，”曺圭贤扬着下巴笑得满是得意：“你要是觉得对不起我，就从现在开始好好关心我就可以呀，我不嫌晚的哦。”  
“哼！老子没空！”金钟云瞥了身边脸皮厚的一眼刚要抬腿走，就被叫住了。  
“哥！帮我抱一下，我要接个电话。”  
金钟云点点头说：“哦，你那个电话响了十来分钟了……”  
曺圭贤翻了个白眼，划开通话：“喂？您好……”  
“你特么在不接电话老子要杀去伦敦去了好不好！”  
曺圭贤皱了皱眉，这可能是个打错电话的可怜人吧……要保持绅士风度，绅士风度。  
“请问您是……”  
电话那边的人清了清嗓子回答：“我是金在中的哥哥。”  
“金在中的哥哥？”  
曺圭贤下意识地重复吸引了一边金钟云的注意力：“谁？”  
电话那边似乎恢复了平静，不一会儿，清冷的声线响起：“我是金希澈。”  
曺圭贤拉远电话，对着旁边抱着纸袋子还拼命探过头来的金钟云说：“他说他叫金希澈……”  
“金希澈为什么要给你打电话？他怎么有你的联系方式？”金钟云脑子飞快转完所有问题之后，把所有东西都移到左手上，右手从大衣兜里掏出电话就吼了过去：“金在中你的嘴要不要老子给你缝上！！！”  
曺圭贤再次把手机放在耳边，鉴于对方是金钟云的哥哥，还是非常恭敬地回答着：“金先生，您找我有什么事情呢？”  
“趁金在中挨骂这会儿，我们废话不多说，”曺圭贤太阳穴的青筋跳了一下。  
“鉴于在中已经交代了你们俩目前的所有状况，以及钟云的思维特典，”曺圭贤的太阳穴青筋又跳了一下。  
“我建议你在最近可以给他一到三天的独处时间，更有助于你们两个的关系进步。”

 

31  
最近，有一件开心的事，金钟云喜欢的小说作者出了新书，上周末金钟云去集市上买植物的时候，在市场旁边的小书店定了一本，这周五就邮到了。曺圭贤周中就跑去了沈昌珉家里，交稿子、喝酒外加打电动。沈昌珉不知道从哪里搞来了新鲜又大只的三文鱼和生蚝，死活都要分给两个人，所以车也被开走了。没有了代步工具之后，金钟云就变得完全不想出门，偌大的房子里就剩下金钟云一个，没人唠叨就可以放飞自我，于是难得一人看家的他心安理得地宅在家里看了一个通宵的电影和两个通宵的小说。  
金钟云是两年前飞回家里过年的时候，无意间在家门口咖啡店的书架上看到这个作者的书的，那是一本讲着男主人公市井生活的日常系图书，整个故事叙述的波澜不惊，却将人深深吸进主人公生活的漩涡中，欲罢不能，每个短暂的故事之间温情的叙述充满了饱满而热烈的人情味道。  
金钟云自认自己的文字取向很奇怪，去书店很少能够找到自己喜欢的文字风格和故事走向的书，但这一次误打误撞、泛着墨纸香气的邂逅却让金钟云惊喜不已，像是在海中漂浮的一叶扁舟突然间在夜晚看到了照亮天空的灯塔。金钟云跑到书店买下了这位新晋作者出版的所有书籍，回到英国之后，听到出新书的消息也会在网络或者附近的书店订一本。漂洋过海来的书，纸上仿佛带着大海的气息，莫名其妙就觉得是更有意义的样子。  
这次的故事，是个悲伤的故事，正文结束，主人公又回到了独自一人对抗生活的状态，金钟云有点唏嘘。  
人啊，总是这样，你遇到了再多的人，一旦错过了，剩下陪着自己的就只有自己而已。  
外面的天色还是深蓝色，墙上的时钟指向凌晨5点钟，翻过正文最后一页，作者破天荒的第一次写了后记。

 

我最近搬了新家，然后再次遇见了你，我才明白原来过去的日子可以解释为太想你，而自大的我却没有察觉。  
我开始有些胆小，又有些小心翼翼。最近我看到你的时候也总是会想，不自夸的说，现在的我，能力才华谈吐举止，都足以让我拥有闪耀世人的未来，但总觉得，我可以为了你，当然也是为了和你在一起，盛世甘为散淡人，因为你看起来就是适合拥有温馨的小幸福生活的人，而我，想给你那样的生活。  
分开之后，我好像变得像你，越来越像你。  
我想要治好你，而你……还会接受我吗？

小手翻过了文字，附上了后记的最后的那张彩色的照片，那是他每晚熬夜的时候最常见到的风景，是晨星稀微、天色深蓝的凌晨时分，站在三层的露天阳台上眺望波特贝露市场时无数次看到的场景。图片下面用漂亮的印刷小字写着“这是你入睡之前最常见的景色吧。”  
脱力感席卷而来，金钟云放下书，在床中央躺平，左手附上了因为熬夜而红肿的眼睛，房间里陷入了长久的静谧。  
不知过了多久，外面响起了锁车的声音，趴着的melo竖起身子往窗外看，金钟云一个鲤鱼打挺站起身来，连拖鞋都来不及穿就朝着楼下跑。  
曺圭贤背对着清晨照射进大门的阳光站立，刚刚放下手中带回来的牛皮纸袋，正要转身关上大门。白到透明的阳光打到他栗色的卷发上，发梢泛起了金色的光芒，通过乳白色的毛衣和深蓝色的运动外套间隙照射进来的光里面，可以看到清晨漂浮在空气中的尘埃颗粒。  
金钟云觉得，肯定是那样的曺圭贤看起来太过美好，否则，怎么就会控制不住自己的朝他的方向飞奔过去呢。  
曺圭贤余光瞟到一个人影飞快的朝自己飘过来，还没来得及关上门，就被抱了个满怀，身体第一时间做出了接住他的反应，却还是向后踉跄的两步才站稳。反应过来主动冲过来抱住自己的人是谁，曺圭贤更是吃惊的瞪大了眼睛。  
“哥……你……”  
稳稳的抱住扑在自己身上之后安静着一句话不说的人，曺圭贤半天才缓过神来。  
“你的鞋呢？”白皙的小脚丫还光着脚站在地上，那双几乎跟他形影不离的深棕色拖鞋不知所踪。  
「是匆忙之间跑下来的？」曺圭贤心中的疑惑一点一点积聚起来。  
伏在耳边的小脑袋摇着头，身体还是一点都不愿意动。曺圭贤一咬牙，直接抱起金钟云路过玄关进了客厅。把怀里的人稳稳当当的放在沙发上，曺圭贤转身去关了大门，顺手挂上了防盗链，回到客厅的时候，金钟云正蜷缩着身体、双臂环绕着膝盖、看着地面目不转睛的发呆。  
曺圭贤走到他面前，伏低身体单膝跪在地上，看进他的眼睛里。那双明亮的凤眸此刻湿漉漉的闪着光，红红的眼眶里平时淡蓝色的眼白中充满了血丝，翘挺的小鼻子尖也是红红的。那双眼睛就那样看着自己，里面风起云涌的情绪曺圭贤摸不到头脑更读不懂。就在困惑的空档，一滴晶莹的泪积聚在红肿的眼眶间，然后一瞬间顺着白皙的皮肤轻盈滑下。他一下子慌了神，修长的食指颤抖的试探着抚上了眼前人的脸颊。而金钟云就那样安静的看着曺圭贤动作，没有闪躲，也没有制止。  
“是……出什么事了吗？”丰唇微启，略显担心的醇厚声音传进金钟云的耳朵里，他别过头，却把手里还拿着的书推到了曺圭贤的面前，抵在曺圭贤的胸膛上，手指卡在后记那一页，迟迟不肯收回。  
曺圭贤低头看着抵在自己胸口的白色书籍，疑惑的把手指插入金钟云手指在的页面把书接过来，却在看到封皮的时候整个人都愣住了。  
“你是……这书哪来的？”  
“买的。”  
曺圭贤看着沙发上的人攥着小拳头，脸却还是别扭的转过去还是不看他。  
“要不要放你去洗洗？”  
“不用。”  
曺圭贤点点头，对面的人转过来又再次看向自己，一付想说些什么却又不知道说什么的样子，就只能耐心的等待着、引导着。  
“哥……这本书都看过了？”  
下巴尖戳了两下膝盖。  
“那后面的后记……也看过了？”  
下巴尖又戳了两下膝盖。  
曺圭贤深深的叹了口气。  
“我遇到你之后，变得很笨，也不会说话，”曺圭贤说着低下了头，“我不知道怎么跟你说清楚我的想法，你害怕我，我心里很难受……”  
“我甚至记不起来我是做了什么混账的事把你变成这个样子的……但是我是真心的……从遇见你，从一开始遇见你到现在，我对你的感情，都是真心的……”  
“但是我不知道怎么做才能让你好起来，也不知道我可以做些什么让你不再害怕我……”  
“我想待在你身边，就算看着你也好，但是日子过得越安稳我就越怕有一天你会突然把我赶跑……”  
“我……你看我现在都变得患得患失的……嘴巴也很笨……”  
曺圭贤懊恼的低着头，后悔着自己不由自主说出的那些不着边际、不明所以的话，小心翼翼的时不时瞥一眼看着眼前的人，又不敢光明正大的看回去，最后还是认命的闭上了眼睛，等着金钟云的回应。  
空气里安静的听得见呼吸声，厨房的冰箱到了制冷的节点，发出“嗡嗡”的声响。曺圭贤被压在地板上的那条腿跪的有些发麻了，却还是不敢动。  
“圭贤啊……”许久没有开口说话的声音略显沙哑，其中透出的深深疲惫让他后知后觉的意识到眼前的人又熬了一个通宵。曺圭贤睁开眼睛，上身微微向前倾靠近了他的方向，试图听清楚他下面要说的话。而那人探出了躲在膝盖后面的小脑袋，在不经意间向他靠近，然后，额前一片温润柔软的触感伴随着那人身上特有的淡香味道扑面而来。  
曺圭贤圆溜溜的眼睛再次因为金钟云的行动而惊讶的瞪圆。  
“我……”  
朱唇轻启，那人顿了半晌，接着说：“我不知道我什么时候才能好，”他低着头看了看自己的双手，又把手举到曺圭贤面前，“但是我有变好，我现在没有想要逃掉或者清洗，我是不是有进步？”  
曺圭贤眼里的光闪了闪，点点头。  
“我刚才抱着你是因为我想念你了，吻你也是因为我想要那么做……”  
“我想，可能现在，我的身体本能是渴望你的，我之前搞不清自己的想法，但是我想现在我应该可以弄清楚两件事。”  
他抬起头，看进了曺圭贤的眼睛里，带着勇气、自信和坚定。  
“我想念你，我需要你，你能治好我吗？”  
曺圭贤看着金钟云，抬起手抚平他翘起的发梢，宽厚的手掌落在颈线处，稍稍用力，丰唇就贴上了光洁的额头：“我一直都在。”  
“那……你现在可以再抱抱我吗？”  
再一次把金钟云拥入怀里，修长的手指留恋着黑色柔顺的发间不忍离开。  
“一夜没睡果然情感很脆弱。”  
低沉的嚅喃在耳边响起，怀里的人可能是觉得自己现在的表现好像是小孩子一样，企图挽回些什么的小声辩解，曺圭贤听了笑着露出了白洁的牙齿，另一只手顺着纤韧的腰线细细抚摸，却在上下运动没两下之后被小手抓住了：“好了，我想我到极限了……”  
曺圭贤一下会意：“你先别动，我去给你拿拖鞋来。”  
放下了一直背着、现在已经重似千斤的背包，曺圭贤飞快的跑上楼梯进了金钟云的卧室，被子和预想的一样瘫在大床上，柔软的枕头一横一竖散落着床脚，melo似乎知道两个人有正经事儿要办，睡下了就没动窝，只在曺圭贤进来的时候叫了一声当作回应。他顺手揉了揉它脑袋，拎起床边的拖鞋就转身下了楼。  
陪着金钟云进了卫生间，看着他挤了洗手液，一下一下的揉搓着自己的小手，第五次的时候，曺圭贤忍不住搭话：“让我试试可以吗？”  
金钟云怔了一下，看着镜子里曺圭贤一脸认真的表情点了点头。  
水龙头再次被打开，曺圭贤沾湿双手，挤了洗手液之后揉出泡沫，就拉过金钟云的小手帮他细致的清洗，从指尖到指缝，从手掌到手腕，连关节的细微之处都被仔细的照顾到。灵巧的长指在金钟云的小手间穿梭揉搓，无意间放慢的动作，透露着细腻的温柔和珍惜。  
好像有什么不同，在以往因为触碰而清洗的经验当中，每一次全身上下的肌肉和皮肤甚至是精神都处于高度紧张的状态，而现在，在双手的一次又一次触碰当中，身体的僵硬居然奇迹般的缓解开来。  
寒冰渐渐融化，不知是因为春风太暖还是太温柔。  
清洗之后身体并没有表现出进行第六次的需要，这样的体验金钟云感觉很神奇，直到曺圭贤帮自己擦过护手霜，又拉着自己上楼盖上被子，他都没有缓过神来。  
“有不舒服吗？”曺圭贤蹲在床边轻声问。  
“没有……”  
“那好好睡，melo我带出去，你放心……”  
“嗯……”  
曺圭贤抱着melo轻轻掩上了门。  
「这是……误打误撞的……找到了方法？」  
“呀！”曺圭贤猛地用力拍了下脑门：“应该再亲他一下的！”

32  
周末家里大门被敲响的时候，金钟云正站在流理台前摆弄着早上曺圭贤从市场上买来的牛油果和橙子。晨间集市开始很早，即使有早睡早起的曺圭贤担当闹钟也敌不过铺天盖地的睡意。曺圭贤看着坐在床上还来回画着圈晃悠的人儿摇了摇头，笑着把他推回被子裹好，又问了迷迷糊糊的人需要什么才安安静静的出了门。  
门铃还在持续的响，金钟云听着楼上的曺圭贤不像是有动静跑来开门的样子才放下水果刀，小手在碎花围裙上擦了两下，又把围裙解下来放在餐桌上才一溜烟儿的跑过去开门。  
大门打开一个小身板的男生站在门前，金钟云还没看清楚门口的人长什么样，那个人就一个90度鞠躬冲他行了个大礼。  
“哥哥好！”  
午觉刚刚睡醒、还没有跟人类有过正常交流的金钟云听了这句明显一愣，把门下意识的关小一点之后沉着嗓音问：“你谁啊？有事儿么？”  
站在门口的小身板闻言抬起头笑的一脸灿烂的说：“哥哥，你不记得我啦，我们几个月前刚见过呢～”  
金钟云太阳穴旁边的青筋跳了一下。  
「几个月前？刚？见过？」  
金钟云在自己漫长的三十年记忆中仔仔细细的搜寻着眼前这个大眼睛高鼻梁的小青年，这男生也不着急，依旧笑的一脸灿烂的看着他，目不转睛。金钟云上上下下的打量着他，末了，在看到那双丑到爆的鞋时想了起来。  
“你是……曺圭贤的床伴？”  
男生挠了挠头：“以前是的，不过我上次来了之后不久我们就断了联系了。我这次来是来找你的，哥哥。”  
“找我？”金钟云挑眉。  
“嗯！没错，”男生往前走了一步，靠近金钟云继续说：“哥哥，我喜欢你，你跟我交往吧！”  
话一说出口惊得金钟云瞪大了眼睛。  
「我怕是起床姿势不对吧！」  
“我从上次见到你之后我就忘不了了，这么久我一直想着你，”说着，男生又往前走了一步：“哥哥我喜欢你！”  
金钟云看着说完话还打算再往前走的男生头都大了，扔下一句：“你神经病啊！”就又一次“哐”的一声把门摔上了。  
「刚才就不应该把水果刀放下！」  
「个倒霉曺圭贤，招惹都是什么乱七八糟的！」  
金钟云握着门把手越想越气，再加上耳边时不时想起来的敲门声，弄得他更加心烦意乱，都是曺圭贤搞来的乱七八糟的破事儿，莫名其妙的怒火无法控制，想想楼上那位还跟没事人一样，就更加气不打一处来：“曺圭贤！你给老子下来！”  
楼上趴在桌子上画图的曺圭贤听见这一声连房子都抖三抖的“呼唤”虎躯一震，扔下笔踹开椅子，两条长腿不停交替一路连滚带爬地逛奔至楼下，看着生着气、瞪着眼的人儿慢慢靠近说：“哥……怎么啦？谁惹你生气了呀……”  
金钟云狠狠瞪了曺圭贤一眼，指着大门说：“外边那个你负责弄走，你的账老子等会儿再跟你算！”  
曺圭贤咽了口吐沫，绕过金钟云，打开门的一瞬间就看见了站在门边上打算再敲门的前床伴：“怎么是你？你来干什么？我不是都跟你说清楚了吗？”  
门外的人看开门的不是金钟云，顿时有点失落：“我又不是来找你的，我是来找哥哥的，”前床伴抬起手指了指侧身躲在曺圭贤身后、还时不时撇两眼情况的金钟云说：“我喜欢他，我来表白的。”  
这回换曺圭贤瞪大了眼睛，不可思议的看着眼前这个“初生牛犊不怕虎”的小青年：“你认识他？”  
“我不认识啊，上次在你家的时候一见钟情了，哥哥接受了我不就认识了吗？”  
听了这话，金钟云皱眉。  
「这怎么跟金在中一个路子？」  
曺圭贤回头看看金钟云，双手抱臂，眉头紧锁，嘴巴紧抿，一看就是已经非常厌恶非常不耐烦的样子了。曺圭贤决定速战速决：“我不是跟你说别惦记他了么，他对你不感兴趣，你快走吧。”  
小青年翻了个白眼：“曺圭贤好歹我们相识一场，你不能这样吧。而且我要不是当初听了你的号，也不至于拖了这么久才来找哥哥。”  
小青年还在不停的说些什么，金钟云的一只手已经掐上了曺圭贤的腰，隔着衣料边掐边咬着牙用只有两个人能听到的声音对曺圭贤一字一句的说：“快……点……让……他……走……”  
受着两面夹击而且心上的人儿已经非常不悦了，曺圭贤一咬牙，心一横，侧过身子拦住身后金钟云的肩膀一个用力就把人整个带进了自己的怀里。突如其来的动作让金钟云回过神来的时候整个人几乎已经趴在曺圭贤身上了，刚要抬头说些什么，附在肩膀上的长指已经来到后颈，借着仰头的方向稍稍用力，两对唇瓣就那样紧紧的靠在了一起。  
扑面而来的全都是曺圭贤的气息，清爽的味道不停的打在脸上，搭在后颈宽厚而温热的手掌力道逐渐放轻，在后脑的发丝间温柔的流连。唇上的触觉温存而绵软，上唇的唇珠被他含在唇间吸吮安抚，舌尖也偶尔过来舔舐，但是绅士的没有进一步侵略。只是唇间的厮磨就已经让全身上下的所有感官集中在了头部，本想推拒的双手也没了力气，乖乖的放在曺圭贤的胸前，随着他的呼吸上下起伏。十分的理智被吻夺走了八分没剩下两分用来保持最后的清醒——不让自己发出声音。而双唇分开时曺圭贤用力吸吮发出的“啾”的一声，也成功让金钟云的羞耻感成功达到顶峰，精致的耳尖早已羞成了红色。  
一直支撑着后脑的手贴心把金钟云的头送到了肩膀上，又在他的发丝间轻轻安抚着。金钟云依靠在曺圭贤里侧的肩上看着玄关的衣架喘息，闭上眼睛的瞬间大脑却又不停回放着刚才的吻，耳朵和脸颊变得更加火热，想要用手揉揉脸，却发现这样的姿势只是在抬起手之后把依偎的人抱得更紧，想要抬头，可是却被曺圭贤更加用力的压在肩膀上。  
睁开眼睛的瞬间，他听见耳边传来曺圭贤带着胸腔共鸣的有力声音：“他是我的，你这辈子都不要惦记。”  
“你之前拦着我是怕我截胡！”目瞪口呆的门外人突然反应过来。  
“随便你怎么想。”曺圭贤回击着拉住了门锁。  
“还有，”想要合上门板，却突然又想起来了什么，曺圭贤冲着门外的人补充着：“他就是钟云。”  
随之而来用力的关门声，彻底把外面和屋内隔绝成了两个世界。  
背上附上了另外一只手，在自己身后轻轻的拍着，耳边传来的声音温柔的像水一样，不再是几秒钟前的掷地有声。  
“不要生气了，哥……”  
缓过神来的金钟云从他的怀里挣扎出来，用力地一把推开曺圭贤，瞪大眼睛、红着脸看着曺圭贤结结巴巴的说：“你……你都……你惹来的都是些什么啊！”  
曺圭贤上身前倾对上金钟云向四周不停乱瞟、无处安放的目光：“哥，你脸红了呀～”  
“你走开！”金钟云推开探在自己面前的脸，转身进了玄关就跑上了楼，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步在“嘭”的一声关门响之后彻底消失，留下曺圭贤站在门口摩挲着自己的唇。  
「哎呀呀，是炸毛了呢～」  
曺圭贤最近一直在酝酿着一个计划，自从金钟云愿意主动走向他之后，自从金钟云对于他的触碰越来越熟悉、清洗的间隔越来越长之后，曺圭贤就一直在构想这个计划。  
曺圭贤觉得，择日不如撞日，今晚是个好机会。  
金钟云回房间之后抱着melo在床上已经打了好几个小时的滚儿了，连天都黑了。只要一静下来脑子里就是跟曺圭贤那个吻，正常速度、1.5倍速、0.5倍速、正放、倒放各种方式不停的放，还有特写和慢动作定格。看小说想着，看电影想着，就连看学术论文和报表都想着。  
“啊啊啊啊！我要疯了！！”金钟云把脑袋压在枕头缝隙之间不停的摇着头，他第一次觉得自己引以为傲的记忆力是这么让人羞耻的一件事。  
脑袋晃悠够了，他又猛地抬起头看向蹲在自己旁边的melo：“你是不是也觉得我疯了。”  
melo灰绿色的眼睛晃了晃，耳朵又背了背，表示认同。  
“哎呦，老子头疼！”说完又一下扎进了枕头里。  
屋里手机响的时候，金钟云蹭的一下从床上坐起身来，一瞬间的动作搞得眼前一黑，揉着脑袋拿过来手机，上边赫赫然出现了曺圭贤三个大字，金钟云太阳穴的血管又跳了一下。  
“怎么了？”接起电话，金钟云尽量保持着声音的平静。  
“哥，我在楼下浴室呢。”  
“你上厕所都不忘了拿手机啊……”  
“我来洗澡好嘛，哥帮我拿沐浴乳和浴衣啦，我忘记了。”  
金钟云翻了个白眼，「就这么屁大点事儿……」  
“你用我的。”金钟云侧身又倒在了被子上。  
“沐浴乳可以，但是浴衣你的我肯定穿不了啦，你帮我嘛，要不然我只能裸奔了……”  
金钟云又翻了个白眼：“你浴衣放哪里了？”  
“在我床上呢。”  
“好啦，你等着。”  
金钟云挂掉电话穿上鞋就往楼上走，melo跟着他也上了楼梯，曺圭贤的卧室没关门，melo进去就三步并作两步跑上床，在枕头正中间爬了下来。曺圭贤的浴衣和沐浴乳确实好好的放在床角，金钟云不疑有他，拿了浴衣就下了楼。  
楼下的浴室很大，做了干湿隔离还有浴缸，金钟云和曺圭贤的房间虽然都有简易的卫生间和淋浴设备，但是想要泡澡或者是洗个有仪式感的澡的时候都会在这里。敲了门，曺圭贤回应了门开着，金钟云也就推门进去了。深黑色的大理石地面上还残留着星星点点的水渍，曺圭贤的手机还安静的躺在水池边，看上去就是刚刚给自己打了电话又赶忙进去冲暖一样。淋浴室里面雾气朦胧，只能看见曺圭贤的背影，宽阔的肩膀，顺着下来，优美的脊柱线条消失在磨砂玻璃和水雾氤氲的位置。金钟云收回了视线，把浴衣放在衣架处转身要走，却被身后打开浴室门探出脑袋的曺圭贤叫住：“哥，你进来帮我擦下后背嘛，我够不到。”  
金钟云打量了一下，那小朋友一脸纯真倒真的像是单纯的想让他帮忙擦背一样，一瞬间的恍惚金钟云又想起了白天的那个吻，脸一下子就红了起来：“你……你自己努力一下……”  
“我努力过了啊……”  
金钟云觉得这一天贡献给曺圭贤的白眼可以把他埋起来了。他把沐浴乳递给曺圭贤，又伸手撤下一条浴巾扔到曺圭贤脑袋上：“围好！”  
“谢谢哥～”  
曺圭贤围浴巾的空档，金钟云转身脱掉了上衣和袜子，剩下纯白色的背心，又把裤腿挽到了膝盖，打开了淋浴室的门。  
“哥你不把裤子脱了吗？湿了怎么办？”揉好泡沫的曺圭贤转身把海绵递给金钟云。  
“还擦不擦了？”  
“擦擦擦……”曺圭贤点着头转过身去。  
空气里弥漫的都是自己惯用的沐浴乳味道，闻起来放松、安心又舒服，淋浴的水打开着，雾气还在不停的升腾。金钟云拿着泡沫海绵一点一点轻轻刷着曺圭贤的背。曺圭贤的皮肤是不常晒太阳所特有的白皙健康，像被丝绸包裹一样的细腻柔顺又纤韧有力，被热水冲洗许久的肩膀呈现着红润的色泽，金钟云一下子就回想到了白日靠在这个肩膀上轻喘的时候，然后自然而然的又想起了那个吻……脸颊和耳朵又不听话的烧红了，在鹅黄色的灯光下可爱的很，只不过金钟云自己不知道而已。  
脑海中纷繁的思绪又聚在一起描绘着那个吻，金钟云努力的想要控制自己的想法，手也不自觉地停下来。突然脸上和胳膊一阵湿润，金钟云抬头，发现双手已经不知不觉刷到了曺圭贤的锁骨位置，眼前的人不知道什么时候已经面对着自己了。  
“你不要往我身上弹水啊喂！”  
“哥在想什么呢？”眼前帅气的露出额头的小朋友根本没搭理他的抗议，只好看的笑着向他靠近，自顾自的说着自己要说的话，金钟云却低垂着视线不自觉地向后退：“没……没想什么……”  
丰盈的泡沫落在地面上，金钟云向后退着，脚下一滑就向后仰去，曺圭贤眼疾手快的揽过金钟云的腰，两个人最重要的部位毫无意外地就这样紧紧的贴在一起了。  
「为什么不好的预感就从来没有错过呢……」  
曺圭贤的气息撩骚着耳边已经泛红的肌肤，金钟云屏住了呼吸。  
魅惑人心的声音从耳边响起的时候，金钟云知道，自己完了。  
“哥是在想，今天的那个吻么？”

 

33

没有什么比近在咫尺的声音更能刺激人的感官。  
浴室里氤氲的水汽让周围的温度不断升高，明明雾气弥漫，眼前的人却看得异常清晰。金钟云已经没有能力和时间思考明明只是送件浴衣而已，为什么会演变成现在的局面，他只是好奇，明明可以避开，为何却挪不开脚步，明明直觉都知道接下来最可能会发生什么，但是现在却连推开眼前人的双手都不愿意抬起。一边是花洒里源源不断的流出来冲击着墙体和地面的水流声，一边是曺圭贤蛊惑人心的声线，胸口里有异样的感觉升腾起来，心跳的声音一下又一下的冲击着鼓膜。  
本来潜意识也是渴望着对方的。  
只是……  
太近了……  
他的呼吸声和他的呼吸声融合在一起，分不清是谁纠缠着谁。  
湿润的大手试探着附上了握着泡沫海绵的小手，带着它沿着紧致分明的脖颈线慢慢游走在身上的每一寸肌肤上，熟悉的沐浴乳味道在两人之间暧昧的扩散。腰上紧揽着的手依旧稳稳的贴在侧面，伴随着动作时紧时松的揉捏收缩着，金钟云不知道放在哪里的目光最终选择了曺圭贤线条流畅的锁骨。  
“哥……你知道……你在做什么吗？”  
那声音又在耳边响起，温热的气息扑在脸颊和脖颈上，然后缠上了细嫩粉嫩的耳垂。敏感的部位被温热的口腔包围舔润，随之而来的是身体的一阵颤抖，抓着海绵的手指紧了紧就松下来，任大手抓着继续在眼前的人身前游走。  
“唔……嗯……什……什么？”想要回答的意志被冲口而出的破碎呻吟打断，金钟云咬紧了下唇忍受着耳边腻人的撕磨。  
“你在……洗干净……把我……亲手……洗干净……”  
诱人的声音细碎的从耳边不断的袭来，一字一句捏碎成无数的细线清清楚楚的传进了金钟云的心里。心脏一下子被撞击又柔软开来，原来，他知道了，原来聪明的小朋友已经发现了自己的症结在哪里，他在用自己的方式治好他。心下柔软带来的是眼眶的湿润，他抬起头，淬满了星光的的眼深深的想要看进对方的眼睛里。  
握在手里的海绵掉在了地上，曺圭贤拉高了金钟云的双手环到自己的颈后，美好的人儿又一次乖顺的待在了自己的怀中。金钟云伸长手拿到了曺圭贤身后的花洒，温热的水流拍打着曺圭贤的宽阔的后背，放在腰间的大手开始向上摩挲，眼前的美人只能非本意的与他贴合的更近，近乎湿透的背心被推高的到胸前，然后毫无阻拦的被退下。瘦削的身体似乎比四年前更加纤韧，曺圭贤终于附上了日思夜想、白嫩细滑的平坦腰腹，恣无忌惮的抚摸着。  
腰间的敏感地带传来阵阵酥麻，金钟云轻颤着企图收紧环着曺圭贤的双手让自己不至于站不稳，可拿着花洒的手却又被曺圭贤拉下，疑惑着抬头，眼前的小朋友认真的轻唤着：“哥……帮我冲干净……好不好……”  
大掌又一次附上了小手，带着它将身上的每一寸泡沫冲洗干净，而揽在腰间放火的手却从未放开过。曺圭贤回手挂回了水源，温暖的水流再次包裹宽阔的后背。  
丰唇再次贴合上了被水滋润的粉嫩唇瓣，呼吸着对方近在咫尺的气息，曺圭贤终于放下心将怀里的人拥得更紧，长指伸到两人之间勾上了裤子的棉绳，轻轻拉动扣子就被轻易解开退下，曺圭贤转身把身上已经转凉的人也推入水中。  
源源不断的热水从头顶倾泻而下的瞬间，打湿了乌黑柔软的发丝，金钟云听见在唇瓣间缱绻的只字片语：“我……干干净净的……属于你了……”  
眼眶中湿润的液体最终还是留了出来，顺着水流一起飞溅而下。唇上的触感慢慢开始戴上了些侵略的意味，霸道地渴望着自己做出坦率的回应。小手迟疑的探索者小朋友的面颊和下颌线，试图拉开一段距离，曺圭贤发现了他的想法，依依不舍的放开了粉嫩的软唇，探究的看向金钟云。  
小手抚摸着曺圭贤的额头、高挺的鼻梁，拇指摩挲着樱桃版丰满的红唇，最后撩开了曺圭贤垂下来的湿漉漉的刘海儿在光洁的额头上留下了第二个主动的吻。  
“你……不后悔？”  
“即使你是地狱，我都甘之如饴。”  
双唇的再一次贴合，激烈而充满了占有欲，金钟云脉脉又热烈的回应给了曺圭贤更大的鼓励和期许，他试着探进舌头，捕捉着柔软的舌尖，然后纠缠撕磨，手掌附上了金钟云光洁的额头，穿过柔软的湿发不住留连。  
时隔多年，肌肤之亲。  
美人动情，美不胜收。  
小手解开了围在曺圭贤腰间的最后一寸遮挡，两个人毫无保留的贴合在一起，修长的食指顺着水流来到了臀瓣之间的入口处，触碰上的一瞬间，揽着怀里人的有力手臂清楚地感受到了来自指下皮肤的颤抖和那人身体瞬间的僵硬，深深的愧疚涌了上来，曺圭贤的心脏像被人用力攥紧了一样，一阵抽痛般地心疼。  
「要停下来吗？」  
曺圭贤有些犹豫地放慢了动作。纠缠着的唇瓣分开，金钟云拉住了曺圭贤不知所措地想要收回的手。  
这个人，在再次走入他的生活之后，又一次毫不犹豫、义无反顾地选择了他。  
“我……也不后悔。”  
白嫩的小手试探着附上了充血的欲望，拉着曺圭贤的手也慢慢引导着他再次来到自己的身后。  
而最终选择了要再次走向他的，是金钟云自己。  
温热的水流在淋浴间激起的水雾弥漫开来，模糊了视线却将眼前的人看得更加清晰真实，浑圆饱满的指尖顺着水流在入口处耐心的按压画圈，久不经人事的位置，润滑不充分很有可能受伤，这是曺圭贤最不愿意发生的事情，斟酌之下还是取了沐浴乳来。渐渐，指节可以顺利没入并逐渐增加到三根，时深时浅的转动进出，引来怀里人“唔嘤”的一声呻吟，紧接着被紧咬的唇封住，曺圭贤不满的再一次欺上了软唇，轻而易举的松开了贝齿对下唇的凌虐。  
在身后防火的手所带来的感官刺激越来越大，小手服侍的速度也开始变慢，手中的小圭贤已经充血挺立。双唇分开之时，双方在彼此眼中都看到了风起云涌的意乱情迷，曺圭贤拉起小手，轻吻这中指和无名指的指节，将他翻转过身，从后面慢慢没入爱人的身体里。  
还是不忍心让他的胸膛贴在冰冷的墙壁上，揽在胸前的手让两个人的上半身紧紧的贴合在一起，身后的律动带来的快感一波波传来，金钟云一只手握紧曺圭贤的手臂，一只手用力抵住墙面，指尖粉色的甲面变成了淡白色。或许是多年来的禁欲带来的深深渴望，不知道哪来的倔强死死的支撑着他不轻易投降任这场性事早早收场，狭小的空间里，肌肤碰撞的声音带着情欲和流水声混杂交错在一起，身体契合度极高的两个人配合着彼此的律动，任由快感席卷着全身。  
“啊……嗯……”  
甜腻的呻吟声终于从身下传来，曺圭贤勾起身下人精致的下巴将所有的回应吞吃入腹，长指来到身前，开始抚慰着被冷落许久的金钟云的分身。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
前后的脆弱部位都被身后的人一手掌控，口中还承受着小朋友对甘甜肆无忌惮的索取，身体被快感冲击的一波接着一波，白皙的身体逐渐开始呈现高潮特有的暧昧红色，曺圭贤坏心的加快了手中的速度，短暂的灭顶般的快感让脚趾都蜷缩起来，高潮带来的后穴一阵阵收缩让曺圭贤差一点缴枪投降，金钟云第一次的高潮就这样释放在了曺圭贤的手中。  
略显疲惫的人被翻转过来，两个人面对面，金钟云的手再一次环在了曺圭贤的后颈上。曺圭贤顺着金钟云白嫩的臀部，细细抚摸至大腿，顺势勾起膝窝，放在腰间，金钟云会意地勾住了曺圭贤，喘息之间，粗大的器官又一次没入了他的身体。  
面对面的位置将被迫承受一方的色气性感毫无保留的呈现在曺圭贤眼前，手指沿着分明的锁骨肩窝一路下滑，在白嫩无暇的肌肤上肆意撩拨一阵之后，抚上两颗艳红颤栗的樱桃。点点的红色点缀在白皙修长的手指间，细细抚弄蹂躏便能听见美人唇间传来的“唔嘤”轻哼。曺圭贤侍弄片刻便将丰唇贴上去，灵巧的舌头或快或慢的画着圈，惹得还在后颈环着的双手收的更加紧密。感受着对方舒服的将胸膛下意识的往自己的方向送，曺圭贤又坏心的把舔舐换作轻轻的咬磨，于是轻哼变成了颤栗，肩膀上被生气的人儿锤了一拳。不过这样的情况下，即便是用力的捶打也都变成了软绵绵的撒娇。睿智刚烈的豹子变成了呲牙唔嘤的小猫儿，曺圭贤对这样的金钟云受用的很。  
再一次在体内冲击起来的律动带起阵阵酥麻，沿着金钟云的每一根神经迅速扩散至全身，体内的短暂空虚被欲望填满，温热湿润的内壁不住的收缩，呻吟之中被快感冲击不断向后仰的修长脖颈拉出了性感的曲线，小巧的喉结随着破碎的声音上下滑动，一下又一下的挑战着曺圭贤的忍耐极限。  
“圭……圭啊……嗯……”  
魅惑人心的性感模样怎么都看不够，丰唇不由自主的贴合上喉结，啃咬亲吻，又在锁骨处辗转撕磨，留下属于曺圭贤的印记。金钟云彻彻底底的被曺圭贤占有，从过去，到现在，以及遥远的未来。  
“你……只能……是我一个人的……”  
“钟云……钟云啊……”  
下腹的律动开始加快，身体的上下颤动和快感冲击不停来袭，金钟云环着曺圭贤的双手不得已分开，一只勾紧他的脖颈，一只滑到肩膀用力的抓住，被快感吞噬的思考能力在最后一刻意识到来自自己的力道可能会抓伤曺圭贤丝绸般的皮肉之后默默攥成了拳头，之后就消失在欲望的冲击里，万劫不复。  
“你想要我吗？”不合时宜的问句吐露着最露骨的邀请。  
“嗯……啊……要……给我……嗯……”  
最后的奋力冲击，融化在一起的两个人一同迎接着高潮的来临，曺圭贤揽着瘫软在自己身上的人儿，调热水温仔细的为他冲洗干净，用自己宽大柔软的浴衣将疲倦的人儿仔细擦干包裹好，抱上了楼。自己的房间被melo牢牢占据，曺圭贤最终还是把人放在金钟云自己的床上，擦干了头发，又把人揽入怀里抱紧。疲惫至极的金钟云一点都不想动，安安静静的躺着，注视着小朋友的眼睛，又凑到曺圭贤耳边说着什么，温暖的环境卷席着睡意，不一会儿就睡了过去。曺圭贤侧了侧身体让他躺的舒服一些，长指一下下的描绘着他的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁、小巧的鼻尖，白皙的面庞，还有蜜桃般粉红的嫩唇，曺圭贤把头深深埋在他的颈间，呼吸着他惦念了多年的味道。  
如今，他的身上也有了这个人的味道。  
这个人，是他的全部，是失而复得的全世界。  
手臂回勾，曺圭贤拥紧了埋在他胸口、陷入沉睡的金钟云，放松身体，也沉沉的睡了过去。

34--最终章  
一夜无梦。  
曺圭贤在生物钟的驱使下醒过来的时候金钟云还睡的昏天黑地。曺圭贤看着自己伸长却空空的手臂和远处已经翻滚到床沿边上摇摇欲坠的金钟云的背影出神。第二次在这个房间入睡，第二次在这个房间清醒，短短半年的时间却长久的好像是一个世纪。  
曺圭贤揉揉脸，往金钟云的方向蹭了蹭，还是轻轻的把人又捞回到自己的怀里。柔软的发丝轻触着他的脸颊，那人身上特有的味道再次进入鼻腔，清晨传来的香气比任何时候都更加真实而自然，曾经无数次想圈进怀里的神仙般的人儿现在正乖顺的依偎在自己的胸膛，他的触感、他的温度都如罂粟般的欲罢不能。  
曺圭贤侧过身，另一只手也环上了金钟云的脖间，紧紧的抱着他。  
不够，还是不够。  
干脆连腿也搭在他身上，双手双脚成了锁链，把金钟云牢牢的锁住。  
然而金钟云就没那么舒服了。疲惫至极带来的睡眠在午夜时分第一次转醒，他活动着身体，发现干净清爽之后才借着月光看清楚揽着自己、近在咫尺的曺圭贤的脸。  
晚上的记忆清晰的浮现在自己眼前，身为自己身体的一部分的曺圭贤，以这样的方式，被自己“清洗干净”，然后再次拥有。小手描绘着小朋友英挺的眉毛眼眶，摸摸额头脸颊，又点了点浅浅痘坑。后知后觉的发现自己还压着他的胳膊，出于对第二天会酸麻到无法动弹的担心，他还是小心翼翼的挪到了另一半的枕头上。身后的不适感提醒着他昨晚两个人的甜蜜和疯狂，他转过身背对着他。这一边的床金钟云并没有经常睡，他蹭着枕头，听着曺圭贤深沉的呼吸声再一次放松了身体。  
他又做了之前的梦，在街上走着被从天而降的东西压倒在地上，只不过这一次不是超大体积的海绵宝宝，而是一只一人多高的大金毛。被大狗狗狠狠扑倒压住的时候，身上也感觉到了同样重量的压迫感，自己的下半身，好像被什么压住了，这样的触觉让他逐渐转醒。  
“唔……”  
曺圭贤看着怀里人儿的睫毛开始轻颤就知道金钟云已经要转醒了，果不其然，白皙的皮肤抖动了几下，细长的眼睛就带着迷茫慢慢睁开。  
“哥，醒了？”  
眼睛刚刚对上焦就看到了曺圭贤一双圆溜溜的葡萄眼。  
“好沉……”  
金钟云不满的动着腿，放在身侧的手也下意识的去推压在下半身的重量。  
“别……”  
曺圭贤在乱动的小手差点碰到自己晨间苏醒的欲望之前成功抓住了它，并且牢牢的包在了手里。金钟云回神的瞬间就意识到刚才差点发生了什么，富有想象力的大脑一下子就自动把后面可能发生的事情补充完整，金钟云的耳尖一下子就红了起来。  
“我……我昨天不是在那边么……我怎么又……”  
慌乱转移着话题，金钟云低下头，额头抵在了曺圭贤分明的锁骨上。  
“想抱着你，就把你捞回来了。”  
曺圭贤把压在金钟云身上的腿放下来，又把被大掌包裹着的小手送到唇边，一下一下亲吻着每一个骨节，又轻轻的啃咬，金钟云也闭着眼睛，放心的享受着晨间的缱绻。  
“曺圭贤，我问你，”被自己握着小手突然翻过来牢牢抓着自己的拇指，抵在肩膀上的小脑袋也突然抬起来直视着自己，曺圭贤被突然的变化弄的有点懵，只机械的点着头做着回应。  
“曺圭贤，你昨天那句‘他就是钟云’是什么意思？你是不是把我的事情告诉他了？”  
“没……没有啊……”  
金钟云一下子坐起身来，掀开被子，转身，一条腿夸过曺圭贤的身体，靠着膝盖的力量支撑在了曺圭贤身体上方：“我这辈子最讨厌什么你知道，不许骗我。说！他为什么知道我的名字！”说着一巴掌象征性的排在了曺圭贤的大腿上，发出来“啪”的一声。  
“那是因……因为……”曺圭贤看着跨在自己身上，离关键位置那么近却浑然不知，还只顾着兴师问罪的人，摸摸鼻尖，边想着这大好的早晨不干点什么真是浪费，边回答：“因为他说……我在那种时候会叫着你的名字……”  
“哪种时候？”  
金钟云摸着下巴上一晚上长出来的小胡茬，目光游离地思索着曺圭贤话里的意思，却在明白过来之后一下子瞪大眼睛看回曺圭贤，那小朋友一副“没错就是你想的那种时候”的样子看着自己，金钟云的耳朵整个都要烧起来了。  
“我……你……你为什么要在做那事儿的时候想着我！”  
曺圭贤看着眼前白里透红的人儿，居然这种时候还在危险位置乱动，纵使自己有一颗爱惜他的心也无能为力了。大掌附上结实的小臂，一个用力就把身上的人拉回床上。金钟云后背接触到柔软的床品，紧接着曺圭贤就欺身上来，金钟云小手放在他的胸膛上用力推拒，嘴上还在说着：“你说啊！别以为这样就能不回答！”  
曺圭贤拉下他的手附上胯间已经挺立的圭贤弟弟，丰唇凑近红彤彤的耳廓，魅惑人心的声音夹杂着情欲再次在耳边响起：“当然是……这里不想你就硬不起来呀。”  
“呀！”  
反抗之间，温热的手掌已经开始在腹间游移：“禁欲太久，这样不解风情，是要受惩罚的呢。”  
“小骗子你放开我！”  
“你别大早上发情啊！”  
“呀！”  
“melo救我啊！！”  
楼上的melo小耳朵抖了抖，换了个姿势接着睡了起来。  
这种时候，神仙也救不了你了，金先生。

神向来博爱世人，但世人却不懂爱。  
而敢于直面世俗的人，骨子里的血液都是深深的勇敢。  
于是，神会亲自教会他们如何爱。


End file.
